More from the Other
by Sad Olive
Summary: The sorta-sequel to "the Other Side of You". A series of drabbles that coordinate with an epic love story. **on a depressing hiatus**
1. In the night

**Hello dear readers!**

**Thank you so much for loving my fanfiction 'the Other Side of You'. I'm still overwhelmed with the reviews and messages I've received and continue to receive. Warms my heart. I've been asked several times when I'm going to start writing again or when I'll start another fiction. To be honest, I still don't have time to write like I would want to and even if I did, I've had no inspiration for a new story.**

**However… :]**

**I had the idea of writing all the scenes I didn't get a chance to write for 'the Other Side of You'. For this fiction, I plan on writing everything that was unanswered, everything that was left for assumption. I'm going to elaborate on some moments and explain more of the epilogue. In short, it will be a collection of drabbles that coordinate with my other story.**

**I'm not going to write these scenes in a specific order and I can't promise to update weekly.**

**Also, I'm going to try to begin each chapter with scenes/dialogue (from my other fanfic) to show where the new scene should fit into. I hope it doesn't become confusing. **

**Scene between Chapter 11 and Chapter 12: Klaus and Caroline finally consummated their relationship.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

_She felt like she was on fire. Everywhere he touched her he left a burning sensation that heightened her pleasure. She felt it building within her as she looked into his eyes. He rested her forehead against hers, still moving, almost a little roughly, and she finally came undone, stifling a scream with a moan, only to be devoured by his mouth once again. Waves of pleasure wracked her body, flooding her with bliss. And he rode her out, letting the waves continue to wash through her until he moaned and came undone himself._

_Still on top of her, unmoving, he kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Caroline."_

_His head fell onto her shoulder and rested against her neck. Their breathing was still rapid but she held him there. "I love you, Nik."_

_They laid there, wrapped in each other's arms, still consumed with each other, letting their love linger, both not daring to move anytime soon, silently showing their declaration of forever._

**~theVampireDiaries~**

It had been an hour since Caroline fell asleep in his arms but Klaus could not fall asleep. Instead, he just laid there, wide awake, holding her to him, not daring to let her go. Somehow it all felt like a dream to him and he was terrified that if he fell asleep he would actually be waking up to a reality that didn't involve the beautiful woman who slept soundlessly against him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the front door of the penthouse open and he heard two pairs of footsteps. The door was shut with more force than necessary and he could hear them talking.

"_Stefan. Stop it," Rebekah said as he kissed her neck, pressing her harder against the door._

"_My room or your room. You choose," the brunette Salvatore whispered._

_She shoved him away and for a moment they both looked at each other, both of their eyes roaming over 1920s attire. "You will sleep in your room and I will sleep in mine," she bit out._

_Stefan crossed his arms. "Rebekah. Why are you so jealous?"_

"_I am not jealous, Stefan!"_

"_Keep your voice down."_

"_Do not tell me to keep my voice down, Stefan. Who do you think you are?"_

_He didn't hesitate when he answered her. "I'm the man you love, Rebekah. You can deny it all you want but that won't stop me from loving you," he rolled his eyes when he saw that she wasn't changing her mind, "She was just taking my drink order and then someone knocked over the tray of drinks she was balancing. I was simply helping her pick up the fallen glasses."_

"_I don't bloody care," she lied._

"_Yes you do but you shouldn't," he reached towards her and cupped her face with his hands, "I only have eyes for you, Rebekah. I love you."_

_Rebekah sighed because she realized she was being ridiculous. Stefan was simply Good. He really was just helping the woman. No alternate intentions. Rebekah walked into his arms and kissed him hard. "I'm sorry. I love you," she spoke against his forgiving mouth. _

_When their kiss ended they stared at each other. Her eyes roamed over his tender expression, taking in his loose bangs that spilled over his forehead and his eyes took in her red and black hairband she was wearing on her short styled bob. Both of them remembered a moment from the real 1920s and how they felt. They both were more vicious during that era but neither of them could deny that their feelings for each other had not changed._

"_So?" he teased._

_She smiled up at him as she made her decision. "Your room."_

Klaus heard them scramble up the stairs with muffled laughs; the usual effects of being drunk. And then he was thankful that Stefan's room was at a far enough distance that he could easily suppress from hearing sounds he only wanted to hear Caroline make.

She stirred in her sleep and then rolled off his chest, one arm becoming tangled in her blonde locks above her while her other hand rested near her face. Klaus moved to lean on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. The room was dark and yet the moon's light streamed in through the half-draped windows. In silence he studied her features while he watched her sleep. The bed sheets crumpled around her hips and so he could see all her exquisite features that would always set him on fire. He reached out and gingerly stroked her cheek. She didn't move and he smiled to himself knowing he exhausted her.

She had been nervous, he remembered.

_Caroline opened her eyes to him but then closed their space and buried her face in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and listened to her as she spoke against the fabric. "You have one thousand years of experience,…"_

_He sighed with relief, glad that it wasn't anything else. He didn't dare laugh at her though. The confidence she displayed in the car ride made him conclude that she knew how to play with him, she knew how to tease him in all the right ways, but now knowing her past, he realized that's all she really ever experienced with her partners. And he was slightly angry and elated to know that no one ever took the time to love her the way she deserved. He was going to change that, tonight. He took in her words and it was just a fact, but he tried to think of words to make her feel less nervous. He took her face in his hands and made her look at him: "You're right, sweetheart. I've been around a bit longer than you. I cannot change that fact. But I have also never been in love, Caroline. What I feel with you I have never experienced so please take pride in knowing that."_

And it was true. What he felt with her he had never experienced. He was overwhelmed but for the first time in his existence it was because he was happy. His fingers grazed down the rest of her face and then gingerly slid down her neck and then over the curves of her soft body. She still didn't move.

Suddenly he realized he wanted to capture this moment. He quietly rolled over and stood up, walking over to the windows that were across from the bed. He slid the heavy drapes to their sides, letting the glowing city lights from below and the glimmering starry night pour into the room. Klaus fastened the drape to the side and he glanced over his shoulder and smiled. The lunar lighting washed over his Caroline and it took his breath away. He moved a chair toward the side of the bed, grabbed his sketchpad, and then sat down with his feet propped up on the bed.

The room remained silent. Only the sounds of her steady breathing and the scratching of lead against paper could be heard. His magnetic blue eyes traced over the angles and curves of her body. He loved how soft she was. He lingered on the details of her face, how her eyelashes gracefully fanned and rested above her cheekbones and how her lips were still stained red from the lipstick she had worn at the party. He felt a stirring within him as he swept his pencil into tantalizing curves on the paper and then he pressed his fingers to smudge and create the shadows of her body that were no longer secret to him.

After a few more minutes he finished his drawing. Satisfied, he got up and added it to his portfolio. It was not the first time he had drawn her and he was elated to know that it would certainly not be his last. He gently crawled back into bed and gathered her in his arms. He breathed her in, loving every single thing about her. He kissed her forehead and then whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to give you the world, Caroline."

**~TVD~**

Caroline stirred and shielded her eyes from the first signs of day that leaked into the room. She looked over and then lazily smiled. Klaus was sound asleep next to her, his arm heavily draped over her stomach while he slept on his side. Her green eyes roamed over his rough masculine features and yet he looked so peaceful. Almost like he was finally at ease. She reached over and gently cupped his face while smoothing her thumb over the scruff that she adored. He didn't stir.

She huddled closer to him as she gently pushed him on his back. Her hand slid down to his chest and then lower onto his shaped abdomen. Everything about him was strong and fierce and she loved it. She loved him.

She rose from bed while taking the bed sheet with her and tip-toed out of the room, smiling wickedly, leaving him in his naked splendor as she made her way down the hallway.

She wrapped the sheet around her body and began her descent down the grand staircase. She had to stifle a giggle because as she stepped down she noticed Stefan and Rebekah's clothing tossed all over the steps, the banner, and by the front door.

When she finally finished her descent she caught a glimpse of herself in the hallway mirror and rolled her eyes at her current state. Her hair was a matted mess and her lipstick was smeared unapologetically. She ruffled and fixed her appearance and then smiled as she touched the necklace he gave her before they left for the party.

_He turned her around so that they were both facing the small hallway mirror that hung on the wall and presented the necklace in front of her as he began to clasp it behind her neck. The necklace had an endearing silver heart that had a teardrop diamond hanging from the middle of it. It was simple but Klaus knew she would not have accepted anything more. He learned her taste in jewelry long ago and while she never wore diamonds he made an exception with this necklace._

_With tears threatening in her eyes she touched the necklace with her hand, "It's so beautiful, Nik. Thank you."_

_He wrapped his arms around her waist as he stood behind her and then kissed the top of her shoulder. "Caroline Forbes, you are the love of my life."_

She closed her eyes and her heart swelled at the memory. She eventually made her way into the kitchen and filled a glass of red liquid. She hardly believed what happened several hours ago but since her body was deliciously sore she couldn't deny it really had happened.

Light poured into the penthouse but Caroline was still exhausted. She made her way back up the stairs and quietly entered his bedroom. Before she crawled back into bed she noticed the lead smudges on his left hand. She let out a silent laugh because now she knew why the drapes were wide open. She walked over and closed each of them, shaking her head at his attempt to be sneaky. Now walking in the shadows, she gingerly snuggled back into bed and covered them both with the sheet. Before she rested her head on his chest she lightly kissed his lips. She slowly pulled away only to be drawn back in as she felt his hand come up and bring her back to him as he kissed her thoroughly, tasting her morning beverage.

He never opened his eyes and she never spoke but they both smiled. She laid down and he wrapped his arms around her. Soon after they were both asleep again.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

_"Stay, love," Klaus huskily ordered as he pulled Caroline back into bed with him._

_Caroline giggled as he snaked his arm around her waist, tickling her in the process. "Nik, it's already mid afternoon."_

_Klaus moved on top of her and began planting lazy kisses on her neck, never getting enough of her. "Mmmmm, your point sweetheart?"_

_Caroline breathed a little unsteadily as she felt his lips trail along her collarbone. "My point is," she squeezed her eyes shut to try to concentrate, "is that we are wasting our day away."_

_"Honestly Caroline," he said in his ever so sexy accent while he slid his hands over her silky body, "I don't see how this is a waste of a day."_

**I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! I plan on bringing in more of Kol, Elijah, Stebekah, and maybe the other characters I wrote about.**

**I know that some of you won't like the idea of me expanding the story but my heart is still in it. **

**Please let me know what you think! I welcome any review, especially since they always inspire me for the next chapter. **


	2. Hungary

**Hello lovelies, thank you very much for the kind reviews and for those of you who have marked it as an alert or favorite. I'm glad you all are happy I decided to continue their story and I'm only sorry I can't update as often as I would like to. Thank you for your patience.**

**Scene extension from the Epilogue.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

"You have to eat, love," he suddenly spoke from the chair he was sitting on near the fireplace.

Caroline glanced up from the chair she was sitting in. She had her laptop situated on a small table in front her; she was editing the pictures she had been taking with her new camera.

"I'm fine, Nik," she replied while still deep in concentration as she organized the photos of their latest day in Hungary into digital albums.

"No you're not," he countered while slamming the book he had been reading shut. He had been hoping she would have given in by now, that she would have accepted the inevitable but she simply hadn't. And now, looking at her, he knew he had to, yet again, prove a point.

Her eyes shot up to him. She knew he was right but she wasn't ready to admit it. She didn't think she was ready to embrace it.

"Yes I am," she responded again with a bit more irritation.

"You are pale because you are hungry. And don't deny it. I know you are starving right now," he softened his voice as he continued, "Sweetheart, you can't live like this."

"I said I'm fine. I've been living like this all my vampire life and it's worked fine, Nik. Please. Let it go."

"No," he said looking straight into her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," she sighed, stating her mantra.

"Darling, I understand, I do. But you run more of a risk hurting someone if you continue to deny yourself like this. I can't always guarantee there will be a blood supply nearby everywhere we go."

She was about to interject but he cut her off again.

"And don't tell me you'll hunt animals. It won't be enough. It will never be enough."

"I'm not going to do it, Nik."

"Caroline. You are so bloody stubborn," he said while shaking his head, a smirk ghosting on his lips.

"And you're bloody persistent," she fired back while mocking his accent.

He chuckled but she was not amused.

"I'm going to bed," she said while she stood up, "Goodnight."

He frowned at her. "Sweetheart, come now. Don't be like that. It's important we discuss this."

She shut her computer and gathered her camera and the cords in her hands. "Goodnight," she said again and then walked out of the rather large library leaving him to crackling sounds of the fire that blazed next to him.

He stood up but only to pour himself another glass of amber liquid. He stared into the fire, contemplating how he was going to convince her he was right. He wanted to teach her and so he decided he wasn't going to give up. He set his glass down and trekked out of the room in pursuit of her.

The castle was huge. He padded down the stony corridors, heading to their bedroom. He passed faded tapestries, old statues, and countless lit torches that lined all the walls and occupied all the rooms. He smiled to himself remembering her reaction when he told her the castle was his.

"_You know, I don't think I ever really realized how old are,…Lord Niklaus," she said smiling while her green eyes slowly took in the details and the sheer size of the stone fortress._

_Grasping her hand, he led her deeper into the past. "Lady Caroline," he began and then turned to face her. He couldn't help but smile. The grey stones and the ancient architecture of the castle surrounded her and it contradicted her. She was definitely not from his time. Clad in a plain white v-neck and dark skinny jeans, she stood in front of him smiling._

"'_Lady Caroline'?..." she questioned, "That's it?" She giggled._

_He remembered his days he lived in the castle. He was 'Lord Niklaus Mikaelson'. He remembered the other noblemen and all the ladies in waiting. He remembered the servants that lived in fear of him. There were horse stables, gowns, and mannerisms that were forgotten long ago. He remembered it all. _

_He continued to gaze at his Caroline. She was a modern woman and somehow she fit in with the castle. It was like, no matter which era they would have met in, they were meant to be. _

"_I love you," he just said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her to him. His hand slid up her back and into her hair and then he covered her mouth with his. He traced his tongue lightly over her bottom lip but then plunged inside her sweet mouth, devouring her like he had done so many times before. _

_Caroline couldn't contain her moan. God how she loved him. _

Klaus continued to walk down the corridor and finally made it to their bedroom. As soon as he stepped inside he became angry. Caroline was nowhere in sight. He clenched his fists at his sides and then turned around and swiftly strode out of the bedroom, madly intent on finding her.

**~TVD~**

Caroline knew he would be angry when he realized she didn't go to their bedroom. She knew she was being dramatic but at the moment she didn't care. She never left the castle but instead chose a different room to sleep in. The castle had at least two hundred rooms and she made sure she was in an entirely different wing.

The truth was she wasn't really mad at him. She was mad at herself for being afraid of embracing her nature. She needed space to think and so when she reached the furthest room from their bedroom she figured it was enough of a distance to focus on her dilemma.

But she was weak. She had not eaten in days. She crawled into the bed and immediately dozed off.

**~TVD~**

Lilac and honey. It was the only scent he was focused on as he neared the south wing of the castle; picking up on her trail wasn't difficult for him. She had been his for years now but his craving for her never diluted.

He traveled in the dark but like a true lord, he knew his castle. He finally came to the end of the corridor and saw the small flicker of a candle from a distance. He entered the room and then saw her asleep on the tiny bed that once belonged to a servant.

He stood by the side of the bed looking down at her and rolled his eyes. He hated when she did this. In one quick motion, not caring about being gentle, he bent down and gathered her in his arms, swiftly picking her up and then turning to walk out of the room.

Caroline's eyes shot open when she felt herself being lifted abruptly. She hadn't been asleep for long but it was long enough to not want to be woken up.

"Nik, put me back," she grumbled as he journeyed them through the darkness.

"You really don't want to sleep with me?" he asked. His tone serious. She couldn't see him clearly but she knew he was looking at her as he continued forward.

She didn't answer him because she didn't want to lie. Instead she tightened her arms around his neck.

**~TVD~**

After traveling across the castle, they finally made it to their candle-lit bedroom. He laid her down on the large plush bed and, after extinguishing the many candles, he laid down in bed with her. She immediately closed the distance between them and laid her head on his bare chest. "I don't want to fight. I don't like arguing with you," she whispered.

He stroked her hair and sighed. "I only want to help you, sweetheart. Let me teach you."

She didn't speak but he felt her soft lips press open-mouthed kisses on his chest and he immediately felt a stirring within him. He rolled over so that he was on top of her and gently kissed her lips. He dragged his mouth to her neck and spoke against her smooth skin. "This conversation isn't over, love."

She felt him smirk against her neck and her breath hitched. His strong hands roamed down the sides of her soft body and then began to lift up the silk nightgown she was wearing. He took it off her in once swift motion. His hot mouth went from her neck down to her chest, tongue dragging over and around the curves of her body.

She arched upwards and her nails dug into his back and toned arms. He growled, grabbing her hands and held them in his above her head. She slid her calves up his legs and then toed his pants off. She could feel him against her. "Nik," she breathed.

He released her hands and his own slid down the sides of her body again and then gripped onto her hips, stilling them. "Say you'll let me teach you, Caroline," he said into her ear.

"What?" she breathed as she was busy kissing his shoulder.

"Sweetheart, tell me you'll try."

"Nik, please," she pleaded as her hands went down his backside, trying to press him to her.

"Caroline,…" he demanded.

After a few moments of silence she finally answered. "No."

He growled but at the same time slowly slid into her. "This conversation isn't over," he stated again.

She panted and moaned beneath him, meeting him thrust after thrust. She purred his name as he quickened his pace and after a few more moments of circular motions she shattered, seeing stars as a delicious warmth waved over her body.

He grabbed her arms from his waist and held them above her head again as he continued to move within her. Her legs around him tight, he picked up the pace once more. He kissed her fiercely, sliding his tongue against hers until she moved her head to the side for air. Her name fell from his lips as kissed her jaw, still moving, never stopping.

She felt a fire within her igniting all over again and she moaned from his touch. He moved within her deeply as he came to rest his forehead against hers. Their breaths mingling, they both came undone together. He grunted as he pushed even deeper into her while she lowly screamed from the intensity of his rhythms.

"Te amo," she whispered in the darkness as they laid tangled in each other's arms.

"Te amo, tambien," he whispered back, pressing a kiss to her mouth once more.

**~TVD~**

A few hours later Caroline awoke with a jolt. She shot up into a sitting position and felt an overwhelming need to sprint until her legs went numb. She felt like her vampire senses were even more enhanced. She touched her face and she felt that it had changed, reddish black veins and fangs, and she couldn't change it back. She panicked.

Klaus woke up when she did and watched the silhouette of her body breath harshly while running hands all over. He sat up. He knew what was happening so he reached over, grabbing her thigh and then pulled until she was straddling him.

"Nik, what's happening to me? I,…" she spoke with her face in her hands.

"You're hungry, Caroline. Your vampire body is going into survival mode. It's preparing to hunt. Your senses are heightened even more because your body is desperate to find a close source."

She became silent and guilt-ridden because he had been right and now she didn't know what to say.

He pulled her hands away from her face and held the back of her neck with one hand while his other arm snaked around her waist. He pulled her toward him and tilted his head to the side. "Drink."

Caroline's palms were flattened against his chest and she tried to push away. She hated to drink from him; over the years she'd done it on several occasions, all so she could survive. And every time afterwards he would give her a speech on how important it was that she knew how to properly feed on a human. _What if I can't offer you my blood, Caroline? What then? What if there aren't any forests nearby? _She knew he meant well but being bitten as a human had traumatized her for eternity. She knew he would heal but it still bothered her. She knew that she could compel a human to not feel pain but the whole act itself reminded her of the pain she felt. He continued to press her against his neck.

"Nik….no."

"Caroline, you must. You're going to be delirious soon if you don't."

"I can hunt in the forest; it's not too far away," she tried to counter.

"You're beyond that type of bloodlust. You need something stronger. Drink."

He felt her hair toss around against his warm skin as she shook her head.

"Caroline. If you don't drink, then I will."

"What are,…" she began to ask but she was cut off when she felt his fangs pierce her neck. He bit down into her and drank only for a moment before he released her.

"How could you?" she began to scream at him, "How could you do that to me! Let go of me, Klaus!"

He hated whenever she called him his other name. She used it when she was angry and he hated to hear it fall from her lips. He knew the meaning that name held for her. He tightened his arms around her despite the fact that she was pushing against him. He never wanted to take it so far to the point of biting her but he swore he would protect her.

"Bloody hell, Caroline. Drink!" he ordered.

She cried for a few beats and then sunk her fangs in his neck and began to drink madly. His blood was heavenly. As soon as it hit her tongue she felt her sanity come back into place. She felt relaxed again. She felt her senses reigning in and she realized how dangerous of her it was to teeter on the edge of vampiric starvation.

He gently stroked her hair and spoke encouraging words as she drank from him. His hands caressed her naked body and he felt it return to its natural temperature. He slid his hand up to her neck and felt that the bite had already completely healed and he clenched his eyes shut with relief.

She finally pulled away from him and immediately cried with her head hung low. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"Hush darling," he said while he laid them back down and cradled her in his arms, "You didn't hurt me. It's quite alright," he reassured her, "Tomorrow I'll teach you how to feed properly. I'm going to help you, sweetheart."

"Okay," she whispered, finally agreeing. A few moments later they were both back asleep.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

_Over the next few days he taught her how to feed. They perused the streets of Hungary and together they hunted. He taught her the words she should say when she used compulsion. He showed her the exact place on a neck she should bite into. He stood near as to make sure she wouldn't end a life. And she let him teach her because in the end, always, she trusted him. _

_He had no intentions of turning her into something vicious. He wanted her to keep her light, to keep her humanity. He knew that what he was teaching her was only beneficial._

_Until one day it went wrong:_

"Please, please Nik. Make me forget," Caroline pleaded as she sobbed in his arms.

Klaus held onto her as the car was rocked along the gravel path they were being driven on. She clung onto the lapels of his jacket as he maneuvered her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her head to him.

"Sweetheart, I won't do that to you. I can't," he said, his voice steady.

"Please. I'm giving you permission to. I want you to make me forget."

"Darling I understand it's hard for you but please think about what you're asking from me. These things happen. I'm not saying it's alright but if I make you forget you may end up doing it again someday because you won't know what to look out for. And I won't compel you to avoid certain situations because one day you may need them to survive. I'm not going to compel you, sweetheart, so please stop asking."

The car came to a stop and they were back at the castle. He climbed out of the car and she followed holding his hand tightly. Every time she shut her eyes she could see the fear that she saw in the little girl. She hadn't realized the man she was drinking from was a father. Before she could compel the little girl to forget what she saw, she ran off. Klaus and her tried to find her but in the end they weren't able to. Caroline cried. She hadn't made the girl an orphan but she knew she gave her nightmares to last a lifetime.

Klaus led her up the stony steps and out onto a balcony. They stood at the edge with him behind her, arms wrapped around her waist. The sun was beginning to rise.

"It's a new day, sweetheart."

Her hands came up to rest over his and she leaned back and let him comfort her. They watched the sun begin to rise, painting colors in the sky. They witnessed its light wash over the greenery of Hungary. They watched it create glimmers on the lake they stood over. They felt warmth as it rose higher into the new day.

"I, Niklaus Mikaelson," he began, "promise to love you, Caroline, for the rest of my existence. I promise to give you my heart and soul every moment we share. I promise to protect you no matter the circumstance, even to protect you from yourself, and if need be, protect you from me. I promise to hear your needs and I promise to fulfill your dreams. You are my one and only. You are my light in my darkness. You give me strength with your compassion and so I will give you my body and my knowledge of the world. I promise to never abandon you and as long as you are with me, I promise you will be happy. For I will forever cherish you. My love is yours 'til the end of time."

Still standing behind her, he pressed his lips to her temple. She turned her head to the side, reaching her arm behind his neck and kissed him passionately. He covered his mouth over hers, making her forget Yesterday.

She skimmed her fingers over his left hand, touching the ring he wore proudly to the world. Eleven years of marriage and every day, even when they fought, he had kept the promise of his wedding vows to her.

It was their second journey to Hungary; the first time they quickly brushed through out of excitement. This time they lingered but when they finally left they wouldn't return for at least another thirty-five years. She wanted to forget. He made her smile in Morocco.

**Hope I didn't disappoint. It was interesting to write a future-chapter of them. Let me know what you think. Your reviews make me smile!**

**Translation: 'Te amo, tambien' – 'I love you too'.**


	3. Ireland

**Hello dear readers! I apologize for neglecting this story. I was feeling unmotivated towards it for a while so I hope this chapter makes up for my disappearance.**

**Scene extension from the Epilogue.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

"You're no fun," Caroline pouted at him, her drink still in her hand.

"No, love, you've just had too much to drink," he replied amused.

"Bloody hell, Nik, if Caroline wants to get smashed she can get smashed allll she wants," Rebekah slurred and sang out.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the two blondes. His sister draped her arm around Caroline as drunk friends would do, and then they both slouched backwards in their booth seat.

"Yeah Nik, I'm going to get slammed," Caroline grinned. Her attempt of a British accent failed her miserably. As always.

"The term is 'smashed', Sweetheart, and"

"Another round!" Stefan interrupted. He came stumbling over to their booth, four drinks in his hand.

"Thanks baby," Rebekah puckered her lips upward and Stefan gladly kissed her into an oblivion.

The four of them miraculously bumped into each other in Ireland and the night was still young.

**~TVD~**

_The streets of Dublin were blanketed in snow and the air was so crisp it almost hurt to inhale. The pair had just finished a day of shopping upon Caroline's request; Klaus of course obliged. _

_They laughed together and poked fun at each other, flirting as if they were always on first dates. Caroline discovered she could mimic an Irish accent but she couldn't perfect her English one. From then on she pretended to be an Irish woman and Klaus role-played her American boyfriend. _

_He told her that the last time he was in Ireland he went on a killing spree and she simply responded that it was their duty to make better memories of the place. Her bubbly demeanor never swayed and her light was forever comforting him. Every day he loved her more. _

_It had been three years since Stefan and Rebekah's wedding. The couple would often call to say hello. Stefan would call Caroline often, making sure she was still happy with Klaus because he was still very protective over her. _

_Klaus noticed all the calls but he loved spending time alone with Caroline. It was the selfish part of him really. He wanted her all to himself and he would remind her of that often. He didn't say it aloud to her but his possessiveness didn't go unnoticed by her; he was never big on sharing and Caroline loved that. Sometimes._

_After their day of shopping they returned to their suite only to leave again. Klaus suggested they take a walk and find a pub for a drink._

"_Oh my god it's freezing!" Caroline chattered as a gush of wind her face. "I mean, I know I'm a vampire but even I could feel the cold!"_

_Klaus chuckled at her comment. He wasn't cold at all. "Come here, love," he said as he pulled her close to him as they meandered down the brick sidewalks. "I'll warm you up," he smirked at her. He pulled her to a stop and lightly brushed his lips against hers. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and grazed his mouth along her cheeks and on her eyelids. He placed gentle kisses all over her face and when he pulled away he saw how her skin had turned slightly pink, a blush he always loved to see on her. _

_Despite the fact that she was blushing she couldn't help how she felt. "Mmm more," she leaned toward him, covering his hands that still rested on her face. _

"_Still smooching I see."_

_The familiar voice made both of them turn their heads to the direction of it and Caroline let out a loud squeal. _

"_Stefan! Oh my god what are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you!" she ran over to him and jumped in his arms, "Why are you here? Where's Bekah? Oh never mind I'm just so happy to see you!" she finished by hugging him tighter._

"_I've missed you too, Caroline," he returned her hug and closed his eyes at their embrace, "Rebekah is at our suite. She wanted chocolate so." He finished his sentence by pulling away and lifting up the brown paper bag he had in his hands. "Hello, Klaus," Stefan said warmly as he addressed his brother-in-law._

"_Rippah," Klaus replied warmly in return, "I see my sister's needy ways have not changed," he mused._

"_Hardly," Stefan drawled, "So what brings you two to Dublin? Rebekah and I were just passing through. We plan on being in London by tomorrow…she says your family has some property there or something?"_

"_Correct. Caroline and I,"_

"_We've been everywhere!" Caroline interrupted enthusiastically. "Stefan he's shown me the most beautiful things but of course you already know that."_

"_Yes dear friend Stefan would know all that because dear friend Stefan calls you so often," Klaus stated while never taking his eyes off the brunette._

_There was a tension in the chilly air. Stefan knew why but he was unaffected. Caroline on the other hand could not understand Klaus' drastic change in demeanor. _

"_Well I say we all meet up for drinks," Caroline suggested, breaking the silence._

**~TVD~**

"Here's to forever friendships!" Caroline toasted as she held her drink in the air.

"Here here!" Stefan joined his drink with hers.

"I love you, Care," Rebekah giggled, "And I love you as well dear big brother!" she said as she nudged him with her arm.

"Come on, Nik," Caroline urged him to join in the toast.

Klaus was already drunk but unlike his family and Caroline, he could easily hide the effects. However, the three of them wanted him to continue drinking and like a schoolboy he decided to give into their peer-pressure.

He lifted his glass smirking and whispered in Caroline's ear, "Don't say I didn't warn you, love."

The four of them toasted and soon the small pub they collected in became their playground. Rebekah became the chattiest of them all, regaling them with tales of the old days and how Klaus was always so secret in whatever he did. Caroline was drunk but she was listening intently on the stories of her hybrid lover. From what she gathered, Klaus cherished his family but he also cherished his solitude, his seclusion.

At some point the four of them gathered around a pool table; guys versus girls. In the middle of the game Rebekah got mad that they were losing and ended up crushing some of the balls in her hands. Needless to say the game was over.

As the night grew later the pub was filled with more people. Eventually a live band came alive in one of the corners of the place.

Drink after drink was consumed. Klaus and Stefan ordered a round of shots for the entire pub and Rebekah and Caroline happily danced on the dancefloor. In another world, if the two blondes were single they could have any man they desired. The way they swayed their hips could lure in anyone.

A woman approached Rebekah and suggested a nightcap. Rebekah was flattered but she gently turned the woman down and then made her way to her husband. For the remainder of the night Rebekah and Stefan remained at the booth, kissing each other, completely unaware of their surroundings.

Caroline was about to leave the small crowded dance floor but then she felt Klaus come up behind her. "Love," he purred in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

The music changed to a slow seductive tempo and Klaus was just warming up. Still standing behind her, he pulled her hips against his and held them there with one hand. His other crept up the side of her body and then under her arm, guiding it to wrap behind his head. As the music continued its slow rhythm, Klaus moved their hips in unison, never allowing any space between them. Caroline could feel the heat radiating off of him and in return she parted her lips and leaned back into his body while his hands roamed up and down the sides of hers.

They were surrounded by strangers, some were looking at them, but Klaus didn't care. His hand slid down over her dark jeans and he squeezed her thigh, "Caroline, I want to show you the world," he breathed on her neck.

Their hips still swayed in unison and Caroline breathed a little more harshly. She wasn't as drunk as she thought she was and therefore she was fully aware of his hands on her body.

"Caroline, you're mine," he slurred against her jaw line. And then she realized that Klaus was indeed drunk. He was definitely smashed and she had never experienced him this intoxicated. She didn't know what to expect from him so she decided to play it safe, or at least for the sake of the people around them. "Let's go back to the suite, Nik," she said while turning in his arms, putting her face to face with him. She gasped as she looked at his eyes. No blue. Just amber. Glowing amber orbs were fixed on her face.

"I'm not letting you go," he said as he tightened his embrace on her. They had stopped dancing.

"Nik, I'm not going anywhere," Caroline assured him. "Let's you and me go back to the suite, okay?"

His hands rubbed up the sides of her body until they were cupping her face. "My god you've bewitched me. What are you?" He held her head tightly and she brought her hands to cover his.

"Nik"

"Shhh, my love." He tilted her head back uncomfortably and lowered his head to hers, his mouth hovering centimeters above hers. "You're mine," he whispered right before his mouth began to devour hers. He kissed her so deeply and so slowly Caroline became lightheaded. Eventually she grabbed his shoulders to steady herself and yet he continued to kiss her. He angled his head to the side as his pushed his tongue in her mouth, making them both moan. He backed her into the edge of the bar as he continued to kiss her, never parting.

"Excuse me sir, but you two are going to have to take it elsewhere," the bartender ordered to them.

Klaus broke apart from their kiss and sent a lethal glare to the man. Caroline saw and then also noticed all the eyes on them. People had been watching their heated moments and she became incredibly embarrassed.

"Come on Nik. Let's go," she said as she tugged on his arm. But Klaus wasn't moving no matter how hard she pulled. He kept his eyes on the bartender and the poor man stood frozen, unable to move because of fear.

"Come on, Klaus. Go home with Caroline," Stefan appeared in front of him, successfully blocking Klaus' view of the bartender.

"You think she is unhappy with me, Rippah?" Klaus turned his icy glare onto his brother-in-law.

"Klaus I know she is happy with you," Stefan calmly replied.

"Really, are you sure? Because your incessant calls would suggest otherwise"

"Nik stop it. Stefan is my best friend. You know that," Caroline said frustrated.

"Take Caroline and leave, brother," Rebekah appeared at his side. It seemed the three of them were close to sober and Klaus' intoxication only heightened. Rebekah handed Caroline her and Klaus' coat. "I'll see you tomorrow, Care," she smiled warmly at her. She took her friend aside for a moment. "I have not seen him this influenced since the last century. He is going to be intense tonight," she warned.

Caroline fixed her eyes on Klaus. She knew he could hear them. "I'll be fine, Bekah."

"Yes, I know you will, love," she replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow, brother," Stefan said speaking to Klaus. The hybrid only nodded in return.

With that, Klaus walked over to Caroline grabbing her hand. He led them out of the pub leaving their drinking companions behind.

**~TVD~**

Caroline's head was still buzzing. Not from the alcohol but from the way Klaus' hands made her feel when they were on her body earlier.

He was walking at a quick pace, weaving them through pedestrians, as he tugged her along.

"Nik, please talk to me," she pleaded.

"I need you, Caroline," he said gruffly, turning his head back towards her for a brief second.

She gulped down hard. His eyes were glowing like fire, burning for her.

They finally made it back to the hotel and as soon as they made it inside their suite Klaus was pressing her against the door. His face was in her hair as he pressed his body against hers. "Oh Caroline, do you know what you mean to me?" He breathed her in. "You can't leave me again."

"Again? Nik"

"I searched for you day and night but you kept running"

"Nik that was three years ago"

"You're mine. Do you understand? Bloody hell Caroline." He kissed her hard but she was kissing him back. She pushed him until his back was against the wall of the hallway. "You're so beautiful. You angel," he said to her as he hitched her knee up to his hip with his hand. He kissed her neck and sucked on her soft skin. Her hands held onto him tightly and she moaned as she felt his mouth on her.

He flashed her to the edge of a sofa and sat her on the arm of it. He stood between her legs as he circled his strong arms around her once more. Kissing her already swollen lips. "You bloody temptress, do you want me?"

Caroline was taken back by his question. She'd never experienced him so vocal as they kissed. She was overwhelmed by him and it made her nervous. Still, she wanted him. She always wanted him.

"Niklaus," she locked eyes with his, "I love you. I will always want you."

Never taking his eyes off of hers, he tore off her coat and shredded her blouse. He ripped off her jeans, peeling them off her as if they were made of delicate lace. His hybrid strength made the process of tearing the material as if his hands were swiping away a silk web. He gave the same treatment to her lingerie and Caroline panted as she felt his hands undress her. His head dipped down to her stomach and she felt his tongue drag up her abdomen, up her valley, and then onto her neck until his mouth covered hers. "You're intoxicating, Caroline," he growled in her mouth.

He picked her up and flashed them across the room. He pressed the front of her body against the glass of the large window that overlooked the city. His hands lifted her hands so that her palms rested on the glass above her head and then his fingers tickled down her body. One of his hands cupped her soft curves while the other traveled further down until it reach her center. She was breathing harshly, rapidly at the feeling of his hands. "You're a queen Caroline. Look out. Look below," he purred in her ear, "All of that is yours," his fingers began to stroke her slowly, "And you, my love, are mine."

She felt like she was melting against the glass. Her body grew hotter as his hand never stopped moving against her. He bit down on her shoulder with his human teeth and writhed between the glass and his hard form. "Do you know what you do to me, Caroline? You make me want to get lost in you, every time you're near me." His hand against her moved faster and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Niklaus, I can't"

"Oh but you can, love," he lowly chuckled, never stopping his movement. She screamed out in pleasure as she came undone. Her knees gave out and she began to fall onto the floor. Klaus let her lay on the cool wooden surface as he undressed himself. Before she could catch her breath she felt his arms picking her up and then carrying her as he walked across the grand suite. She slowly opened her eyes from the pleasure haze she was in and found his. They were still glowing, vibrantly. She had never seen his eyes so bright. They were transfixed on her. "You are the only one who truly knows me. Do not dare to leave me again."

He tossed her onto the large bed and she scooted back until her head was at the headboard, she remained resting on her elbows. He circled the bed, as if he was hunting her, his eyes the perfect echo of a predator. "You're so beautiful. I've never seen anything so beautiful. Anyone so beautiful."

"You're beautiful too," she spoke.

He stopped his pacing until he was directly in front of her. He grabbed her ankles and tugged her body until he felt her heat against his. He pulled at her shoulders bringing her face closer to his. "No, sweetheart. I'm a monster, but I'm in love with you nevertheless." He seized her mouth in a searing kiss and it was all almost too much for Caroline to handle. The entire night had been intense and it was far from being over.

His lips savored hers. He kissed her like couldn't get enough of her and before she could protest, he made one swift movement until he was inside of her. She gasped at the surprise. He had just taken her and was now moving roughly.

He pushed her down onto the mattress and then set a steady rhythm. Laying his body over hers he kissed her neck as her hands roamed his body. He felt her fingers trace the lines of his stomach and then make small circles on his back. They traveled further down and she squeezed his soft backside making him groan. "You bloody temptress. Say you're mine."

He quickened is pace. "Niklaus," she whined as she bit her lip because she was teetering on the edge once more.

"Say it"

"I'm yours, Niklaus," she met his illuminated eyes, "Always."

All of sudden he stepped away from her but only to flip her body over. He climbed on the bed whilst on his knees and pulled her hips against his. He pushed into her again and she moaned. One of his hands held her hip while the other felt the silkiness of her back. He moved within her deeply, making each stroke slow and torturous. Both of them were panting, hot from their movements because with each thrust, she pushed back, meeting him perfectly.

He fell onto her and Caroline loved the feeling of the weight of his body on hers, crushing her to the mattress but he never stopped moving. She turned her face to the side as her cheek was pressed to the sheets. He swept away the hair from her face. "You will never belong to anyone else," he said gruffly against the back of her neck."

"No, never," she moaned.

"You will never leave me again," he continued and then bit with blunt teeth into her back. He continued to bite her, never breaking her skin but he bit hard enough to leave marks. "You're mine, forever, Caroline. Forever. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

And then it all made sense. Caroline understood. It was already obvious that alcohol could heighten the emotions of a hybrid but what Klaus was expressing was Fear masked with a cool demeanor. She knew now. She realized he liked for them to be separated from everyone because he wanted her to himself. He didn't like Stefan's calls because he was afraid she was unhappy. But he was selfish so even if she was unhappy he would still keep her. He had had a taste of what it would be like without her in his life and since then it had become his greatest fear and most important goal. He would never let her go.

"Niklaus, I'm not going to leave you," she tried to say steadily but she couldn't help how it came out like a moan.

He snaked his hand between the bed and her body and found her center once again. He didn't stop moving as he began to caress her. "No. Never. Because you love me."

She whined and gasped and panted at the feeling. "Yes," she purred, "Because I love you." Hot waves washed over as they rippled through her body. She moaned loudly as she felt a blinding passion hit her hard.

He turned over again and quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed into her again. She was still riding on waves of bliss as moved within her. His mouth found hers again while his hands rubbed up and down her body. His tongue danced with hers. "I love you, Caroline. I love you so bloody much it hurts. Oh my love, my love," he pressed his forward to hers and moved to finish, "I'm yours forever." A guttural groan erupted from him as he finally found his release. She was still high from her own but they both kissed each other deeply. She moved his mouth to his neck and kissed it tenderly. His head fell onto her shoulder as they both tried to catch their breaths.

He rolled off of her but pulled her to his side. They both fell asleep within a matter of seconds.

**~TVD~**

The next morning Caroline awoke to a delicious soreness. Her entire body felt thoroughly ravaged and her mind fluttered to the memories of last night. She felt her body pressed against his and his arm draped around her. She pulled away from him but only so she could look at him.

Klaus opened his eyes to Caroline studying him. "Good morning, sweetheart," he said as he eyed her curiously.

She smiled lazily at him, taking notice that his eyes had returned to their amazing shade of blue. "Good morning."

He looked away from her and stared at the ceiling. He sighed deeply before speaking. "I'm sorry, Caroline."

She furrowed her brow. "For what?"

"For my behavior. I know I said some things that may have been overwhelming."

She was listening to him but he didn't look at her. She climbed on top of him but kept her face close to his. "Listen to me Nik. I love you. I don't want you to be afraid"

"I am not"

"Yes, you are. You made that very clear last night." She kissed him. "But I'm not going anywhere. I want you, always. I need you in my life. As for Stefan"

He groaned and looked away. Truthfully he hated this conversation. He did not enjoy addressing the fact that he had weaknesses.

"Listen," she urged and he looked into her captivating green eyes again, "Stefan is my best friend. But anything I tell him over the phone you already know. Last night you told me that I was the only person who truly knows you, well it goes the same for me with you. Stefan and Rebekeh know us but you and I still have secrets that are ours to share."

He brought his hand to her face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Did I hurt you last night?" he whispered as if afraid to hear the answer.

"You don't remember?" she asked confused.

"Yes, I do. But I was lost in you. Selfish. Please be honest with me. Did I hurt you?"

"No Nik, you didn't. You were…intense," she laughed, "But you didn't hurt me. I knew you wouldn't."

He let out a breath of relief.

"But," she continued, "You did call me a 'temptress' more than once and I can't decide if that's a good thing."

"Sweetheart," he smirked, "That's a very good thing." They both laughed.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"Come along you two," Rebekah shouted as her and Caroline linked arms and walked ahead of their beaus.

Klaus let the two blonde best friends walk ahead before he spoke.

"Stefan. I apologize for my behavior last night," he reluctantly admitted while they walked next to each other, both with their hands laced behind their backs.

"Oh it's all right Klaus," Stefan mused, "I just felt bad for that bartender," he joked.

"You're good to my sister," Klaus said seriously, "I understand your protectiveness over Caroline."

"Good," Stefan said. Not caring about the fact that he could easily become nothing. "Caroline is my best friend. We promised each other a long time ago to watch out for each other because you Originals can be very overwhelming at times. I'm not after you though. I know you're good to her, Klaus. But I miss her sometimes. She's a part of Mystic Falls I don't want to forget."

Klaus nodded at Stefan's speech. He understood him completely and was glad that the once Ripper was not afraid of talking to him like this. "We have an understanding, Stefan."

"Don't we always?" he replied and chuckled.

Klaus called out to the girls in front of them. "Sweethearts! How do you two feel about Brazil?"

**I hope that chapter was enjoyable. I know the characters may be slightly OOC but please remember that this took place during the epilogue of "The Other Side of You", therefore time has elapsed, leaving room for change. **

**Please leave reviews if you have time! I know the chapter was intense but I'd love to read your thoughts. :]**


	4. Russia & more

**Hello dear readers, Wow! Thank you so much for your reviews. My heart is warmed. Your comments help me so much when I write.**

**Special shout out to _Sci-fi Christian_ and _clashcityrocker083_: You two wonderful ladies always leave me the most reassuring, flattering, hilarious, and heartwarming reviews and PMs. I am so very thankful and extremely humbled. **

**All right! Well, a few weeks ago the lovely Nina Dobrev retweeted me on twitter and since then I got a flood of followers from all around this globe. What an adventure. This chapter is dedicated to my new French friend. Thanks for the convincing. **

**Warning: It's a long chapter. A completely different tone since it's a futuristic Klaroline.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

The sun was at its highest as Caroline strolled along one of the canals in St. Petersburg. She was taking in the sights by herself and while the architecture was enjoyable to behold, she missed him. Seeing the world just wasn't the same without him.

She went in out of numerous shops, committing trinkets and phrases to memory because she was not one to collect. Klaus would always remind her that she could get anything she wanted but all she wanted, all she needed was him.

She ambled over a small bridge and stared down into the glistening water, staring at her reflection. _Nik, where are you?_ Her days had been lonely and her nights unbearable. She understood why he left her behind but it also angered her. Klaus had compelled a few older vampires to keep an eye on her for her safety. He thought she didn't know but she knew him well enough to predict his decisions. Despite the fact that they kept a distance, it didn't take long for Caroline to figure out which vampires were her personal bodyguards. She was thankful for the protection, she just wished he'd told her.

As a Hybrid, Klaus was tuned into not only the vampiric society, but also almost all the werewolf packs through out the world. Word had spread that he was a Hybrid, or rather The Hybrid. Numerous pack leaders had been approaching Klaus, explaining to him that the Original Wolf was going to rise again. It was all very dramatic the way they spoke about it but in the end they would always ask him if the Original Wolf was his father. And if he was, could Klaus answer their questions about how werewolves evolved. But Klaus didn't know, and it occurred to him that he didn't know anything about his father or if he was in fact the Original Wolf.

He left her nearly two months ago. Two tortuous months for Caroline.

She felt someone appear next to her; she looked at her reflection in the water again and smiled.

"Good afternoon, dear sister," came a warm voice.

"Hello dear brother," Caroline grinned turning to him.

The art of speaking was always evolving but Caroline could always depend on the promise that he would stubbornly stick to his proper ways of greeting. Elijah was a beautiful man, obviously the eldest of his siblings but his handsome appearance was timeless. True to his nature he was dressed as a gentleman of the current decade would.

"I've missed you, why do you like to stay away for such long periods of time?" she complained as she hugged him.

Elijah returned her embrace and smiled. "Niklaus does not enjoy feeling like a little brother."

"That's not an excuse," she said while putting her hand on her hip.

He chuckled. He was glad to call her his sister. "No, I gather it is not, Caroline." He spoke to her as his eyes scanned their surroundings. "I enjoy traveling," he stated simply.

"Well you can travel with us. I don't care about Nik's opinion of you; I have a say too and I say you should join us."

"I am very thankful for your invitation, sister, but frankly I do not enjoy being, as you would say, the 'third wheel'."

By now they were walking alongside the canal. "Oh come on Elijah! I can totally hook you up with someone."

"'Hook you up'…do you realize how ridiculous that phrase is?" he teased, "And what exactly is my brother's opinion of me?"

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"Hello Kitten," Kol whispered in her ear, startling her as she was locking her front door.

Bonnie huffed as she stepped off her porch. "Go away, Kol," she gritted out.

"Oh come now," he said walking alongside of her, "Don't you like me, Bonnie?" He smirked at her, his devilishly handsome face was enough to make any woman swoon.

"I am a witch. You are a vampire. And"

"Yes yes, I know. We aren't supposed to like each other. Trust me darling I've been around for a long time."

"Leave me alone, Kol."

"Hmm, that's an idea but it doesn't sound nearly as enjoyable as getting to know you."

"Well I don't want to get to know you," she said as she took a turn into the woods. It was a little past midnight and there was a full moon in the sky. A wolf howled in the distance and even though several decades had passed, Mystic Falls had not changed. Dangers still lurked in the shadows and Bonnie still gained power from her ancestors. So much so, that she was able to slow her aging process earlier than expected. Just like Caroline, her appearance was youthful, like no time had passed, and Kol had been intrigued.

"That's probably true, but that doesn't mean you can resist me," he said smugly.

"Yes I can, Kol. It's actually very simple. Because even if you weren't a vampire, you're just not my type," she spoke evenly.

"Well then I'll just stick around until I am," he promised.

With that Bonnie turned to him and locked eyes with his as she smirked. Kol knew what was coming. He felt the searing pain in his head as she worked her magic. He wanted to fall to his knees and hold his head like he had done so many of the other times she had done this to him, but this time he had an idea. An inkling.

He stumbled toward her and clasped her upper arms bringing her close to his body. And then, through the pain, he kissed her. Bonnie melted against him and as their kiss lingered on, the pain he felt completely diminished. He pulled away from her to watch her reaction. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and he smirked at her like the egotistical man that he was. Her breath hitched as she realized what had just happened. Kol had found a way to counter her spell in the most delicious way and she had enjoyed it.

"Tell me you can resist me now, witch."

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"I am not an overbearing father figure," Elijah complained.

"And I know you aren't but that's what he says. You know how Nik is, he just likes to think he's the only Original. Don't worry I know better," she comforted.

"Yes, well you tell him that I think he is childish."

"Isn't that childish to say so," Caroline chuckled.

Elijah grumbled to himself.

"Besides, I couldn't tell Nik even if I wanted to," she noted sadly.

"I know, Caroline," he acknowledged.

"Ugh!" she stomped her foot, "You know, you're right Elijah, he is childish! I'm a lot stronger now than when we first met; I can handle myself. I don't understand how he could think otherwise, I, I"

"He loves you, Caroline."

"Yeah I know, but"

"Excuse me," a stuttering man interrupted, "Are you Caroline Mikaelson?"

The man's English was heavily layered with his Russian accent. He was dressed in a suit except it did not belong to the current decade. It was unique and the man who wore it, Caroline realized, was not a man at all. _Vampire. _

"Who's asking?" she replied. She was ready to put up a fight if need be. That, or make or a run for it.

However Elijah interrupted. "Ivan, what is the message you need to deliver?"

The vampire gasped for a moment but then composed himself. "Apologies, Lord Elijah," he stuttered, "I did not recognize your latest appearance."

He then turned his attention back to Caroline.

"Mrs. Mikaelson, on behalf of the Royal Romanov, I would like to personally extend an invitation to the centennial assemblage of the Anastasian Vampiric Society." Ivan then turned to Elijah, "Anastasia would be delighted if you were to come as well, my lord."

He fumbled in his pocket and then handed a black envelope to Caroline and swiftly bowed to her and Elijah. He was gone before she could blink.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"Mon Chaton," he sang in a French accent, "you cannot stay in there forever."

Bonnie could hear Kol outside of the house. Always referring to her as his kitten and she hated that she was beginning to like it. After he had kissed her she hit him with another aneurism and made a run for it. She reached the house that she often used to contact the spirits, the very same one that would not allow vampires to enter unless they were welcomed. Bonnie, at the moment, was glad Kol could not enter but it had been hours and she knew she had to come out soon.

She peeked outside one of the windows and watched Kol stop pacing the porch and then eventually lean on the front door. He let his back slide down it as he made himself comfortably sit on the floor. His arms rested on his raised knees as he relaxed.

My god he was persistent, she thought to herself. She took a moment to really look at him. He leaned his head back against the door and closed his eyes. He looked so peaceful, completely at ease. And she thought he was cute. Definite eye-candy. A hottie for sure.

She had been staring at him for a while until he heard him speak. "Enjoying the view, pet?" His eyes opened and looked directly at her through the glass of the window. He knew she was looking at him and she quickly disappeared into the shadows once more.

"Bonnie, come out of there."

She was pacing in one of the rooms but she could hear him. She walked over to the front door but she couldn't bring herself to open it.

"Please leave me alone, Kol. Please." She whispered very low but he could hear her perfectly.

He sighed in frustration. "You know I'm not going to hurt you, right?"

But she didn't respond.

"Bonnie, ma belle, I'm not going to hurt you. Quite the opposite actually."

"How do I know that? How can I trust you? Your track record isn't really promising, Kol," she bit out.

He liked when her claws came out.

"You can handle me just fine," he reassured her, smirking to himself.

"The hell I can," she mumbled as she played with the ends of her hair.

"Mmm I assume you're referring to our kiss. I enjoyed it very much. And you did too, pet. I look forward to our next one."

She whipped open the door but the magical barrier kept him from falling back. "There won't be another one, Kol Mikaelson!" she fumed as he stood up facing her.

His eyes slowly looked her up and down, allowing her to watch his clear admiration of her beauty.

A few months ago he returned to Mystic Falls to refresh his memories of his first home. The same night he stood in the woods, where his village was once settled, he saw Bonnie headed toward a clearing.

From a distance, he watched her perform a spell. He didn't know what she was doing exactly but she was making fire dance in the air and he was mesmerized with not only her fearsome power, but also her dark alluring beauty. Since then he decided he would pursue her. And he quickly discovered that her hatred for vampires, which was just a mask of her stubbornness, was an equal rival to his burning desire for companionship, which he masked with his egotistical nature.

"Come out of there," he ordered gently.

"And then what?" she demanded in return.

"Then I'm going to kiss you." He wasn't one to shy away from saying what he wanted. He was Kol Mikaelson. His brothers cherished the rules of courtship and that is where he differed. "Bonnie, you were made for kissing." He smiled at her as he watched her eyes widen at his audacity.

"Aren't you afraid of what I could do to you," she questioned. "I know countless spells and curses. I can hurt you from I stand if I wanted to."

He grinned. "And why haven't you?"

She crossed her arms and lifted her chin in defiance. "You still haven't answered my question. Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Nope." He answered, popping the P like a little kid.

She scowled.

"Listen, Bonnie. You should be afraid of me but you're not. The only reason you're in there is because you're afraid of your feelings for me. You and I have no real fear of each other and that, my dear, is reason enough as to why you should give me a chance." He extended his hand towards her, beckoning her to come out.

She sighed in defeat. Anger in her eyes. "Okay fine. I'm going to come out but no kissing."

"Yes, kissing," he countered and raised his eyebrows.

"Kol!"

"Yes, kitten?"

And then she laughed. She couldn't help it. He was so damn charming.

His hand was still outstretched towards her. He slowly moved his index finger, curling it, silently coaxing her to come to him.

"Kitten," he called again, lowering his chin but keeping his eyes on her.

"You know," she said slyly, a gleam in her eyes, "cats only come when they want to."

She moved towards him, finally stepping over the threshold.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"The Anastasia what?" Caroline asked Elijah as they journeyed up a spiral staircase.

"The royal princess, or more precisely, duchess, Anastasia of the nineteenth and twentieth century. Her family was killed but the people of Russia believed she escaped her family's fate. They were right, however, Anastasia was also reborn as a vampire that same night."

Caroline remembered watching animated movie about Anastasia but she never assumed there was any sort of truth to it.

"Okay," she breathed taking in the information, "So what's this assemblage?"

They were now in her hotel suite, sitting in her living room.

"To be clear, it's simply a party that happens once a century. Anastasia only invites the elite and she always invites our family if we are near." He stood up and poured himself a brandy he found in the complimentary bar. "I suppose word has spread that you and Niklaus are married. I should warn you, Caroline. She was turned by Finn, his attempt to move on from Sage, a whole other story, but once she was turned her eyes were set on Niklaus."

"Seriously?" she scoffed. "Okay I am so going to this shindig."

"My brother would not be pleased if I let you go alone, Caroline."

"Fine, then come with me."

"Caroline,"

"No Elijah. It was Klaus' stupid decision that I'm alone right now. I have body guards that follow me around all day so I'm sure they'll stalk me at the party too."

Elijah closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly a Mikaelson habit. "Caroline, I urge you not to go."

"I'm going Elijah," she said flatly.

**~TVD~**

Caroline stared at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a shimmering floor length form-fitting rich plum dress. It was strapless and it hugged her chest in a sweetheart-neckline fashion. Small black feathers accented the V of the neckline and from there the small feathers traveled in a sweeping trail until it reached the upper-thigh slit of the dress; the dress gathered tightly around her waist to emphasize the curves of her body.

She did a turn and peeked over her shoulder. The cut-out of the dress exposed the small of her back dangerously low but the dress made up for its little upper material as it swept down to the floor, extending into a small train.

Caroline turned her body to face the mirror again and fixed her hair that she decided to wear down. Her curls were tousled in almost a wild fashion, her eyes were shaded and smoky, and her lips a dark crimson.

She slipped on her black peep-toe stiletto heels, picked up the invitation from her vanity and walked out into the night, exuding the confidence that was the very essence of her former name; Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls.

**~TVD~**

The compelled human accepted Caroline's keys and swiftly set off to park her car. As she walked away from the valet area, she took in the sight of the palace before her. It was divinely old and was illuminated by lighting that jutted out from gardens and the many reflection pools that she walked by. The closer she got to the palace, the louder she heard the sounds of a classical orchestra. Two doormen greeted her as they opened the solid gold doors. She walked in and found herself standing at the top of a grand expanding staircase that overlooked the party.

All eyes turned upward toward her.

Caroline scanned the enormous and elegant ballroom and her eyes settled on a woman sitting on an actual throne in the back. It was slow motion from there. Before she began her descent, she heard her name announced for all to hear; _Lady Caroline Mikaelson_.

She heard the low rumble of whispers from the crowd after she was presented. As she neared the floor she looked at the vampires watching. Caroline realized she was amongst probably the oldest vampires in the world and her Nik was not by her side. But she wasn't going to let him down and show fear. With regality she walked through the crowd and they acknowledged her bravery by respectfully parting, making a clear path to the back of the richly decorated ballroom.

"Ah, Lady Caroline," Anastasia sweetly acknowledged. She got from her throne and stepped down the small platform to greet Caroline. She was royalty indeed. She was adorned in gold and jewels and her fiery hair reached her hips. Caroline noted the large crown she was wearing.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Please call me Anastasia," she instructed she took Caroline's hands in hers.

"Hello Anastasia, you may call me, Caroline."

The two women stood in front of each other, hands still in each other as a friendly greeting. The crowd was quiet. Anastasia was silent as she stared at the blonde. They were the same height, meeting eye to eye, and Caroline was intent on not breaking eye contact first.

"Hmm, I suppose I can," Anastasia replied. Caroline was not unaware of the boundary she purposefully overstepped. Anastasia smiled. "I underestimated you, Caroline."

"Well I hope that fact doesn't disappoint you," Caroline responded coolly as their hands parted.

"Not at all, my dear."

The crowd went back to their festivities.

"Come sit with me." The famous royal duchess hooked her elbow with Caroline's as she guided her up the platform. Another throne was added and they sat.

It was a strange night to say the least. Caroline was seated on a throne with an elite gathering of vampires before her. Wine laced with blood was offered to her in a golden chalice which she wisely and carefully accepted.

"You must have questions," Anastasia began but she never turned to look at Caroline.

"What questions do you think I have?" Caroline responded also not looking at the woman next to her.

"You must be very young, Caroline."

"Why do you say that?"

The duchess laughed, "Your mannerisms do not compliment with the ones of the guest."

Caroline smiled. "Age is a matter of perspective."

"I suppose that is true," the duchess agreed. "So tell me, how did you meet Lord Niklaus."

Caroline was browsing the crowd and she spotted Elijah surrounded and centered in a group. He nodded at Caroline and smiled.

"You could say he tried to have me killed."

"My oh my Caroline! Is that so?" The duchess gave Caroline her full attention now. Evidently intrigued by the story. "And how did you escape that fate?"

The blonde crossed her legs revealing her creamy skin the slit of her dress permitted. "He decided to court me instead."

"I must admit dear Caroline, I am curious about you."

She knew why. She knew the duchess wanted to see the woman that Niklaus Mikaelson chose over her.

"Are you?" Caroline responded.

"Ivan," Anastasia yelled, but no one came, "Ivan! You fool where are you?" Ivan stumbled forward. "More wine." He briefly nodded and bowed and went to retrieve her demand. "Yes, well let us not pretend with each other Caroline."

"Okay fine, Anastasia. Let me ask you a question then. Do you still want _my _husband," she boldly inquired.

Ivan poured them more wine and smiled at Caroline. Anastasia leaned back in her seat and sighed out of boredom. "Oh Caroline, why would you think that?"

"You knew I was here in this city. And you knew that if I came, so would he. Giving you the chance to see him again."

The duchess laughed. "I am impressed."

"Your royal highness, I thank you once again for your invitation," said a darkly handsome vampire, unknowingly interrupting the conversation.

"Ah Count Marcus, it is a pleasure indeed," she said as he bowed.

"I wonder if Lady Caroline would honor me with a dance?" His grey eyes sought Caroline's response.

"She would be delighted," the duchess responded.

The Count smiled triumphantly as he extended his hand toward Caroline.

She gave Anastasia an unpleasant glare in which the redhead smirked in return. Caroline stood up and accepted Marcus' hand as he helped her down the platform. He guided her into the crowd of dancing couples and swiftly twirled her into his arms. He held her in a classic waltz position and urged her to follow his lead.

Caroline could not help but remember the Mikaelson ball that took place nearly twenty years ago. She remembered it was the first time she danced with Klaus and she pretended to hate every minute of it. She remembered how Klaus kept his eyes on her through out the entire dance, much like Marcus was doing to her now. She remembered secretly loving when a dance partner would do that to her, but now, now she hated it. She felt horrid dancing with another man that was not her husband. If she ever did, it was only with Elijah, Kol, and Stefan.

She didn't look at him while they danced. "You do not know of me do you, Caroline?" He said while he turned them deeper into the crowd.

She looked up at him. "No I don't. Should I?" She kept her voice even, as to let him know she was not interested in any ulterior motives he may have had in mind.

"No," he softly chuckled while shaking his head, "I am know one in particular, at least compared to the Niklaus Mikaelson. I have heard of you though, and your beauty."

Caroline was busy taking in the sight of the ballroom and its guests. The help consisted of compelled humans and the older vampires mostly spoke in Russian. A few of them were watching her though and she did not like it one bit.

"Lord Niklaus is lucky to have such a beautiful wife," Marcus continued and she felt his finger brush over her wedding ring.

"Thank you, I enjoy being _his wife_." she emphasized.

He laughed again. Amused with her determination of reminding him she was taken. "You are fearless, Caroline. I am curious about you."

"Yes, well, you can get in line."

Again, he chuckled.

"How do you know my husband?" she asked.

"I was very familiar with Rebekah once," he spoke. "Niklaus did not like the notion of me with her so I attempted to have him killed."

Caroline stiffened.

"Obviously my plan did not fall through because I had underestimated him. I must say though, if he were to see you and me dancing together I am sure he would not mind torturing me again," he drawled.

_Where is he? Where is he?_ she thought frantically.

"Have you seen Rebekah as of late?" he inquired.

She squinted her eyes at him. "Yes."

"How is she?"

"Married." Caroline met his eyes as she informed him.

She felt his arms go rigid. "I see. That is unfortunate. You see, Caroline, I was hoping to call her mine once more. Funny how after all the dishonorable acts Niklaus has committed he managed to find love."

His grey eyes continued to pierce into her as he spoke. Caroline couldn't look away as he continued.

"And now I have learned that he has ruined my chance of true happiness. Tell me Caroline, should I return the favor?" he threatened as the he squeezed her hand in a vice grip.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Elijah appear next to them.

"Marcus," he bit out.

"Ah, Elijah, it has indeed been a long time my friend."

"You are no friend of mine, Marcus. You know better. Now, release my sister-in-law."

Strangely enough, the guests were not interested in the current banter. The Anastasian Vampiric Society was above it and so they carried on with their party, leaving the three of them in their own dangerous bubble.

**~TVD~**

_Lord Niklaus Mikaelson,_ he heard his name announced as he made his descent toward the floor. The crowd immediately parted for him and as he passed the nobles they bowed and whispered his fearsome name.

Klaus walked to the back of the room and was greeted warmly by women he had known in the past. They each offered him a golden chalice but they weren't interrupted.

"Oh Niklaus," Anastasia purred to him as she got up from her seat. "What a wonderful surprise. I was not aware you would be attending."

Klaus was not in the mood for games. He briefly took in Anastasia's appearance and rolled his eyes at her ridiculous amount of jewels she wore and of course the crown on her head. He knew the truth; the crown she wore was just a reminder for herself.

"Don't play games with me Anastasia. Where is my wife?" Waves of anger were rolling of him.

She gulped down her fear but then quickly composed herself. "She is dancing amongst the guests."

Klaus turned his head toward the part of the ballroom where guests were dancing. At the exact moment he witnessed Elijah put his hand through someone's chest, successfully ripping out a heart in the process. He watched his brother let the body drop to the floor and then honed in on the conversation:

"_Caroline, are you all right?"_

"_Yes," she said shakily, "I'm fine. Thank you…"_

Klaus felt fingers lacing with his own. He turned to face who would dare touch him in such a manner.

"Come sit with me, Nik," Anastasia whispered to him. Her eyes were screaming for his attention.

And he gave her his full attention. He turned his body to face hers and glared down at her. He did not speak a single word. His jaw was set and he was ready to kill someone but he did not move. He simply looked down on her.

Anastasia released her hand on his and backed away, bowing her head ever so slightly.

**~TVD~**

"I'm fine Elijah, really."

"I urged you not to come tonight, Caroline," Elijah said sternly.

"I knew what I was getting myself into," she defended herself.

The guests would every so often, nonchalantly glance at the grey corpse on the floor but then would maneuver around it as if it meant nothing at all.

"Well it was unwise," the elder brother pointed out as he cleaned his bloodied hand with his handkerchief.

She crossed her arms. "You know, Nik is right. You are an overbearing father figure."

"Who has my deepest gratitude," Klaus interjected, "Thank you, brother."

Elijah clasped Klaus' shoulder in reassurance. "Family above all." With that he made his way through the crowd, leaving Klaus and Caroline to their own discussions.

"Nik," she breathed.

Klaus looked down at the corpse and immediately recognized Marcus' face. He could only imagine what he could have done to Caroline and that only was reason enough for his anger.

He took Caroline's hand without really looking at her, fully aware of her searching eyes on him, and led them out of the ballroom.

**~TVD~**

Caroline noted that he seemed to know the palace. He led her down numerous hallways and they climbed several staircases; she could no longer hear any evidence that a party existed in the very same structure.

They walked out onto an enormous alabaster balcony that overlooked the nightlife of St. Petersburg. She remained standing in the middle of the balcony while he walked to edge and gripped his hands into the marble sides. The stone crumbled beneath his grip and he sighed.

"Caroline," he began, "Do you realize what could have happened tonight?" His back was still facing towards her.

"Yes," she whispered. _Look at me. Please look at me._

"Elijah urged you not to come and you still did."

"Yes."

"And after you met Anastasia you still stayed?"

"Yes." _Oh please look at me, Nik._

"How could you be so careless with your life, Caroline?" he scolded.

Then all of a sudden her mood changed. She was now furious with him. "Oh that's rich coming from you!" she fired back. "Careless with my life? You were the one who left me in the first place. And yes, I am grateful for the protection you had follow me around all these weeks but what about you? Huh? You can't always trust that you're truly invincible."

"But I am, Caroline!" He shouted as he turned around to face her. Their eyes met briefly but then roamed over each other's appearance.

Caroline took in his black tire. He looked sleek and powerful. Muscle tone was rippling beneath the dark color; a panther.

Klaus realized the dress she was wearing and he grew even angrier. He knew she wore the dress to spite him. The thought of Marcus' hands on her bare back, the thought of his eyes staring at her cleavage, sent him off. He flashed over to the other edge of the balcony and punched a marble pillar. Nearly half of the balcony crumbled and fell to pieces onto the city streets below.

"Oh great! Now look at what you did!" Caroline complained.

"What I did? What I did?" he laughed without humor. "You deliberately put your life at risk tonight Caroline. Why?"

The distance that separated them was hurting them both. They stared back at each other, both wanting to close the distance but both too stubborn to make the first move.

"Why!" he yelled. Since they had first proclaimed their love for one another, Klaus had never shouted at her before. _I could have lost you tonight, darling. Why sweetheart, why? _"Wh.."

"Because I knew you would come!" she yelled back in defeat. "I knew it was wrong," she explained, "But I didn't care." She took a deep breath but she couldn't stop the tears that began to run down her face. "I couldn't take it anymore, Nik. And you wouldn't return my calls. Your cryptic messages weren't enough." She attempted to wipe away her tears without messing up her makeup. "I can't be without you but you obviously can be without me." She sniffled and hiccupped and then rolled her eyes at herself, realizing her own stupidity; her decision was wrong and she knew it. "But I needed you to come back. And I knew that if I came here you would come for me. I knew you would come for me." She repeated it to herself. "But you can be without me…" she trailed off as she stared at the floor.

As a vampire, Caroline's body was not the only thing that remained unchanged. Her most favorable and unfavorable characteristics of her personality also immortalized. She would forever be bubbly. She would forever be full of light. But she would also be self-conscious; she would always doubt herself, even if she was aware that her vampire nature heightened those emotions. She couldn't always fight them away.

Klaus' anger melted away as he listened to her. _How could I have been so careless with her?_ Never in his existence did he think he would find love let alone be a husband. She was his wife, to have and to hold, and he was failing miserably. He didn't take Caroline with him because he was unsure of how dangerous he would become. He knew he had a temper, and he promised to her that, if need be, he would protect her even from himself.

But he went about it all wrong, he thought. He could have left her with one of his siblings, with Stefan and Rebekah. But he had left her alone and he hated himself for doing so.

His heart broke at the sight of her crying for that reason. He slowly closed the distance between them. "I'm sorry, love," he said as reached out his hand toward her face.

She slapped his hand away and turned around and began to walk away, still crying, still mad, still hurting.

He flashed in front of her though and hugged her to him. The second he pressed her head to his chest she let out a pained cry and sobbed in his arms. "I'm sorry, Caroline. I was wrong," he said as he held her tightly to him. "I was _a billion year old supernatural moron_," he admitted, quoting her description of him from decades ago. He felt her arms wrap around his waist. "I cannot exist without you, darling. I could never. I missed you terribly," he spoke as he nuzzled his face in her hair.

He pulled away so that he could look at her. His eyes searched her face. His hands began to caress her back and then they roamed over her body frantically. Not because he wanted her, because he did, but he was more so checking if she truly was all right. He was making sure she physically unharmed. His hands glided across her creamy skin while her hands clenched the lapels of his jacket. His hands slid up to her neck and he saw she was wearing the teardrop-diamond heart necklace he gave her. _Caroline Forbes, you are the love of my life, _he remembered telling her. It was the same night she gave herself to him completely. He would never forgive himself if he lost her.

He sighed as his thumbs caressed her hot cheeks. He leaned down and rested his lips against hers. It wasn't a kiss but it also wasn't a non-kiss. Caroline sighed gratefully as their warm breath mingled. He could feel the stress of her body leave. She had been extremely tense and now Caroline felt embodied by strength and warmth.

Klaus pressed his lips to hers more firmly and lifted her body, her feet leaving the floor. Her tousled hair fell around his face and a wave of lilac and honey consumed him.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body pressed against his was home. She was home. She could smell cool mint leaves with other scents of nature. She was finally home again.

He set her down and broke their kiss. "I absolutely despise that dress you are wearing, sweetheart," he said as he felt the small of her back. He truly did hate that she chose to wear such a revealing number without him by her side.

She giggled. "Well you can take it off me later," she said smiling up at him.

He smiled at her. Feeling so lucky to have made it back to her. "Volim te."

Caroline touched his face. "Volim te."

**~TVD~**

Klaus and Caroline reentered the ballroom with her on his arm. The guests smiled at them and, yet again, bowed as they passed by. They walked to the back of the room where Anastasia sat, unhappy about the reunion.

"I see you two have found each other," the duchess smiled with fake joy. She got up from her seat and walked towards them and addressed Caroline. "Would you care to take a walk with me, dear?"

Caroline smirked at her. "No thanks," she casually answered while she held Klaus' hand. She led them to walk around Anastasia and then up the platform. They both sat down in the plush thrones. Caroline set her hands on the armrests and crossed her legs at the knees. "We prefer to sit."

Klaus was extremely proud. He couldn't hide his satisfaction. He reached over and picked up one of Caroline's hands and without breaking eye contact with Anastasia, he kissed it.

"Ivan," Caroline whispered kindly.

Ivan leaned toward her. "Yes, my Lady Caroline," he stuttered.

She gave him a warm smile. "Could you please get me and Nik more wine?"

Ivan smiled hugely. "It would be my pleasure," he answered smoothly.

The duchess was livid but despite her royal title, she had no power. No one in the room would dare go against an Original; and Caroline, Miss Mystic Falls, Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson, the baby vampire of the guests, knew her place. It was by his side.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

After hours of spending 'quality time' with his family, Elijah walked out into the night. Caroline apologized for calling him overbearing and Klaus continued to thank him. He chuckled to himself. He was glad his brother and Caroline got married but he mused at the fact that they had a lot of issues to work through. _Such tempers._

He ambled over a bridge as he pondered where he would go next. Suddenly a figure flashed before him and then he peered into the distance. His breath hitched as he recognized her figure, her face. _Impossible. _Her name barely came out as a whisper as he spoke aloud.

"Katerina."

**Whew! I know this chapter is a lot. **

**Translation: 'Volim te' is 'I love you' in Croatian.**

**The more I write, the more I realize how incredibly difficult, but fun, it is to write a futuristic Klaus and Caroline. I'm glad I added an epilogue to "the other side of you" because I have room to be creative…but man oh man. This is an adventure to write. **

**So what do you think? I really missed writing Kol so I decided to give the whole Klonnie ship a try. How'd I do?**

**Did you like how I tried to work in some Russian history and then twist it: Anastasia? Haha**

**I may write a continuation of this drabble (as another chapter) in the future. Not sure yet. **

**Anyway, please leave me a review if you have time; I appreciate any comment. :]**


	5. Spain

**Hello lovely readers,**

**Thank you thank you thank you for the supportive and awesome reviews. I cannot say enough how thankful I am. Truly.**

**I've been bedridden-sick for the past couple of days so I apologize for the late posting AND for the lack of fluidity in this chapter. To be honest I'm not satisfied with it but I had to get it out. **

**Scene extension from the epilogue.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

_I want you like the stars beautifully burn_

_I want you like the world gracefully turns_

_My need for you is far from over;_

_I'll stay in your arms for as long as forever_

_How could I doubt my love for you?_

_I breathe in joy; my life renewed._

_Tingled skin and your warm caress_

_Drumming hearts in humming chests_

_I love you like a howl to the night_

_I love you like hopeful wings in flight_

_You consume my thoughts during my wake_

_Souls collided; my body to take._

_Your lips divine pressed to my neck_

_Whispered words I'll never forget_

_My god I'm yours; I'm yours alone_

_My stubborn heart, you have won_

_Fingers laced and bedroom eyes_

_Happiness tumbling like rain from warm skies_

_Oh I want you; oh I love you,_

_Oh I love you. _

_Oh I love you._

~self.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

Caroline rolled over and laid her eyes on the person sleeping next to her. The sun had not risen yet but she could still see him clearly. Every detail of him was pulling her in like gravity.

She sat up and traced her finger on his warm bare chest but he didn't move. She continued to trace until she reached the thin sheet that covered him from his waist down and from there pulled the sheet completely off. She leaned down ever so slowly and pressed her lips to his slightly parted ones.

Klaus stirred when he felt her hair tickle his chest and face. He felt her lips on his and immediately pulled her body onto his. His hands splayed over her bare back, his fingers firmly dug into her skin but it was only with desire.

Caroline broke their kiss only to move to his neck and she lightly sucked as his hands tangled in her hair. His breath hitched as he felt her bite his earlobe.

"Caroline," he breathed. His entire body was humming for her. Only moments ago he was asleep and now he felt a stirring within him, a needy desire that could only be fulfilled with her.

"Shhh, Nik," she smiled as she kissed him again.

Her hand cupped his face, her thumb underneath his jaw. She pressed open mouth kisses down his neck and onto the planes of his hard chest. Her other hand tugged down his cotton pants and she sat up for a moment to pull them off completely.

Klaus quickly sat up and grabbed her face, crushing his mouth to hers but she gently guided him to lie down. Her hand cradled his face again with her thumb underneath his jaw, holding him in place. She resumed kissing his chest and then let her tongue glide down onto his stomach. She kissed and nipped at his skin while she listened to his breathing become more erratic.

As she kissed him, he felt her free hand begin to touch him where he needed it most. Her other hand left his face and splayed over his chest, then onto his stomach, as her lips continued to travel further down. Her hot breath teased his skin as if caressing him. Her hand continued to touch him, stroking him and before he could anticipate it he felt the warmth of her breath collide with the motions of her hand.

Klaus groaned as his hands grabbed the sheets under him. His mind could only focus on her and her movements, the sensations she was giving him. He felt her hum around him and in return he moaned; he looked down at her and she had been watching him. The sight of her was his undoing. He groaned in ecstasy and then ever so slowly came down from his euphoric high.

She drove him insane. He sat up and grasped her upper arms. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he pulled them up on their knees, their bodies flushed against each other.

His abrupt movement took her by surprise and she gasped as her darkened green met his ambered blue. His arm was still wrapped around her waist while his other grasped behind her neck, holding her in place.

He looked at her and she was a wild beauty. "No one else, Caroline. Only you," he spoke to her and then he leaned down and covered his mouth over hers.

His tongue invaded her sweet mouth and slid against her tongue. He angled his head to the side, deepening the kiss in the process and she whimpered as she became lost in him. She lost strength in her body as he continued to thoroughly kiss her.

She gripped onto the biceps of his arms as he suddenly pushed her body to lay on the bed. His mouth immediately went to her chest and he teased her sensitive skin while his hands flew to her hips, ridding her of her sleep shorts. She felt his fingers trace her inner hipbone as he brought his lips to her neck. She gasped and he chuckled lowly as he playfully sucked hard.

She was about to kiss him but he cupped her face, placing his thumb underneath her jaw, mimicking her actions on him earlier. He made sure to look at her for a moment. His eyes bore into hers and she watched how his playful expression turned into one of a seducer.

Still holding her in place he leaned down and teasingly brushed his lips against hers. And then he slid down her body, gently nipping at her skin as he traveled further down. His eyes never looked away from hers. She was panting and then biting her lower lip as she watched him place her legs to rest over his shoulders. As he lowered himself, her body moved until her head was no longer supported by the bed.

She gasped loudly as soon as she felt his tongue swirl against her. She moaned a throaty purr as her eyes focused straight ahead on a window while her head hung off the bed. The sun was beginning to rise but to her it looked like it was setting. For a moment she couldn't tell if a new day was beginning or if they were entering another night. For a moment she lost track of the hour. But it didn't matter. With him she wasn't bound to trivial human schedules and thoughts; with him, her perception of time and of life was changing. Caroline moaned again as she felt Klaus' centuries of expertise continue to turn her world upside down.

**~TVD~**

The sounds of a busy Granada woke Caroline from her deep slumber. Her arm reached over but she collided with nothing. Klaus wasn't in bed with her and she sat up, her brow furrowing as she wondered how long he'd been gone.

She got up from their bed and wrapped the thin sheet around her and then left their room. She peered into the large Spanish style kitchen and found it empty. She padded across the foyer, into the natural-lit living room, onto the sunbathed balcony and still he was nowhere to be found.

It had been two weeks since they left Paris on his insistence. In less than four months Stefan and Rebekah would be married but Caroline was insanely busy with the duties of being Maid of Honor. As soon as Rebekah asked her she went straight into Caroline-Forbes mode; planning, calling, designing, organizing, shopping, and maybe a little compelling. Klaus hated it. He truly loved how talented she was when it came to these things but he hated that it took her away from him. He hardly ever saw her and so he told his sister and Stefan to _bugger off_ and leave Caroline alone. Caroline of course scolded him and he retaliated by literally hauling her into his private plane. They were in Granada several hours later. She berated him for his immaturity during the entire journey until she saw the large villa they would be staying at. He laughed at her abrupt end of her lecture, knowing full well he had won her approval.

Caroline meandered back into their bedroom and then into their large marble bathroom. There on her vanity table and chair she saw his note and package.

_My beautiful siren, I'll be back around noon with plans for you and me._

_I love you._

_~Nik_

She opened the package and smirked. Klaus had bought her a black leather jacket, a black tank top, red leather pants, and black leather boots. "What on earth are we doing today?" she mumbled to herself.

**~TVD~**

Showered and primped, she styled her in a high ponytail and left a few strands loose to frame her face. She put on the leather ensemble and gave herself one last look in the mirror before she eagerly dashed outside the front entrance to meet him.

There he was. Klaus was dressed in his own leather gear, all black of course. He had on a pair of Ray Bans they made him look like the ultimate European model. A badboy to say the least. If that wasn't enough to make Caroline swoon, he was leaning against a shining black Triumph Rocket Roadster. The vintage style motorcycle was just as sexy as he was and the closer Caroline got to him the more she wanted to take him back inside and into their bedroom. But she shrugged those thoughts away and decided to concentrate on what he had planned for her.

"Hello, sweetheart," Klaus greeted as she stopped in front of him. He rested his hands on her hips pulling her closer and kissed her lips.

"Hi," she beamed up at him, "So, what are we doing today?"

"Our destination is up there," he smirked, pointing to the cliffs and mountains that were painted in the distance.

"On this." Caroline stated, eyeing the motorcycle.

He moved her chin to make her look at him again while he took off his sunglasses. "I've acquired numerous skills over the centuries; you will be safe, love."

She gave him a small smile. "I know I will be. I mean, it's not like I could die from a motorcycle crash. Vampire. I remember." She finished with a roll of her eyes.

But Klaus could see right through her.

He cupped her face. "Caroline, you and I both know you cannot die from this. Still, I don't want you to be afraid. That is my reasoning for saying you'll be safe. Physically, as a vampire, you're nearly indestructible; you can do whatever you wish. However," he said as his hand smoothed over her hair, "you will not be able to do anything worthwhile if you continue to hold onto to human fears. Put your mind at ease, love," he urged.

She nodded at him. "Okay."

Klaus leaned down and kissed her softly. A promising and reassuring kiss. He put his sunglasses back on but then took out another pair and he dimpled as he slid them on her face. He then turned around and mounted the motorcycle. With a turn of the key and flick of his wrist the engine roared to life, growling and humming for Caroline to join. He extended his hand towards her and she couldn't help but grin. She was genuinely excited.

She hopped on, her inner thighs comfortably hugging his hips and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hold on, love." She heard him say. A smile could be heard in his voice. He flicked the kickstand up and they zoomed down toward the busying streets of Granada.

The weather was perfect. The sun was high and it was warm like autumn winds but still cool in the shade. The breeze made from their fast pace wisped their skin in the most exhilarating way. They flew down narrow alleys that were brightly painted in squares and every once in a while Caroline could smell a spicy aroma drifting out of a kitchen windows.

The people were lively. Friendly. Waving at them as they sped by. Klaus accelerated and it made Caroline's head whip back for a moment. She giggled and he couldn't help but smile at her happiness.

They weaved around vendors and villas and as Caroline took in the sights that came in and out of her vision, she quietly gushed at the moment. She was with Klaus, on a motorcycle, in Spain, because she was in a relationship with him. She loved him madly.

They came to a stop as they were approaching the more mountainous terrain. A farmer was herding his cattle across the path. The engine rumbled beneath them, sending exhilarating shivers through Caroline's body. Klaus took one of her hands from his waist and placed a lingering kiss in her palm. He loved her.

Boots back on the pedals, Klaus throttled the handle and released the clutch. The engine purred again as it began its climb up the semi-rocky path. The higher they climbed, the wilder the forest became. On one side Caroline could see the dense trees and exotic plants she had never known and on her other side she saw the structures of Granada from a distance. The blocky structures looked like stone Lego pieces and Caroline loved the sight of them.

She felt Klaus' thigh' muscle move as he switched the gears with his boot. For a brief moment she wondered how he learned to ride a motorcycle. It was only a year and half ago did she come away from Mystic Falls with him to Paris, and they technically had been together for a less than year. They still had a lot to learn about each other but one thing she was sure of was that she wanted to be with him.

They slowed and Caroline could see they were now on the edge of the mountain. There were surrounded by boulders and tall trees and the sound of birdcalls filled the air. He turned the engine off and Caroline dismounted. He followed after her as he let the bike lean on its kickstand.

"This is nice," she said as she looked around and above her, taking her sunglasses off.

Copying her movement, Klaus took hold of her hand, "I'm glad you like it so far," he replied. He led her toward the edge of the mountain and there on a stony cliff was a table set for two. He took off his jacket and then hers. He walked over to the table and pulled out one of the chairs, "My lady," he joked.

"Why thank you good sir," she laughed playing along.

**~TVD~**

Klaus had surprised her with a picnic. In the past hour they ate the finest Spanish cuisine along with several types of wine. Like their first date in Rome, he regaled her with stories of his past, more specifically how he would often come up into the mountain they were now on and he would remember his home in Mystic Falls. Caroline looked around and had to agree that forest did have a similar feel to the ones in Virginia.

"Why did you wait so long to return to Mystic Falls?" she asked him, setting her empty wine glass on the small table.

He refilled her glass. "It was too much of a risk because of Mikael and his persistent efforts to kill me," he replied casually.

Caroline frowned. "I'm sorry you had such terrible parents."

This wasn't her first time she said this to him. "Stop apologizing Caroline. Everything I've gone through in my life has led me to you so stop feeling sorry."

She had aggravated him but his statement also was a compliment. "Well jeez, I don't know if I should be sorry for making you upset or I should thank you," she said folding her arms across her chest.

He smiled at her as he put a piece of chocolate in his mouth. "You can thank me."

She scoffed, shaking her head and then laughing. "You're so egotistical."

"Wouldn't be the first time you've told me that, love." He broke off a piece of the Spanish cocoa. "Chocolate?" he offered.

"No." Now she was bothered by the fact that he could shrug off her insult so easily.

He stretched out his legs in front of him and reclined in his chair, watching her with a gleam in his eyes. "You're very stubborn, darling. Did you know that?" he teased.

"Yeah well you're a control freak," she retorted.

"You're lovely when you're frustrated."

"You're not lovely when you're frustrated." She smirked at him. She crossed her legs at her knees and leaned back in her chair. This was becoming a game. A silly game.

"Oh yes? Elaborate for me, sweetheart. What am I when I'm frustrated?" he asked amused.

"Cute."

He frowned at her.

"See," she said, "Look how cute you are now. Puppy face." She was bothering him now and she knew it.

"Bloody hell Caroline, you're killing me."

"Seems like you're the frustrated one now, Nik." She laughed.

"Hmm" he mused, "Well seeing that we are both frustrated perhaps we should seek a release? Or would you prefer to wake me like you did early this morning?"

At his comment she blushed furiously. She stood up quickly and walked toward the edge of the cliff and focused her attention on the view. Hoping he didn't see her reddened face.

There was no doubt that Klaus was the best lover anyone could ask for but they had never talked about it. In fact, Caroline had never woken him up in that manner before either and when she thought back on it she honestly couldn't believe it was her who did that.

But Klaus had seen her blush and he stood up and followed after her. "Caroline," he crooned while he ran his finger up her arm and over her bare shoulder. She felt the heat even from his ginger touch. "There's no need to blush, love."

She felt him stand behind her, his breath on the back of her neck. "I didn't." she lied. She was nervous with him and it brought her back to how she felt when he was first pursuing her.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear. "Sweetheart, I love the fact that you want me at any hour." He kissed her shoulder. "My body is yours to do as you please."

Caroline felt herself blush again.

He turned her around to face him and he cupped her face. He waited until she looked at him before he spoke. Finally, after a beat, her uncertain eyes met his curious gaze. "Why are you blushing?"

She rolled her eyes at the sky and then stepped into his embrace, letting her forehead rest on his chest. "Ugh, I don't know." She huffed. "I don't know, I don't know."

"Shhh love, there's nothing for you to be embarrassed about. Listen closely; I want you. Look at me." She raised her head and their eyes met. She was locked in with his powerful and demanding gaze. "I want you. No one else Caroline. Only you." He reached up and smoothed her hair.

"I want you too," she whispered, still shy in saying it aloud. She was still trying to figure out why she was shy in the first place. The only reason she could think of was that he was just so overwhelming. All his knowledge he acquired over the centuries and his expertise in bed was something she would always have to battle because of her immortalized insecurities. She decided to voice her thoughts right then. "You're just really overwhelming."

He furrowed his brow. "I don't want to overwhelm you. I want to please you"

"You do!" she interrupted and then she blushed again.

At that he let his strong hands roam down her back, squeezing until he reached the back of her thighs. He picked her up abruptly, making her wrap her legs around his waist as he flashed them into the woods. He set her down but kept her close to his body. They were hidden from anyone's view between two huge boulders. "You're a very sexual woman, Caroline, and I love that about you," his voice became deep and husky," I love touching you. I love the sounds you make whilst I'm inside of you and I burn with desire knowing it is me who is giving you such pleasure." He cupped her face, not letting her look away from him. "You are my bliss."

She blew out the air she had been holding after he finished speaking. "See what I mean? Overwhelming. Intense."

"Yes," he smiled, "I know exactly what you mean." He moved his hands to rest on her hips. "Kiss me."

Before now, he'd never asked her to kiss him simply because Klaus was the type of man that took what he wanted. But she didn't hesitate. She pushed up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Her fingers curled into his hair as she kissed him harder and he reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her body tightly. When they finally parted, their breathing was labored and they looked at each other wildly.

For a moment Caroline could see vulnerability in his eyes. Klaus took off his shirt and let if fall to the leafy ground. "Put your hands on me," he ordered gruffly.

Caroline bit her lip and he smiled at her. She reached her hands toward his muscular chest and let her fingertips lightly brush against his skin. He closed his eyes. Instantly his muscles flexed under her touch and his jaw tightened as she ran her fingers down his sculpted stomach until she reached the top of his leather pants that hung low on his hips.

She pushed on his stomach, backing him up into the boulder behind him. She ran her hands up his body again, fingers feeling the strength and power that rippled under her touch. His eyes still closed, he rested his head against the stone behind him as his mouth parted; he reveled in the feel of her hands on him.

"You're beautiful, Niklaus," she said with all the love she had for him.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding and opened his eyes. She gasped at his amber eyes. "Only you could do this me, Caroline. Your hands on my body give me the most exquisite feeling." He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and slightly lifted her to his level. With one arm around her waist and the other tangled in her hair behind her neck, he kissed her. Hard. Passionately. He delved his tongue into her mouth, making her moan, and tasted her sweetness, only barely satisfying his craving for her. He pulled away from her abruptly. "Do you realize, love, that I would do anything for you? Give anything to you? Anything. That is the power you have over me and never in my lifetime have I felt anything so overwhelming and intense."

She stared into his eyes and then cupped the side of his face with her hand. "I don't know what to say." She inwardly scolded herself for being so lame.

"Don't say anything, love. Be proud, not embarrassed by what you can do to me. I love you." His eyes left hers and roamed over her face. He gently stroked her cheek with the backs of his knuckles.

She smiled so big it hurt. She brought hers hands to the sides of his face, mesmerized by his handsome features but completely captured by his honest confessions. "I love you more."

"Impossible," he argued, smiling back.

"You don't always have to win, Nik. You've already won my heart."

"Ah, so there is a poetic side to you," he mused.

She playfully shoved away from him and flicked her ponytail. "Well I like to let you be the cheesy one."

He chuckled and shook his head. He took hold of her hand and he started to lead her out of the woods. "It's getting late, let's head back."

"It's hardly late, Nik," she said looking upward, noting the bright afternoon.

He turned to her and then hoisted her up on his shoulder. She giggled as she hung upside down. "Very true. It's not late," he admitted, "but it's never too early to get you in bed, darling."

Caroline couldn't agree more.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

The remainder of their adventures in Spain included trips to Madrid and Barcelona. Caroline soaked up the culture every chance she had. Soon enough she was singing Spanish songs through out the villa and Klaus knew no sweeter sound.

He tried to convince her to stay longer but she insisted they get back to Paris; she was very serious about being a Maid of Honor.

He truly did hate that his sister had chosen his Caroline but he couldn't help feeling proud of her. In the end, he just missed her.

On their last night, Klaus surprised her again by cooking a full course Spanish meal and then he taught her how to Tango. The lingering spice on their lips was enough to heat up their bedroom. More than once.

**If you have time let me know what you think! As always, I appreciate any review. :]**


	6. Japan

**Hello my lovely readers,**

**I'm very sorry for turning into a ghost. Believe me. I'm mad at myself. I struggled with writer's block but even more with being interesting in continuing these drabbles. **

**Thank you for your comments on the last chapter; so glad you all liked Spain! Which reminds, I'm terribly sorry if my descriptions aren't accurate. I'm that American that loves other countries but I've never really been anywhere myself. Ahem, Klaus where are you when I need you?**

**Warning: This drabble is not fluffy. I came back with a vengeance. **

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters. **

**(Day 31- New Year's Eve)**

She still remembered how her hand stung from when it made contact with his face. She had slapped him. Hard. The sound of it had resonated through out the lavish suite and now the pain caused from it seeped into her heart.

In a few hours it would be midnight and her idea of going to bed early only led to the torture that was restlessness and loneliness. She frustratingly turned over in the spare bed and let out a ragged breath. She didn't realize someone opened the door until he was standing at the foot of her bed.

She shot up to a sitting position. "Get out," she said evenly.

But Klaus only leaned forward placing his hands on the bed, letting the window moonlight illuminate his face and chest. He looked exhausted and the anger she had grown accustom to seeing on his face was nonexistent. He stood there wearing only his flannel pants and Caroline could see the need in his eyes; his expression was identical to hers.

"I mean it, Klaus, get out." Her voice broke mid sentence. Her lip trembled so she pressed her lips together in effort to hide the fact that she was near another breaking point.

But he saw right through her. Her weary eyes betrayed her verbal commands and her physical frailty only made him want to hold her more. He brought his knee up on the bed and moved towards her.

"Don't," she warned as she placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him back.

The pain etched on his face was becoming too much for her to handle so Caroline pushed against him, silently begging him to leave. Klaus turned his head to the side and glanced at her hand on him. He took it in his own and slowly guided it back down to the bed.

She couldn't move. She was lost in his eyes as he continued to move toward her, gently pushing her to lie back down. He flicked his stare to her lips. After all the time that had passed he was now starving for her. He was missing her so much that it was hurting him.

She was missing him too. In fact it had been so long she could hardly remember why they were driven to this point. She watched him as he hovered over her body. She missed the weight of him on top of her. She missed the warmth of his skin. She missed his whispers in her ear. She just missed him.

His face came closer to hers, his mouth was only centimeters away. He was going to close the distance but she turned her face to the side at the last second. Rejecting him.

She didn't want to glance up at him as he continued to hover on his hands and knees over her. She didn't want to look at him in fear of breaking down. But she felt them fall on her neck; hot tears fell from above and slid down the sides of her neck.

"Caroline," he whispered brokenly, "Please." She felt his fingers barely brush against her arm as if she was something forbidden to touch. "Please, my love," he whispered again.

She turned her face to look at him and immediately broke down into tears. She brought her hands up and covered her face as she sobbed loudly. Her body wanted to curl into a ball but he wouldn't let her. He moved her hands away from her face as he tangled his hands in her hair. He let his body fall onto hers. Their legs struggled to twine around each other because of the bed sheet but he was too emotionally hurt and impatient to wait. He stole her lips. Both of them were crying. He was raggedly breathing and she was gasping for air, but he kissed her. His lips moved against hers madly and when she cried harder, opening her mouth to him, he breathed in sharply before he attacked her mouth again.

She brought her hands up around his neck and kissed him back. Her hands grabbed at the skin on his back harshly and she returned his fervor. She eagerly moved her lips against his. Sobbing in between their shaky breaths, she kissed him.

He broke their kiss and surveyed her features. "When was the last time you fed, Caroline?"

She gulped down, knowing he was going to be upset with her reply. "I don't remember."

**~theVampireDiaries~**

**(Day 1)**

"Sweetheart, wake up," Klaus said as he gently nudged her awake.

Caroline stretched on the sofa of the plane and opened her eyes to his excited blue orbs. "Are you finally going to tell me, Nik?"

"We're in Tokyo, love." His face dimpled as he watched her reaction unfold into one of excitement.

She sat up and giddily wrapped her arms around him tightly. He responded by standing up and pulling her up with him. He pressed his face into her hair, breathing her in.

They both wouldn't consider Tokyo to be a romantic city but to them it signified his promise of showing her the world. _Rome, Paris,…Tokyo_. His voice echoed in her mind as she recalled their memorable conversation in his art studio. That was nearly seven years ago and she was still amazed that she was with him.

In Paris and in Rome they admitted their love to one another and now he wanted to show her the exciting lights of Tokyo. And the fact that they were now in Tokyo, after all this time, made his promise and her acceptance a true reality. Caroline's surreal experience with this man was no longer unbelievable. Her relationship with him was wonderful, in the most terrifying sense.

They exited the plane and of course went straight into a limo. Caroline rolled her eyes and Klaus shook his head. He knew she loved how he traveled but because she was so humble she would never admit it.

A little while later they were in the heart of the city. In traffic. Normally being stuck in traffic would annoy Klaus to no end but the gleam in Caroline's eyes as she stared out of the window banished all his thoughts of frustration.

It was already late evening and the city lights danced over her features through the limo windows. As he sat across from her he took in her casual yet sexy attire of a form-fitting sweater paired with a skirt and tights. She ran a hand through her hair as she continued to stare out of the window and then crinkled her brow. Her eyes landed on something she found odd. Her beautiful face broke into a smile and she let out a breathless laugh. It was right then and there that Klaus decided he wanted to make Caroline his wife.

Despite the fact that his sister was married to Stefan, he himself never planned on getting married. He found that tradition only reserved for humans but being with Caroline persuaded him otherwise. Yes, he was going to make her his wife because he would have it no other way.

"No calls," he said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

She turned her head towards him, taking in his lounging form, wearing his trademark Henley and dark jeans. "What?" she asked confused by his abrupt comment.

He sighed because he still struggled asking rather than commanding. "I'm asking you, love, to not make or take any calls while we are here."

She threw her head back and let out a light laugh. "Are you always going to be so possessive and jealous, Nik?"

"Are you always going to be so talkative with everyone we know?" he countered.

She scoffed playfully. "Niklaus. They're your family and my friends. So yes I will always keep in touch with them."

"I'm hurt, Caroline, "he feigned sorrow, "it would appear that I am not enough for you."

His use of her name normally meant he was extremely serious but, with no pun intended, she knew he was crying wolf. "Nice try. I'm not falling for your act, hybrid." She smirked.

He grinned back at her because he honestly loved how well she knew him. "You never agreed to my request, sweetheart."

"That's because I don't have to," she pointed out.

In less than a second he was leaning over her. The lack of standing space in the limo made his posture all the more domineering. Her breath hitched at the sight of his determined eyes. "Alright sweetheart, what can I give you to persuade you to agree?"

"Um. What?" she whispered.

"Flowers? Jewelry?" he teased, "or how about a shopping spree in Poland? Or," he was having fun with this now, "how about a villa in Tuscany or perhaps a Canadian castle of your choice?"

"Okay, no!" she said giggling. "That's way too much."

He became very serious. "For you love, nothing is ever too much."

"Be realistic, Nik."

"Oh I am, sweetheart."

She frowned. "It just all isn't me."

He adjusted himself to sit next to her. "It is you; you just don't see what I see, love."

She knew she wasn't going to win the argument so she decided to go back to the main subject at hand. "Alright. No calls for two days."

"Ten," he countered, smirking at her.

"Three," she said, folding her arms across her chest."

"Fifteen."

She gasped. Oh how he loved making deals. "No way! Five days max."

"Fifteen."

"Seven days, Nik."

"Fifteen," he said levelly.

"Ugh fine! Fifteen freaking days. But you have to—"

Klaus raised his eyebrow at her. His interest was now peaked at her unfinished sentence. "I have to what, love?" He kept his gaze on hers, patiently waiting for her to respond because he knew he was going to get it out of her at some point.

"Nothing, Nik," she responded as her eyes met his. Caroline knew what she wanted but voicing it was never her style. Because, while she was courageous, she would forever be intimidated by his confidence. Her eyes moved away from his stare and traveled to his inviting lips and then traveled over the rest of his body. Her eyes met his again and he was wearing a knowing smirk. She blushed.

"Oh my love," he chuckled as he brushed her cheek with the back of his knuckles. He moved so that he was in front of her again and settled on his knees. Her breathing quickened as he tugged her panty hose to her ankles and then slowly spread her legs, his hands resting on her thighs on either side of him. His gaze never left hers as he pulled her hips to the edge of the seat.

"No Nik," she whispered frantically as his hands began to inch her skirt up, "Not here...we're in a limo!…someone could hear." She covered his hands with hers, stopping their delightful way of teasing her skin. The thought of the driver hearing their lovemaking embarrassed her fiercely.

He leaned forward and planted slow open-mouthed kisses on her neck. "Anytime, anywhere, love. I don't care who hears. Let's make them jealous, shall we?"

His scent was all around her now. And like every other time they made love, she became dizzy and slightly drunk from his bedroom expertise. Except they weren't in a bedroom now. With all his charm and gentleness, she sometimes forgot that he was _bad._ Still, all his other crimes aside, she was certain her addiction, her pure need for him, was his greatest achievement as an evil mastermind. Even though they had many things in common, she was not blind in seeing how they were opposites as well.

"You're terrible," she said breathing heavily and sighed, closing her eyes as he continued to kiss and suck on her neck. She heard the vague sound of his pant's zipper and then she felt his fingers trace the inner part of her panties.

"Yes sweetheart, but you want me." He smirked, loving how in some sense he had corrupted her.

As he swiftly took her she gasped and passionately spoke against his mouth, "Yes, always."

He set a steady rhythm and she struggled to steady her loud breathing. She pressed her lips together in effort to keep quiet.

His jaw was slack from his ragged breathing and he watched Caroline bite her lip and close her eyes, lost in the sensations he was giving her. He tangled his free hand in her hair and kissed her hard. He heard her strangled whimper. He knew she wanted to keep quiet but he walked on the wild side for so many centuries he was determined to give her a taste.

"Sweetheart," he whispered in her ear, never stopping his movements, "Let go."

Her grip on his shirt tightened as she moaned, borderline screamed, loudly. Caroline never anticipated enjoying traffic so much.

**~TVD~**

_For once, they're in a country where he has not mastered the language. Caroline is shocked to say the least, especially after seven years of watching him converse and persuade people in languages other than English. _

_He gives Caroline her own personal tour guide; her name is Kimiko and she is a student who enjoys studying American culture. _

_The days which Caroline tours the country without Klaus, Kimiko plays the perfect tour guide. She understands and knows how to speak English and Caroline is very grateful._

_The two do what most young women enjoy doing. They shop. Hardcore style. They run in and out of Japanese shops just as fast as the world of Japanese high fashion changes. They also gossip and laugh as girlfriends do and Caroline is reminded how making friends has always been easy for her._

_Caroline learns that Kimiko is an only child with no mother. She learns that her father is a retired soldier and they don't spend much time with each other. The information pulls at Caroline's heart._

_She does her best to play the role of human. She tells Kimiko that she's taking a semester off from college and Kimiko asks endless questions about America. _

_One day Caroline invites Kimiko over to the penthouse Klaus and her are staying in. Klaus indulges in Caroline's dinner request. After all, she's kept up her end of the deal of not calling anyone. _

_Caroline learns that Kimiko can sing so while the blonde petals her fingers on a grand piano, they harmonize and sound as beautiful as they look. The blonde and the petite girl, who insists on being called Kimmy, easily become close friends._

_But Klaus, despite knowing a few vampires in the country, isn't set on always leaving Caroline with her tour guide. He makes sure to show her the mossy gardens of Saiho-ji. He sketches her as she sits under winter trees. They ride the ferris wheel in the San-Francisco-like city of Yokohama. He takes her to casinos where he makes her gamble a fortune. He takes her to theatres and she draws her initials with her finger in the palm of his hand as they sit side by side. They laugh in the face of death as they eat the infamous fish, Fugo. _

_He makes love to her every night and every night is more intense then the last. Caroline has never felt more ravished in her life. Klaus has never felt so sure._

**~TVD~**

**(Day 12)**

Caroline hummed a tune as she casually sipped on a blood bag while leaning against the counter. She peered up and glanced across the kitchen and living room and noticed it was pouring outside. A vibration from her pocket stole her attention. She took out her phone and read the text message and then laughed.

"What's so amusing, sweetheart?" Klaus sauntered into the kitchen from another entrance. He smiled at Caroline, loving how no matter how gloomy the day was, her light still shown brightly.

"Nothing," she replied smiling as she began texting.

He rolled his eyes. He hated her phone. Ever since they arrived in Japan, she gave it too much attention for his liking. If any woman had the ability to make a man jealous over a phone, it was Caroline. "Sweetheart."

She finished her blood bag and set it down on the counter. Her eyes remained glued to the screen as she continued to text.

"Caroline." Klaus called as he grew impatient.

Still nothing.

Klaus strode over to her and grabbed the cell phone out her hands. Without looking he tossed it over his shoulder and, to her relief, it landed on one of the plush sofas in the living room.

"What was that for?" she huffed.

"Good morning, my love," he casually spoke as he placed his hands on the edge of the counter on either side of her.

"Good morning. Now can you answer my question?" she said while folding her arms.

"I hate that bloody phone of yours. Must you constantly have it by your side? I don't like competing for your affections, Caroline." Klaus was serious. His mouth was set in a straight line as he looked down at her.

"I don't text all the time, Nik. I simply reply whenever Kimmy texts me. I'm just being polite," she teased, keeping her tone light.

"I'm not amused."

"Well too bad!" she shot back and shoved one of his arms so she could walk past him.

Klaus followed her into the living room. As soon as she picked up her phone he pried it from her hand again. He flashed to one of the balconies and came back empty-handed.

"Ugh! What is wrong with you?" she half shouted.

He crossed his arms and took a breath to calm himself before he spoke. "You're breaking our deal, sweetheart."

Caroline put her hand on her hip and smirked. "Actually I'm not. You said no _calls_. You never said anything about texting."

Klaus growled. "What's the bloody difference?" he yelled, "The point is I want your undivided attention."

"You have it every night" she fired back.

He was about to speak but she cut him off.

"Whatever. I'm going out." She walked past him and he fought against grabbing hold of her. He knew that she didn't particularly enjoy being manhandled so he instead flashed in front of her.

"Where are you going?"

"Well first I'm going to get a new phone and then I'm headed over to Kimmy's."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? You just threw my phone thirty-two stories down so obviously I need a new one. And she's my friend. Friends hang out with each other. Or have you never done that before?" she immediately regretted her words as soon as they came flying out of her mouth. She learned that Klaus knew thousands of vampires and humans but apart from Stefan, he was short of friends. She saw the hurt on his face before he quickly regained his emotionless façade. "No wait," she hurried forward as he began to back away, "I didn't mean that." She placed her hands on the sides of his face, making sure he was looking in her eyes. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

She leaned in and kissed him on his lips, lingering and letting him know how true her words were. Slowly, he began kissing her back as he held her wrists.

When they pulled apart she searched his eyes. He remained still. She furrowed her brow and leaned in again. She kissed him harder this time as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist and tangled his other hand in her hair. He tugged her hair and she broke away from his lips and gasped. Looking down at her, he brought his lips down to hers, teasing her as he barely brushed his lips against her mouth. "You are infuriating."

He let her go and stepped away from her. As a couple they fought a lot. Even so, Caroline had never used his past as a way to purposely hurt him and now she felt horrible. Klaus' loneliness was a sensitive issue because, while he would never admit, it was his greatest fear. "Nik, stop it. Please."

"It's quite alright, Caroline. I'm over it," he said evenly.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said as she approached him again. "I love you."

Klaus' features softened as she spoke the words he would always need to hear from her.

"I'm sorry. I love you," she said again.

He reached for her and held the back of her neck. "And I you." She wanted to kiss him again but he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Go to your friend."

"Nik-"

"Go," he said again, "Have fun."

**~TVD~**

An hour later, Caroline walked out of a phone store with a new phone. She never had to compel someone who spoke a different language and she decided she wouldn't try it again for a very long time. It exhausted her.

She pressed the keypad and pressed the phone to her ear. When he didn't pick up she sighed and waited for the beep to signal her to leave a voicemail. "Hey. I was just calling to let you know I got a new phone. Same number," she paused feeling frustrated and sad, "Nik, I'm really sorry about earlier. Please forgive me. I love you." She hung up and decided that she didn't want to hang out with Kimmy anymore. He was more important. They were more important.

**~TVD~**

Klaus watched as his cell phone screen lit up again but only to let him know he had a new voicemail. He knew it was from her but truth be told he was still angry. And he was upset with himself that he felt hurt. Caroline was the best thing that ever happened to him but he sometimes hated all the emotions that came with being in a relationship.

He decided he needed a drink, stronger than the ones that were stocked in his personal bar. He grabbed his coat and left the penthouse.

**~TVD~**

After trudging uncomfortably in the cold rain, Caroline finally made it back to the penthouse. Once she was inside, however, she frowned as she realized she was the only one there.

She pressed her phone to her ear again, and again he didn't answer. "Hey, where are you? I'm back at the penthouse." She breathed unsteadily. "I miss you."

**~TVD~**

Klaus lounged in the back of the limo and absently looked out the window. Originally he wanted to find the nearest bar but after a while he told the driver to just keep driving and to not stop until he gave the order.

His elbow rested on the edge of the window and his hand covered his forehead. He clenched his eyes shut as he tried to push away his fear. _I'm going to lose her. She's slipping through my fingers. I'm going to lose her._

He decided he felt like walking so he ordered the driver to pull over. However as he stepped out his cell phone fell out of his pocket and remained on the seat.

**~TVD~**

Caroline was about to call him again but her phone went off before she even picked it up.

"Hey."

"_Caroline? It's Kimmy, why do you sound so sad?"_

"No reason. I just don't like the rain," which was a lie because she normally found it soothing.

"_Oh I see. I know we usually don't talk over the phone but you didn't answer my last text. I was wondering if you and Klaus wanted to have tea with my father and me tonight?"_

"Umm," Caroline struggled with a response. She wanted to wait for Klaus but at the same time she was hurt by him. "Yeah sure. It'll just be me who comes though."

"_Oh that's fine, girl!"_

Caroline wrote down the address as Kimmy continued to speak and describe directions.

**~TVD~**

Klaus closed the penthouse door and walked in searching for Caroline. Not spending the day with her had taken a toll on him. Of course they had spent days apart but this time it was different. They were mad at each other. He wondered for a moment if she was still mad at him for throwing her phone over the balcony.

They were being completely ridiculous with each other but Klaus knew it was deeper than that. They were both holding back with each other. He confessed to her that he wanted her undivided attention at every moment and she fought him.

He scoffed as he remembered how they argued earlier. Shaking his head, he moved toward their bedroom. His eyes searched for her, his beautiful Blonde, but she was nowhere to be found.

He continued to search for her through out the penthouse only to realize he was by himself. He was physically alone but for the first time in a very long time he genuinely felt alone.

He leaned against one of the counter tops in the massive kitchen and called her. It went straight to voicemail and he frowned. "Hello Sweetheart," he swallowed, "I understand you are still upset with me. Come home so we can talk."

He hung up and clutched his phone and felt the unfriendly feeling of uncertainty.

**~TVD~**

"Kimmy your home is absolutely gorgeous," Caroline politely smiled. She found herself looking over a garden that was secretly nestled in the middle of the house. An opening was above it letting the continuous rain patter down onto the greenery and smooth stones.

"Caroline I am so sorry! I promise I'll get you a new one."

"Relax Kimmy!" Caroline said turning to her petite friend, "It's my fault I dropped my phone in your coy fish pond. I'll just get another one tomorrow. It won't be a problem." As the words flew out of her mouth she couldn't help but think of Klaus. The lifestyle they had together was nothing but lavish. She wasn't sure if it was meant for her. She never dreamed to live that way; she just wanted him.

The girls were interrupted when they heard someone cough.

"Hello father," Kimmy smiled.

It was only a few minutes later did Caroline find herself sitting on plush cushions on the floor, enjoying tea with Kimmy and her father, Mr. Fukuda. They laughed at their obviously different accents and Kimmy explained all of the things she had been learning from the blonde American.

Mr. Fukuda was an older man but no doubt ex-military. He rarely smiled but it was evident that he loved his daughter. He listened closely as she spoke about her friend.

At one point he explained all the different types of teas to Caroline and Kimmy showed her the traditional way to serve it. Caroline was a quick learner but it wasn't until she began to pour the tea herself did the general mood of the evening change.

"What a peculiar ring," Mr. Fukuda commented.

Caroline's eyes followed to where his stare was fixed on and realized he was commenting on her daylight ring.

"Oh. Yeah, it's a family heirloom," she lied.

"Hmm. I've only seen a few of them in my lifetime."

"Really?" Caroline said, going along with the conversation.

"Yes, that particular stone shines beautifully in the sun." He never took his eyes away from Caroline. "Some believe that it gives a person protection during the day."

Caroline froze and she glanced at Kimmy who seemed to be confused with her father's comments. When she looked at him again he was walking backwards toward the phone on the wall. He pressed a button.

"You should have known better to come here, Ms. Forbes." In a matter of seconds, Caroline felt rough hands wrap around her neck. The last thing she saw was Kimmy's horrified and confused expression before everything went black.

**~TVD~**

**(Day 13)**

When Caroline did not return to the penthouse, Klaus was furious. But it wasn't long until his anger turned into complete worry. Instinct told him that something was wrong. It had been years since he'd felt this way. Caroline was supposed to remain safe with him but he knew she was in danger.

He wasted no time in ordering his hybrids to search for her. He didn't call on them often because Caroline had convinced him to leave them alone unless it was an emergency.

_This is a bloody emergency, Caroline._

**~TVD~**

**(Day 14)**

Vervain gas filled the large crowded room yet again. Caroline felt it fill her lungs and she sank to the floor along with the other vampires that were in there with her. A moment later the door opened and two men came in and swiftly dragged out a vampire.

A whole day had gone by and by now Caroline was bleeding from her nose, her ears and even her eyes from the constant vervain that filled the air. Her young vampiric body couldn't heal fast enough and every minute that passed by, she felt herself slipping away.

As the hours dragged on she retreated to her own thoughts as she huddled in one of the corners of the room, ignoring the constant hysterics coming from the others.

She felt it was the end for her so she focused her thoughts on him. Her Nik. She wished she had made things right with him before she walked out that day. Her heart ached even more fiercely than the pain she was physically going through.

Vervain gas filled the room once more and again the door opened. Two men came in and grabbed Caroline's limp arms and began to drag her out of the room. Once they were out, they continued to drag her body over steel grated walkways that hovered over what seemed to be an intricate assembly line. Caroline's eyes were heavy as she glanced around but it didn't take her long to realize she was in some sort of factory.

She heard screams in the distance and then she smelled an overwhelming amount of blood. She turned her head while still being dragged and she saw a pile of grey corpses. She realized they were vampires and as the pile was set on fire, she realized she wasn't in just a factory, but in fact a slaughterhouse.

**~TVD~**

"You'd be wise not to lie to me, Stefan," Klaus raged.

"_Klaus. Caroline has not called me. I promise. Rebekah and I haven't heard from her in over two weeks. She sent us a text explaining she wouldn't be calling us because of some deal she made with you." When Klaus didn't respond the tone in Stefan's voice changed. "What did you do, Klaus?"_

Klaus abruptly hung up, not wanting to deal with his brother-in-law any longer. It was the same treatment he gave Kol, Elijah, and everyone else who lived in Mystic Falls. He turned around to face Mr. Fukuda who was tied to a chair.

"Well it seems I've eliminated the last possibility that she went elsewhere. So let's try this again." His hand tightened around the human's throat. "Where is she?" he roared.

**~TVD~**

Caroline was unceremoniously thrown onto a metal flat surface and then she felt vervain ropes slung across her body.

The two men left and another entered. He was dressed as a doctor, wearing a lab cot that bore the Red Cross symbol, but as soon as she felt a large needle shove into her skin she knew he did not care about her wellbeing.

She was being drained. She had no strength. She no longer had any hope and all she wanted to do was tell him she loved him one more time.

The doctor slowly began to stack blood bag after blood bag as Caroline filled each one. On the brink of death she saw the doctor get hit in the head and fall to the floor.

"Caroline?" Kimmy panted as she dropped the metal chair she hit the doctor with. Her small friend was breathing hard, clearly panicking at the sight of her friend.

"Kimmy," Caroline whispered, "You need to get out of here…I'm not safe to be around" Caroline was being honest; she was starving.

Kimmy ignored Caroline as she began to cut at the ropes. "I know that vampires exist Caroline but I never guessed you were one, "she explained frantically, "I never heard of a vampire who could walk during the day." Kimmy began to cry as she noticed all of Caroline's wounds. "Had I known I would have never asked you to come to my house. I never liked what my father did for a living," she mumbled, "I know you're different; I know you don't hurt people…" Caroline was drifting in and out of Kimmy's speech but she was glad that Kimmy trusted her.

With her arm slung across Kimmy's shoulders, the two girls staggered into a hallway. Kimmy pushed Caroline to lean against a wall.

"Wait here. I'm going to go check if this way is clear," her friend whispered.

Caroline watched her friend stealthily descend down the hall and soon she was out of sight. She sunk to the floor as her senses were almost completely gone. Her vision was blurry, her earring was muffled, her sense of smell could only detect blood, and she could barely feel anything other than pain.

The pain continued as she felt a fist collide with her face. Again and again. The security guards were merciless with her. She peered her eyes open in between the beatings and she saw Kimmy struggling to escape a guard's grip. _It's over. It's over. I love you, Nik._

The alarm sounded off and right before the guard's fist was about to collide with her face, his head was ripped clean off.

She felt strong arms lift her up and cradle her. "I'm here, my love. You're safe," Klaus whispered in her ear as he held her to his chest.

Caroline clutched his shirt as he walked them out of the facility. She wondered how no one noticed them until she saw the humans locked in the cages the other vampires were in. Once they were outside she noticed a group of his hybrids ready to heed Klaus' command. He set Caroline in the backseat of an SUV and shut the door before he told her he would be right back.

"Impressive facility," Klaus drawled as he stalked over to Mr. Fukuda. The father was being held up by a hybrid, barely alive. "However, I must remark on it's sanitary issues. It seems it needs to be cleansed."

Caroline could only hear the sound of her ragged breathing as she sat alone in the SUV, only able to watch Klaus and his hybrids through the window. She saw a hybrid round the corner of the building with lighter fluid and then she gasped as she watched Klaus drag Mr. Fukuda into the building. As he made he way back out, she saw Kimmy running toward the exit. Kimmy called out to Klaus; he made eye contact with her before he shut the door, breaking the handle to lock it from the outside. He nodded toward one of his hybrids and then the building was set on fire.

Caroline screamed as she tried and failed to open the car door. Klaus opened it and slid inside as he wrapped his arms around her. "Drive," he calmly commanded to the hybrid driver that slid in the same moment Klaus did.

"Stop! Turn the car around! We have to save her!" she pleaded.

But Klaus only held her as she pounded her fists against him.

"Turn the car around! Please, please, please," she begged.

His face wore a solemn expression but he only held onto Caroline tighter. He bit into his wrist and pressed it to her lips. "Drink."

Unable to control her hunger, her mouth latched onto his wrist and she drank until the intensity of it all was too much for her to bear. She felt him kiss the top of her head before her eyes shut.

**~TVD~**

**(Day 15)**

Caroline stirred and she felt warm satin sheets under her body, a soft pillow beneath her head, her vampiric hearing picked up on the sounds of a whistling kettle and a stirring spoon. Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up in their bed. She touched her legs, arms and chest and no longer felt the sting of vervain. Her body was clean and she was wearing one of his white henleys and a pair of her pink shorts.

Klaus was in the kitchen making himself a cup of tea. He sighed as he remembered how pained she had looked when he finally found her. The sight of her blood stained on her skin made his heart ache and his blood boil. He was glad to make that man pay. He was glad to burn them all alive. The audacity they had in coming after her astounded him. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist from behind.

He breathed out in relief, "Sweetheart." He turned around and cupped her face, searching her watery eyes.

Caroline reached up and touched his face. She saw relief wash over his features as they looked at each other. "You came for me," she said with disbelief.

His eyes widened a bit, "Of course I came for you, love." His words flowed out in their crispy manner due to his deep accent. "You thought I would not come?"

Her fingers played with the collar of his shirt as she stared at his many necklaces he had on. "Well you were mad at me before."

He lifted her chin with his fingers making her look at him. His eyes bore into hers as he spoke. "I will always come for you, Caroline," he paused, "no matter how infuriating you are." She lightly giggled but stopped as she recognized the want in his eyes. He leaned down and stole her breath as he crashed his mouth to hers. His lips moved fiercely against her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting him just as much as he wanted her. What started out as a slow greeting quickly escalated to a maddening pace of hands touching and grabbing. He swiftly picked her up and set her on the countertop of the island. Her legs wrapped around his torso as his arm swept behind her and pushed away the fruit basket and the vase of flowers letting them spill and crash onto the kitchen floor.

Caroline gasped as he nibbled at her neck. Her hands slid from his forearms to his biceps and eventually into his hair. So much had happened she thought. They fought about her stupid phone. They spent a day apart. He ignored her calls. She hated and missed him all those hours.

Klaus relished the feel of her. His hand snuck under her shirt as his other hand held the back of her neck. He missed her. Oh god how he missed her. She was safe. He found her. She was his.

Caroline was lost in the feeling of his lips on her neck. His breath brushing against her ear. Her bare legs rubbed against the material of his jeans and she wanted nothing more to rid them of him. She was safe. Oh god she was safe with him. It was only yesterday she was in a slaughterhouse. She was nearly drained of her blood. That was until Kimmy came and "Oh my god, Kimmy!" Caroline gasped as she pushed him away.

The force of her push made him back up into the counter behind him. He watched her scoot off the island and tangle her hands in her hair as the memories of her horrific experience came flooding back to her.

"Kimmy!" she looked at him wide-eyed. "Nik, where is Kimmy?"

He didn't understand why she was so worked up. "Caroline," he spoke evenly, "I sent them all to their grave. You were there. You saw."

She covered her mouth in shock as she stared at him for a brief moment. "You ordered your hybrids to set the place on fire."

"Yes." He watched her, gauging her reaction.

"Kimmy was trying to help me," she said as she began to tear up.

He scoffed and looked away from her, surveying the broken glass from the vase that was scattered on the floor. "I hardly believe that was her intention, love."

Her face hardened as he turned to look back at her. "You don't believe me?"

"I don't believe you were able to think clearly at the time, sweetheart," he replied crossing his arms.

She shook her head and started to walk away, putting a distance between them. She spun back around to face him. "She was trying to help me!" she shouted, "she was running toward the exit, and, and you locked her in, oh my god you locked all of them in. All those people," she gasped as she held her hand to her stomach. She felt sick. "Oh my god. All those people and you just set the building on fire." She glanced up from the floor and then looked up at him. "How could you be so cruel? How could you-"

"They would have killed you!" he roared, tired of her humanity. "They would have killed you, Caroline, had I not done what I did."

"Those people just thought they were something right! And she was my friend!"

"She was no one! Even if she was trying to save you, which I highly doubt was her true motive," he cocked his head as he stepped towards her, "she would have never gotten you out of there, sweetheart. She was no one."

"I can't believe this. I can't listen to this." Her fists balled up at her sides as she stepped closer to him, both standing only a few inches apart, "Who are you?" she questioned as she scrutinized his face, truly not recognizing him.

"Oh Caroline," he jested, "I'm the man you love."

"No," she replied, "I don't know who you are." She shook her head appalled and turned to walk away.

But this time he didn't let her. He reached towards her and grabbed her elbow spinning her back toward him. "Caroline, why are you being so difficult," he bit out. "I did what I had to do to save the woman I love."

Seven years was a short amount of time for vampires. Still, it was enough time for Caroline to learn how to read in between the lines, to hear his unspoken intentions, to see when he was guarded or vulnerable. She knew him, plain and simple. But so many things were unsaid between them and it was now pouring out.

She tried to wretch her arm free of his tight grasp but failed due to his strength. "You can't always keep me to yourself, Niklaus. I need people. Friends!"

His nostrils flared as his clenched his jaw. "So that justifies your constant need to be on your phone?" he tugged her closer to him as held her other arm. "She was not a friend. Her father was a vampire hunter."

Her hands flattened against his chest, keeping a tiny distance between their bodies. "And how was I supposed to know?"

Ignoring her question he asked what was bothering him most. "You went to that house without me, why?"

"She was my friend!"

"You shouldn't have trusted her!"

"Well obviously you did when you hired her," she pointed out.

Klaus growled, angry at himself for being so careless with who he decided would be suitable for Caroline to be around. "You still should have not gone without me."

She scoffed. "You ignored my calls all day! What was I supposed to do? Sit around and hope you would come back? You told me to leave, remember? To _have fun. _Besides, I'm not some doting wife. I won't ever be that with you nor would I even consider it if you can't take the time to answer my phone calls!" she fumed.

Klaus listened to her little lecture and only grew angrier. "I'm shocked you made the time to call me in the first place. I didn't realize you even had my number." He was being mean now. To her. And she had never experienced this side of him directed to her. "Not to worry though. I think it's safe to say that your _friend_ won't be contacting you anymore."

Without hesitation she found the strength to pull herself from him and in one swift powerful motion her hand collided with the side of his face. The hard smack echoed in the hallways of the penthouse.

Seconds snailed by as they both were frozen in their positions. She was shocked with what she'd just done but she was more furious with his confession. He just admitted that he let her friend die, but his reason was because he was threatened by the friendship. He stood with his face still turned to the side. He clenched his eyes shut and bit the inside of his cheeks, focusing on breathing. When he finally looked at her his eyes were amber. "Who do you think you've been living with, darling?" he asked, "I am Niklaus Mikaelson. _The _Original Hybrid."

Her chest heaved as she struggled to slow her frantic short breaths. She had no words. She was numb. She eyed him up and down and then backed away, eventually turning and shutting herself away in one of the spare bedrooms.

**~TVD~**

**(Day 16)**

The penthouse was silent as both of them remained secluded. He in their bedroom, she in the spare. The silence was so heavy that even the tiniest sound rang clearly through out the spaces.

At one point Caroline walked into their room but only to grab some of her clothes and other belongings. He watched her as he lounged in one of the chairs that was positioned in the corner of the room. She felt his eyes searing into her but she never spared a glance toward him.

She didn't leave the penthouse and neither did he. They just stayed in their respective rooms, letting time eat away at them.

**~TVD~**

**(Day 17)**

"I never asked for this lifestyle!" she screamed at him.

"Well you bloody well have an odd way of showing it!" he raged back at her. "You've never complained about any of the places I've taken you. Admit it. You enjoy my gifts. You enjoy this sort of power I've shown you," he yelled.

The furniture in the living room served as their barriers as they both shouted at each other from opposite ends of the large room. They hadn't intended on crossing paths but once they had, they began to argue over how they lived, the choices they made.

"This isn't me," she cried, "I never asked for your gifts." How had they gotten this lost, she wondered.

"Well this is me," he countered, "I've only ever been honest with who I am, Caroline." He wanted to rush over to her and kiss her until she understood.

**~TVD~**

**(Day 18)**

"_Nik, stop being a bloody idiot and apologize," _Rebekah urged over the phone_._

"Apologize? I'm not sorry for saving her!"

"_I just spent three hours on the phone with her. She couldn't stop crying! You need to fix this, Niklaus."_

"I'm not sorry," he fought back stubbornly.

"_You purposely let her friend die. If you don't like humans then why do you love Caroline?"_

**~TVD~**

**(Day 19)**

"Stefan, I don't know what to do? Have I always been this blind? Have I always been in love with a monster?" she sobbed into the penthouse phone.

"_Caroline," _Stefan sighed_, "You've always known who he is."_

"But does that justify why I'm with him? Just because I know how he can be…how he is, that makes it okay to love him?"

"_Living with an Original is hard, Caroline. Loving one of them is harder. Does he make you happy?"_

"It's not that simple, Stefan."

"_Why not?"_ the Salvatore knew his best friend needed to talk it out.

"Because, because if I admit that he makes me happy, wouldn't that be saying that I'm a monster too? That every day I'm with him, I'm just standing by him. Wanting to be with evil is just as bad as being evil, right?"

"_Klaus isn't evil, Caroline." _Stefan understood Klaus in this way_. "He is a vampire. As are you."_

"But—"

"_No, listen to me Caroline. When you were turned, you were surrounded by vampires that fought against indulging in their true nature. You were urged to hang on to your humanity. That is not in our nature."_ There was a pause as Stefan collected his thoughts, knowing that Caroline was listening intently, trying to understand. _"Klaus' outbursts are the result of him loving you. He will always protect you and as a vampire, the way he protects is dramatic, uncivilized, or inhuman because his instincts to defend himself and others are magnified. Do you understand?"_

She wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "Yeah. I know. I mean, I understand."

When she didn't continue speaking, Stefan knew there was something more. _"Then what are you not saying?"_

She looked over the balcony and watched the pedestrians down below. "I like my humanity, Stefan. And this lifestyle I have with Klaus…I'm afraid of losing who I am," she sobbed.

"_Caroline, you need to talk to him." _

**~TVD~**

**(Day 20)**

"Caroline, love, open the door. We need to talk." Klaus spoke softly outside of her door.

She stood against it on the other side. She wasn't ready for him. "I just want to be left alone, Klaus." She wrapped her arms around herself and walked into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Klaus breathed out heavily as he leaned his forehead against the door. He could easily break in but he knew that that would only cause more harm to the situation.

His fingers came up but only to lightly trail down the mahogany of the door. He realized she called him Klaus and suddenly he felt like the past seven years never happened.

**~TVD~**

**(Day 21)**

Caroline hadn't sung in a week. She had no song within her. She sat in the bubble bath with her knees drawn up to her chest. The water was scolding hot but she was numb inside.

She glanced around the giant bathroom, her eyes scanning over the marble flooring and countertop. Jasmine flowers littered the floors and shelves. Perfumes crowed around the faucet. She felt so out of place.

**~TVD~**

Klaus crumpled the page and tossed it away like he did with his other drawings. He couldn't draw. He couldn't keep his hand steady. It was the same with his paintings. Nothing could help keep his mind off of their dilemma.

Not having her in his arms, not being able to see her was killing him. Still, he was glad she hadn't fled. Every time he heard her come out of her room, most likely to get a blood bag, he held his breath, waiting for her to walk out of the front door. She never did. But even so, he was still worried.

**~TVD~**

Nine days passed and the only thing that happened was the continuation of two breaking hearts.

Days and nights dragged on and not a word was uttered. He battled with himself, trying to tame his anger and she struggled to accept certain sides of herself.

**~TVD~**

**(Day 31-New Year's Eve)**

_He broke their kiss and surveyed her features. "When was the last time you fed, Caroline?"_

_She gulped down, knowing he was going to be upset with her reply. "I don't remember."_

His expression contorted into one of anger. He swiftly bit into his wrist and put it in front of her mouth. As soon as she smelled his blood she couldn't control her bloodlust. She held his wrist to her mouth as she drank maddeningly. He pulled away from her because she was taking too much of his blood. He didn't anticipate that she needed so much. He looked down at her and still wasn't satisfied. He climbed off the bed and then pulled her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, a small sound of panic in her voice.

He carried her out of the room and into the kitchen. He sat her down on one of the countertops and pulled away from her only for a second and then he placed a blood bag in her hand.

"Drink, sweetheart," he gently ordered. He raised his hand to smooth over her hair, "Please."

She frowned as she tore an opening to the bag. As she drank, he remained standing in front of her, his hands on her thighs, playing with the material of her pink boxer shorts. He noticed she was wearing one of her old high school t-shirts. It seemed so long ago.

When she finished he touched her face and gently turned her head as he observed her skin coloring. He placed another blood bag in her hands. "Again, love."

"I can't," she grimaced.

His hands went to edge of the counter on either side of her. He turned his face to the side, looking at nothing in particular. "You're still a bit pale, Caroline."

She looked down at the bag in her hands and tore an opening. She took a deep breath and began to drink. His eyes were on her again and she saw relief in them as he watched her drink. She only drank half though.

"I can't drink anymore."

He took it from her hands and drank the rest of it himself. When he finished he tossed the bag in the nearby sink. He pushed away from the countertop and turned and walked toward the other side of the kitchen. When he turned back around Caroline was standing directly behind him. She intended to follow him and his undead heart leapt in his chest. But then he remembered what he was going to ask her. "Caroline, did you intentionally starve yourself?"

"No," she answered quickly. She looked up at him, "I just can't eat when I feel, when I feel—"

"When you're hurt," he finished for her.

Her eyes began to water and she reluctantly nodded her head.

"Oh my love," he breathed out as he pulled her into his embrace. "I'm so sorry, Caroline." He cupped her face with his hands delicately, "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain."

She shook her head and raised herself on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm sorry too," she softly cried, "I should have thanked you that day."

He took advantage of her body being so close to his and wrapped an around her waist, securing her to him. "What I said to you that day was cruel, Caroline. I was wrong."

"I shouldn't have hit you."

He held her gaze. "I should not have killed your friend."

It was in this moment did they both move on. They moved on from hating one another. He moved on from regretting his action and she moved on from mourning her friend. It was the vampire way. As heartless as it sounds, they could not carry every regret and remorse they felt in their lifetime. It was the very reason why they had to adjust their perception of time. Their emotions would not be able to tolerate every human decency. In this situation, they both understood that they had to forgive but more importantly forget what they both did in order to move forward.

"However," he continued, "I will always, always Caroline, come for you. I don't care what I have to do to get to you, even if I know I will regret my actions afterwards. You are the most important thing in my life and that will never change. Do you understand?"

"I won't always agree," she said after a moment, "I don't want to lose you but I don't want to lose myself either," she replied cautiously.

He chuckled as he tangled a hand in her golden locks. "Well that's why I like you."

Her eyes lit up at the familiar comment and she smiled. He returned her smile with his own dimpled one.

She broke away from his embrace, still smiling and walked around the kitchen. She peered out and looked over at the small library, the dining room, the living room, and then past the windows that into the night sky that was glowing from city lights. She turned to face him again. "You know, I really hate this place."

Klaus laughed loudly at her comment. He threw his head back in a deep chuckle, shaking his head. "Really? I would have never guessed," he teased back.

"Yeah, and I don't like sushi," she added with her hand on her hip.

He slowly began to stalk towards her. "Hmm, well I don't like your phone, sweetheart."

"Well, if we're being honest, I don't like that new cologne you bought…or err compelled."

He chuckled again. "My apologies, love. I'll reconsider that cologne if you stop painting your nails with glittered polish."

She gasped in fake shock. She shoved his chest. "That polish is pretty!"

Before she pulled her hands away, he caught them and held her wrists behind her back as he brought her body against his. "No it isn't. But you are. In fact, you're beautiful." With that he leaned down and seized her lips with his own, moving with a determination to remind her of why they were worth fighting for.

Caroline moaned at the feeling of Klaus' firm yet soft lips on hers. The contradiction of his gentleness with his sheer strength was enough to weaken any woman's knees. When he pulled away, her heavy lidded eyes met his sharp blue orbs that held a hint of amber in them. The look he was giving her meant that playtime was over.

In a flash he had them standing in front of the bed in their room. His fingers trailed up the lengths of her arms. "Sweetheart, do you remember the first time we made love?" he asked her huskily, never taking his eyes away from hers.

Caroline would never forget that night in Paris. "Yes, of course," she answered. She swallowed out of nervousness because only he could ever make her this nervous but feel safe all at once.

"I'd like for you to give yourself over to me like you did that night. Can you do that for me?"

"What do I have to do?" she whispered, slightly confused.

He took a step towards her and he could feel the cotton of her shirt brush against his bare chest. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Just let me ravish you. Can you do that?" He pulled away to look at her.

She looked back at him and the intensity of his stare was not something to take lightly. "Yes," she nodded.

Her answer also served as permission for him to touch her. Anywhere and everywhere. Slowly he rubbed his hands down the sides of her body as he kissed her neck. She held onto his shoulders as she felt her legs grow weak.

He guided her to sit on the edge of the bed as his sunk to his knees on the floor in front of her. He lifted her shirt a little and kissed her stomach, the heat from his mouth making her abdomen muscles involuntarily tighten for just a moment.

His fingers curled around the top of her boxers so she put her arms behind her. She raised up as he slowly pulled the clothing on the lower half of her body off of her. He'd seen her countless times but she couldn't help but become breathy as he slowly eyed her body. He didn't smile but instead peered up at her as he raised one of her legs to rest on his shoulder.

Caroline panted lost at what to do, where to put her hands. The deliberate slowness of his moves made her feel acutely aware of his every action. She felt his fingers gingerly touch her legs, his hot breath on her inner calf and then her inner thigh as he took his time kissing her warming skin.

Klaus was in bliss. The feel of her underneath his fingertips was heavenly. The taste of her skin as he pressed his lips and tongue to her leg was delightful. He looked up at her and saw how hard she was breathing, the anticipation was killing her and she looked lost. He curled his hand around her outer thigh that was on his shoulder and with his other hand he gently pushed her to lay down.

Caroline complied and she felt him continue to trail up her thigh with his lips. She felt his tongue begin to lick and drag up her skin until it reached the top of her hipbone where he placed a gentle kiss. It was killing Caroline. The need he was building in her was too much for her to bear. Lightly nibbling, she felt his fangs scrap along her skin just below her naval and she gasped at the sensation that shot through her body. He continued his sweet torture as he kissed up her stomach, grasping her shirt to move it upward as his other hand traced her inner hipbone between her legs.

Klaus felt her hands cup around his face, pulling him to hers. He saw the need in her eyes before he crushed his mouth to hers. Her lips moved against his deftly and he groaned as he felt her tongue pushed through his lips and then it caressed the side of his own tongue. Her hand behind his neck squeezed tighter as she deepened the kiss and he enjoyed every sweet moment of it. But tonight was about her. He needed to give to her. It was the only way he could make the aching in his heart stop.

He broke their kiss and she whimpered not wanting him to part. He moved them so that were both laying on the bed. Klaus pulled Caroline until their heads were near the pillows and he straddled over her. He reached for her shirt and slowly began pulling it up. She put her arms above her as the cotton went over her head. She felt the shirt rise up her neck, over her chin and then her mouth. But then it stopped. With her arms still wrapped in the shirt, she couldn't see but instead she felt his mouth come down on hers again.

Never parting from her lips he slid his body to lie next to hers. She was breathy in between their kissing as he dragged his hand down to cup her and tease her, his hand slid further down, past her naval until he finally touched her center. The moment he plunged his tongue into her mouth, his fingers stroked into her sensitive flesh. Expert hands made her writhe beneath his touch as his mouth continued to claim every delicious moan that escaped her mouth.

He continued to stroke her as he simultaneously curled his fingers into her, never ceasing his movements until she cried out into his mouth. His free hand pulled her shirt off of her and tossed it to the side. Her hands quickly knotted in the locks of his hair as he continued to devour her mouth, his hand still moving, urging her to continue riding the euphoric waves that were storming through her body.

Klaus felt her hands trail down his back and struggle to pull down his pants. She whimpered in frustration, and he loved that she wanted him. He pulled away from her to rid himself of his clothing but she followed him, quickly undressing him. He pushed her back to lie down on the bed but he felt her hand wrap around length of him. He took both her hands and pinned them above her head for a moment. "Sweetheart, give yourself to me," he reminded her as claimed her lips again.

Caroline wrapped her legs around him tightly, urging him to give in. "Please, Nik," she begged, as she squeezed his bottom, pushing him, urging him. He groaned at the feeling of her needy hands on his skin. The way she grabbed at him set him on fire.

He positioned himself on top of her and settled in between her legs. "Caroline, look at me," he demanded. When her green met his blue he caressed her cheek. "I love you," he spoke softly to her, "I can't live without you."

He breathed in her identical reply as he pressed his lips to hers again. He slowly, ever so slowly, pushed into her. So slowly. She felt every inch of him in her. And in the sweetest torture he pulled out of her almost all the way, making her feel all of him. He took her over and over again with deliberate slowness that was torture for him but at the same time what was he needed, what was he wanted to do.

Caroline moaned as she felt him slowly rock her. She gazed up at him, watching him move, his face in an expression of pure pleasure. She gulped down from the intensity of his movements, moving her hands to feel the hard planes of his chest, then to ridges of his stomach. She whimpered as he picked up the pace, it still being slow though. Her hands slid to his back and she felt his muscles ripple under her touch, she caressed his neck, her fingers traced over the beauty marks that would grace his skin for eternity. She loved the feel of his facial hair. As she traced his bottom lip with her fingers she gasped as he gave her a sudden hard thrust, jolting awake even more sensations within her. Her fingers remained on his bottom lip as his hot breath ghosted over skin. His hand came up and held her wrist as he kept moving within her. He pressed her fingers to his lips and she watched him gently kiss each one while he stared back at her.

Klaus felt her other hand wrap tightly around his arm onto his back. Her grip tightened even more as he began to move a little faster. He looked down at the beautiful woman underneath him. Her pink lips were parted as her face twisted in pleasure. She bit her bottom lip and turned her face to the side, burying her cheek in the pillow. He knew she was close so he continued rocking into her, his hands glided over her soft smooth body, waiting for her to reach her peak.

"Klaus," she moaned, lost in the feeling of him. He kept moving but was caught off guard at the name she called him. She gasped and the panted loudly as she tipped over the edge, falling hard and slowly as a heat rushed from her core through out her body. Tingles reached to the tips of her toes, make them curl as the delicious spasms took over her.

He groaned at the sight of her coming undone. He wanted to make it last forever for her. He wanted to prolong the moment as long as he could and then make her feel it again for the rest of eternity. He wanted her to come undone by his simplest touch. He wanted to give her pleasure that the world had not even discovered. Only for her.

He raised himself on his knees and gripped her hips against his. "Klaus," she purred his other name again and he wondered if she knew what she was saying. He began to thrust into her harder, tilting her hips so he could move within her deeper.

She was still riding the waves of her last high but as he began to move faster and harder, she felt it building within her all over again. Her toes curled and she slammed her arms outstretched, gripping at the sheets unable to hold onto anything else. Her body arched until only her arms and head were on the bed, he held her tightly as he continued to thrust into her, a little roughly. She felt his tight grip on her hips but then she felt his hand brush over her most sensitive area. "Again, love," he huskily demanded. And she screamed, not caring how loud she was as she felt the rush of spasms dominant her body once again. It was a delicious wave of fire that consumed her as it tingled over skin and warmed her blood and he let it devour her as he continued to move within her, a little slower as he eased himself down to her, lowering his body onto hers once again.

She breathed raggedly, unable to catch her breath as she panted. She felt completely ravished by him because once again he had taken her. Made her his and his alone. His skin was hot as she felt himself crush himself to her. And he wasn't done. Still insatiable he pushed into her again and again, now needing to feel his own release.

Using what little strength she had left, she flipped them over so that she was straddling him. He fought against it for a moment but she pulled him up, making him wrap her arms around her torso. She rocked her hips, taking him in deeper and he groaned against her insistent mouth. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and she continued to ride him deeply, picking up the pace, watching him become lost, his jaw slack from his heavy breathing. "Klaus," she breathed. His eyes shot up to hers as she continued to move and she saw his confusion mixed with lust. She cupped the back of his neck and moved closer to his face, still taking him in deeply, never ceasing her sweet movements, "Klaus, I love you," she proclaimed. He groaned as her tongue plundered into his mouth. Four words had never tasted so sweet to him.

He wasn't just 'Nik' anymore because Caroline realized that she loved him completely. Any name she called him didn't matter. He was Nik. He was Niklaus. He could be Klaus because in the end he was hers. And Caroline loved him.

Caroline broke their kiss abruptly only to move faster for him. His hand flew to her hip, helping her continue her movements. She pressed the top of her forehead to his, watching him watch her. His hand tightened and he growled, clenching his jaw shut, fighting against it, refusing to fall without her.

But it was what she wanted. He tried to slow her movements but she kept moving, squeezing him, urging him to let go. With a guttural groan he did. His arms tightened around her almost painfully as he felt his release come powerfully and more intensely then he had ever felt. She slowed her movements as he grunted again into her neck.

Klaus fell backwards into the tousled sheets, taking Caroline with him. He didn't let her move, not wanting part from her in any way. Their sweaty skin was scolding hot, both of them out of breath but each refusing to let go. He reached above him and broke off a chunk of the headboard. With perfect aim he sent the piece crashing into the glass of the window that was across from them. The pieces shattered to the floor as a gust of winter wind entered the room, breezing over the tangled bodies. He moved them so that they were laying on their sides. They held each other, letting the coolness of the air let them catch their breaths.

He gazed into her eyes and tenderly tucked her hair behind her ear. "Happy New Year, sweetheart."

She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him one last time before they both drifted off to sleep.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

Their seventh year together was their toughest. They learned that their relationship was indeed one of compromise but neither of them wanted anything else.

They were out of the country by the next afternoon. She asked if he could take her to Mystic Falls and he did. She wanted to see her friends and he figured it had been too long since the last time he broke Damon's neck.

**Whew! I think I broke the record of writing the longest drabble: 12k+. Who does that? Haha**

**Please please please leave me a review. Your comments help me so much…..you can scold me for abandoning you for so long too. **

**Also, I'll take some suggestions. Next country? Just K/C or do you want to see another pair too? :]**


	7. The day after

**Hello dear readers! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews on the last chapter! Wow. I am so glad you all loved it. Really, thank you for the love.**

**This chapter is honestly just a fluffy drabble but I hope it makes you smile.**

**Scene between Chapter 7 and Chapter 8: takes place right after their first date.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

The streets of Paris below the penthouse were already busy with shuffling tourists and honking horns. However, Caroline had taken her time to begin her day. She woke up with butterflies in her stomach as her first thought was of him and their first date.

They had gotten back late from Rome only to find the living room of the penthouse completely destroyed. Caroline silently laughed at the memory of Klaus scolding Rebekah and Stefan like they were children. Stefan had blamed Rebekah to which she decided to blame the game of Twister. When Klaus had heard enough he sent them to their rooms.

Afterwards her and Klaus parted ways to their respective rooms but not after sharing a good night kiss. And at that thought, Caroline blushed furiously. She had already slept in, took the longest shower she'd ever taken, and then debated on what to wear for at least an hour. Now she was standing in front of her closed bedroom door, nervous to leave her room. _Caroline get a hold of yourself._

She quietly opened the door and noticed his door was open. She peered in and realized he wasn't in there. She tiptoed down the grand staircase and noted that Stefan and Rebekah were also not in the penthouse. She sighed as she walked into the kitchen, mad at herself for taking so long to begin her day. She reached for the refrigerator handle but then gasped as she felt strong arms encircle her from behind.

"Hello, love," Klaus spoke softly in her ear. Caroline's eyes widened at how tight he was holding her. She wasn't used to being held like this by him. He turned her around to see her face. "I was beginning to wonder when you were going to come out of hiding."

She was lost in Klaus' features as he held her close. The sunlight streaming in from the windows washed over his face, lighting up his blue eyes that were looking back at her. For the first time she realized how tall he was because she was really looking up at him. For the first time she really smelled him and oh he smelled really good, she thought. His hair was a beautiful ashy blonde and his lips a raspberry red. Kissable lips. Wonderfully tasting lips that were now curved in a smirk as he caught her staring at his mouth.

"Everything all right, sweetheart?" he asked knowingly.

Her eyes flew up to meet his and she pressed her lips together in embarrassment. He was so close to her. Sure she'd stood this close to him in the past when she danced with him or when he comforted her as she cried, but never as a couple. She'd never been this physically close to Klaus while also being emotionally invested.

"Caroline?" he asked with more concern this time. He brought his hands up and cupped her face. "What's wrong?"

The urgency in his voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Nothing! Nothing, I'm sorry," she said as she shook her head slightly. She brought her hands up and held his wrists. "I wasn't hiding; I was getting ready for the day."

He smiled at her touch. Truth be told he was anxious to see her the moment he woke up. He remembered the kisses they shared in Rome and her confession on the flight back to Paris. He remembered her smile right before they parted ways to their bedrooms. Her hands were warm on his skin, just like the light that was bathing her as they stood in the grand kitchen. She didn't have a lot of makeup on and he loved that she was confident with her appearance. Her hair was in a styled messy ponytail with a few wisps that framed her lovely face. She was wearing jeans and a fitted-sweater; it was a very casual attire very similar to the one he was wearing.

"Hmm I see. That sweater and jeans must have taken hours to decide upon," he teased.

She was heady with his scent and it took a moment too long to realize it was her turn to reply. She scoffed and pushed him away playfully and then walked around the kitchen island. She laughed at herself while she shook her head. "I, I can't think with you so close to me." She smiled across from him.

He chuckled. "I've noticed, love." He began to stalk around the island in pursuit of her to which she started to circle in the opposite direction, always keeping the island as their barrier.

"Where's Stefan and Rebekah?" she asked while never taking her eyes off of him. They leisurely continued to play their game of cat and mouse.

"Out." Klaus quickened his pace and as he expected, so did Caroline. "Do you really intend on avoiding me after last night?" He was grinning at her like she was his prize he had finally won.

She laughed. "I'm talking to you aren't I?"

He just couldn't stop smiling. "True, but I rather much converse with you without walking in circles."

"Then stop walking." He did for a moment and once he stopped so did she. The moment only last a few seconds because as soon as he took another step she followed suit.

"I'll catch you eventually, sweetheart. I am a hybrid after all."

"Oh please. I'm faster than you think. You've never chased me before so I wouldn't expect you to know that." She was playing with him and he was loving every moment of it. Until now, he had always worked to see her playful nature because he knew that was a part of the light he noticed in her. But now, now she was initiating the game. Now she was steering the conversation.

"Never chased you before?" He tilted his head as they continued to leisurely walk in circles. "I've been chasing you for months now, sweetheart. That is, until last night. I think it's safe to say you've surrendered, hmm? What was it you said in Rome? Oh yes, '_You win'_."

She gasped at his ego. "You know, you can be really annoying."

"So can you, love."

She gasped again. "Wow, thanks." She sounded annoyed but she was smiling and they both knew it was just harmless banter.

"You're most welcome. Now I'm serious, Caroline. I will catch you."

"Yeah okay."

He took a quick step forward and so she leaped forward assuming he was just quickening the pace. He surprised her because as soon as he took his forward step he raced backwards so that she was coming towards him.

Caroline squealed at his change in direction and raced back to keep their barrier in place. "Nik, stop it!" She giggled.

He loved that she was now calling him by his familial name. "You first," he countered.

"Fine!" she stepped backwards toward the fridge with her hands up defensively. "Just hands off."

He vamp sped so that he was standing in front of her. "Honestly, love, do you think that after last night I'm going to allow a distance between us?"

"_Allow_?" She wanted to sound aggravated but she couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't stop smiling. She looked in his eyes and all she saw was a rare eagerness and she knew it was for her.

"Yes, allow. Not that my word choice makes a difference. You want to be near me too." She swallowed hard because he was right and that scared her. All she wanted to do right now was get lost in him, really lost in him. But she also wanted to take things slow. As if reading her thoughts he put his fingers under her chin, tilting her face up to him as he stepped closer to her. He rested his other hand on her hip. "Sweetheart, stop thinking so much."

She breathed out a sigh as an effect of inner struggles. "I really want to kiss you."

His smiled widened. "Must you say that like it is a burden?"

She reached up and brushed her fingers on his shirt above his chest. "I just don't want to rush into, um, things."

Klaus honestly wanted to take it slow as well simply because he knew the life he was going to have with her. He was going to take her around the world and show her the most exquisite beauties. He knew that she was meant to be at his side. Yes, he wanted more than anything right now to ravish her in his bed and truly claim her as his but he knew that she needed time. She needed to wrap her mind around the notion of them, to really accept the reality that he was never going to let her go. He was okay with waiting; she was the reason for his happiness. He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Kissing isn't rushing, love."

"I know but I kinda get—"

"carried away with me," he finished for her, smirking proudly as recalled the heated kisses they shared in Rome and on the plane.

She rolled her eyes at him but he caught the small blush on her face.

"We'll take it slow, I give you my word. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, love."

She saw the honesty in his eyes and nodded. "Okay."

"So," he grinned, "You can kiss me now."

Caroline decided at that moment that she really needed to train his ego. She rose up on her toes and just when he thought she was going to kiss him full on his lips, she turned and kissed the corner of his mouth instead. She turned and walked away while wearing her own trademark smirk.

He chuckled as he watched her walk away. _So that's how it's going to be, love. We'll see who wins. _She took a bloodbag out from the fridge and he watched as her vampiric features appeared while she drank. She didn't turn away from him and he liked that about her.

After she finished she eyed him as he was casually leaning against one of the counters with his arms crossed in front of him. He looked like a preppy European model in his attire and Caroline inwardly gushed that he was now technically her boyfriend. "Do you want to walk around town with me?"

"Only if you want me to," he answered.

She put her hands on her hip. "Do you want to walk with me or not?"

"Do you?"

She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with him. "Fine. Yes."

"Fantastic, I'll just go get my coat then."

**~TVD~**

Wintertime in Paris was as cold as it looked. The snow stuck to the ground and piled as it continued to flurry from the bright hazy white sky. Ice crackled underneath Klaus and Caroline's boots as they strolled through a frozen gothic cemetery. As soon as they left the penthouse neither one of them had spoken.

Caroline hugged herself as they walked. She was, again, lost in her thoughts of Them. Would they work out? Could it last? Was she making the right decision? Her self-questioning was incessant. She peered at Klaus for a quick moment and he looked so calm and comfortable as they walked in silence.

Klaus didn't miss the irony of the situation. They were the undead walking amongst the dead and yet now he never felt more alive. And the fact that she asked him to walk with her added to his happiness. For once, he felt like he was being pursued and he quite liked the change. He knew she wasn't really chasing after him though because she had him the moment she said yes to coming to Paris with him.

The questions continued to pillage Caroline's thoughts until she couldn't take it anymore. "Are you sure?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Klaus smiled without looking at her; he knew exactly what she was referring to. "Yes."

"Really?" she inquired as she watched for any expression to appear on his face, "I mean I haven't even finished high school yet."

"I never went to high school," he pointed out.

"You know what I mean. You know so much, I mean, I don't understand what you see in me."

"If I tell you what I see in you it would scare you," he smiled at her then. What he saw was the woman he wanted to spend his existence with. He knew that she was his saving grace but she wasn't ready to hear any of it. Not yet. He could tell she was struggling to accept her decision so he decided he would tell her later in the future.

Caroline waited for him to elaborate but he didn't. She turned her face forward again and let her eyes wander over the cemetery. It was beautiful. It was calm. The stones had been there for centuries and Caroline wondered how many things the cemetery had witnessed. She looked over at Klaus again and tentatively touched his hand that was barely swinging by his side.

Klaus felt her gloved hand on his and instantly took it in his grasp. Without looking at her or her hand, he pulled off her glove and then pressed his lips to her knuckles. His lips were soft and warm on her skin as he let them linger on her smooth hand. He didn't let go afterwards either, but instead held it tightly as they continued to walk.

Caroline really wanted to kiss him right then but his egotistical nature stopped her. She was as stubborn as he was proud.

Eventually they walked out of the cemetery and onto the crowded streets. Klaus reluctantly let go of her hand because it was difficult to steer through the shuffling people. He followed her, keeping an eye on her as to keep her safe. All of sudden, he felt a rush of emotions sweep over him, mainly Worry. Now that she was finally his, he was terrified that something might happen to her. He followed her closely but fought the urge to grab her and carry her off to a secluded place.

"Ooh hold on a moment," Caroline shouted over the people. She made her way into a Sweetshop and Klaus followed her in. She went in the store and maneuvered through the small aisles with ease and he could tell she was familiar with the place. She made her way to the counter and the cashier rang up her small bag of dark chocolate truffles. Klaus smiled when she paid for the treat with the credit card he gave her. The card read _Caroline Mikaelson. _Caroline rolled her eyes when she caught his knowing smirk. She put the chocolates in her coat pocket. "For later."

**~TVD~**

Around dinnertime, Klaus pulled her into a restaurant where he insisted on private seating. He ordered champagne to go along with their meal.

"What's the occasion?" Caroline asked him as the waiter disappeared.

"You." He couldn't take his eyes off her and she couldn't tear her eyes away from him either. The atmosphere was the same as their first date except this time he knew she wanted him. Their food arrived and they ate in a comfortable silence while they stole glances at each other every so often. Caroline shifted in her seat and accidently brushed her ankle against his leg. Klaus smiled which made her smile because she hadn't meant to do it. She did it again purposefully and this time Klaus reclined in his chair, regarding her with amusement. "Are you flirting with me, love?"

Caroline leaned on the armrest of her chair on her elbow. "Is that a crime?" She flashed him a smile and then took a sip of her champagne.

"Hardly. You can flirt with me all you want, love. That goes for kissing as well."

She looked away from him shyly and he chuckled. He wanted to kiss her but he wasn't going to cave in. He knew that she would give in eventually.

**~TVD~**

Klaus hailed a cab after dinner because it was late. Nighttime events were beginning to stir in the large city but he just wanted to take her back to the penthouse and be with her. Caroline didn't protest; she wasn't looking forward to the long walk home.

The cab reached the hotel in a matter of minutes. Klaus got out of the car and offered his hand for Caroline to take. She did and at that he smiled. She returned his grin because honestly they could not contain their excitement. She walked past him but failed to realize his clever move of stealing the chocolates from her pocket.

They reached the private elevator in the back of the lobby and as the doors shut, Caroline saw he was eating her chocolate. She bent her head downward and in a frenzy she patted at her coat pockets. "Hey those truffles were mine!" She scowled at him as he casually leaned against one of the elevator's walls and popped another chocolate in his mouth.

"Indeed they were, love. Quite tasty," he teased.

She giggled but then frowned. "You know I really liked those."

"Care for a taste then?"

"Yes! Hand them over," she demanded as she extended her hand toward him.

He grabbed her hand and yanked her to collide with his body. She gasped as he wrapped an arm around her while he put the chocolates in his coat pocket with his other hand. "Have at it, sweetheart."

He was staring at her with so much intensity. His eyes were begging for her and as she gazed back at him she knew there would be no fighting his ego. She knew that he was only ever after her and honestly, she thought, how can a girl complain about being constantly sought after, especially if it was by him? "You really want me to kiss you don't you?" she asked him.

He finally cracked. He scoffed and slightly shook her. "Yes, Caroline. You're killing me, love."

She flashed him a victorious smile but he didn't care who had won. The moment her lips touched his, his senses went crazy. She kissed him so softly and tenderly he became dizzy. But it wasn't enough and he wanted to show her and even tell her. He flashed them to the other side of the elevator so that she was pressed between the wall and him.

"Caroline," he said breathlessly against her jaw as he kissed a trail, "I will never get enough of you."

Their hands clutched onto one another tightly as they kissed. He cupped her face lovingly while she grasped and pulled at his coat lapels. He slid his hand to the back of her neck and dragged his tongue over her bottom lip. She sighed as a shiver ran down her spine because she knew that it was a sign that he wasn't just good at kissing. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and she moaned quietly as his tongue slid into her mouth and danced with hers. She could taste the chocolate but she decided it was him who was sweet.

The elevator doors chimed open but they lingered inside of it and continued to kiss each other senseless. They were just happy and they had all the time in the world.

**Yayyy for cheesiness! Honestly I couldn't help myself. I'm working on Chapter 8 right now and I promise it is much longer than this drabble. It will have plenty of Klaroline hotness and I'm bringing back Stebekah as some of you have requested. **

**I know this was just a filler-chapter but Please review! I am so appreciative of your comments. :]**


	8. Argentina

**Wow! Thank you all so much for the kind, funny, and helpful reviews. I'm so happy this story is still enjoyable. I wish I had more words to express my gratitude.**

**Unfortunately the new chapter in my own life doesn't give me much time to update on a regular or even often basis. I'm sorry because I know that's annoying. Believe me, I'm annoyed. But thank you for sticking with me; I really appreciate your devotion.**

**Anyway, please please do not be offended if my descriptions of these countries are unbelievable or just plain untrue. I've never really traveled the world so Google image has been my assistant. Haha With that being said, don't trust my details, just love the story, okay? **

**Thank you for this country suggestion. It seemed to be the most popular amongst the reviews. I tried my best to write everyone's request in this drabble; it's quite long so grab your popcorn. **

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

Caroline was a slave to the beat and she felt no shame as she let her inner Britney Spears get her dirty on as she swayed her hips to the Latin pulse. She ran her hands up from her knees, gliding over her leather pants, to the tops of her hips, rubbing up her stomach that her pink glitzy halter-top barely covered, over the curves of her body and into her long wild blonde hair. The men around her gaped as she continued to dance with her eyes closed. She was Sin in heels.

Rebekah was right there next to her wearing similar clubwear. The Original blonde was a married woman but that didn't stop her from letting men by her drinks. She knew they saw her wedding ring but the drinks kept coming nonetheless. Little did the suitors know, it takes way more than just a few drinks to get an Original wasted.

The club was packed and the music was as sexual as the country they were in. It was set up in a hierarchal manner. The lowest level was consumed by tourists or couples who were too nervous to indulge in their desires. The next level was darker, full of more bars and less couples. Another level up was reserved for the players and the occasional undercover detectives because drugs were never shy around these parts. Strobe lights pierced through out the entire dancing orgy and reflected off mirrors that were probing at different angles from the ceiling. The drinks continued to pour, the smoking never ceased to stop, the drugs were continuously hustled, the music was loud, spicy and erotic, and at the very top of the pyramid were the two blondes; sisters bonded by friendship and the shared hunger to just have fun. It was a Girls' Night Out and Caroline was loving every minute of it.

However, Caroline was not an Original and so the effects of alcohol were beginning to take a hold on her. Men knew Rebekah was taken but Caroline, to them, was a single and sexy woman. Every once in a while one of them would try to join the two girls. His hands would wrap around Caroline's waist only for him to be pushed away by Caroline or Rebekah. It wasn't a mystery. They were all drawn to the two blondes and with all the drinks they were buying the two beauties, it was clear what they had in mind. Still, Rebekah was highly aware of the situation and that was why she did not feel at all bad accepting the drinks in the first place. One could say the two girls were asking for trouble but Caroline was a vampire and Rebekah was an Original. Why be careful when they were the reason why humans were afraid of the dark?

**~TVD~**

"You should have warned me," Stefan spoke seriously.

"About what, mate?" Klaus asked, shaking the metal canister as he made their drinks.

The two men were at one of the yacht bars. Klaus dismissed the crew for the night so that he could spend time with his brother-in-law.

"Rebekah," Stefan said as his brought his laced hands to his mouth while his elbows rested on the mahogany countertop, "You should have told me my wife snores."

Klaus laughed as he poured their drinks. "Forgive me. I assumed you learned that fact about her during the Twenties."

"Exactly, it was the _Twenties_. She and I were always drunk when we…ya know," the Salvatore laughed it off when he caught Klaus' I-don't-want-to-hear-this face.

Klaus walked over to the pool table and prepared for a game. "So how was China?"

"Crowded," Stefan replied as he waited to take his shot. Klaus sent a few balls into several pockets. This was their game. It would always bring them back to their Speakeasy days. "How was Japan?"

Klaus shot him a look. "I know you've already spoken to her."

"True," Stefan pushed off the wall he was leaning on so he could line up his shot. He struck and then smiled at his aim. "But I haven't spoken to you."

"You're not my marriage counselor," Klaus stated without a thought.

"Marriage huh?" The Salvatore grinned.

Klaus hit the ball but then slipped at Stefan's words. He growled at not getting anything into a pocket. He then glared at Stefan who only laughed.

"When are you asking her?"

"I didn't say I was," the hybrid drawled.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Hey. Are you ever going talk to me, or was all that brother-claiming all talk?"

**~TVD~**

"Come along, Care. Nik will dagger me again if I don't get you back safely."

"Oh Bekah, I love you. Like so so much," Caroline slurred.

"And I you," Rebekah replied as she draped her friend's arm over her shoulders in effort to help hold her up, "even when you're completely zonked," she finished.

It was two hours past midnight and the girls were stumbling through the streets of Argentina, headed toward the marina.

**~TVD~**

"She's so young," Klaus said to himself more than to Stefan.

The finished their pool game and were now playing a game of Chess. Klaus would normally play with Elijah but he decided to enlist Stefan for the night. Stefan hated the game.

"Yep. She's technically twenty-five in human years and you're what, twenty-five thousand?" Stefan took one of Klaus' pawns and smiled.

"You're hysterical, Stefan. Really," he drawled. "Enlighten me, how is the age difference between Caroline and me different from the one you have with my sister." Klaus claimed Stefan's last bishop and smirked at his near victory.

The brunette took a swig of his brandy and frowned at the sight of the game. He was going to lose. "Fair point. What were going to say earlier?"

It was Klaus' turn to frown. "She's young. One thousand plus years and I've never felt so sure. I intend to make her my wife, Stefan, but she's young. Her age has allowed me to get to know her simply because she has not lived that long. But she still has plenty to learn about me."

"She'll say Yes, Klaus," his friend assured him.

Klaus got up and rounded around the bar counter and began to refill his glass. "Oh I know she will. I'm not going to give her a choice." He smirked.

Stefan laughed because he expected nothing else from the Original Hybrid. "Then why are you concerned?"

Klaus downed most of his drink. "I want her to _want_ to say Yes. In three weeks I'm taking her back to Rome and I'm not going to accept any other response from her."

**~TVD~**

"So are you gonna do it?"

"Do what exactly," Rebekah asked as the two continued to stumble along.

"Stefan." Then Caroline burst into a fit of giggles.

Rebekah intended on scolding her but she was tipsy and therefore could not control her own laughter. "You're bloody awful, Caroline."

Their heels clattered on the boardwalk until they finally reached the narrow ramp that extended from the rather large yacht that was docked. They were still in a fit of laughter when they busted through one of the doors, successfully interrupting Klaus and Stefan's conversation.

"Nik!" Caroline shouted with laughter as she scurried over to him.

"Hello, my love." She eagerly went into his arms and he cradled her head to his chest. "Have fun?"

"Mmmm yes," she said into his crisp shirt.

"Hey baby," Stefan called from where he was lounging.

"Hello husband," Rebekah grinned as she sashayed over to him.

In that moment, Klaus was jealous of Stefan. In that moment he wanted nothing else but for Caroline to call him that. His inner envy quickly vanished as he felt Caroline tenderly kiss his neck. He looked down at her and smiled, taking notice at the lust in her eyes.

"Goodnight," he said to Stefan and his sister.

**~TVD~**

Caroline slammed him against their now closed bedroom door. Her mouth flew to his neck as her hands eagerly grabbed at his body. "God you smell so good," she panted.

Klaus chuckled. He absolutely loved when Caroline got drunk. He discovered a few years ago that when she was drunk, she was extremely brazen about what she wanted, and it was him that she was always after.

She peppered kisses along his neck as she began to unbutton his shirt. She fumbled with a button and in her impatience she ripped open his shirt the rest of the way.

"Easy, love," Klaus said as she raked her nails down his hard abdomen.

"Kiss me."

She was looking up at him with so much longing how could he resist? He delved his fingers into her tousled hair and crushed his lips to hers. He flipped them so that her back was pressed against the door. He pressed his body to hers and she gasped as he dragged his mouth to her neck.

"God I want you to bite me. You never bite me," she moaned in one quick breath.

Klaus raised his head, completely caught off guard by what she just said. He looked into her eyes and realized she was telling the truth. Before he could do anything she was pushing him further into the sultry lit room until the backs of his thighs hit the edge of bed. They fell onto the bed but she immediately scrambled off of him.

With a wicked smile she undid his belt and pulled it out of the loops in one quick motion. She staggered a few steps back, still facing him, and stretched the belt in her hands. She pulled her hands apart in one quick motion and the belt made a whipping sound. "Niklaus, are you a bad boy?"

Klaus was grinning like a fool, utterly bewitched by the blonde vixen that stood before him. He leaned back on his arms and decided to play along, "You tell me, sweetheart."

Caroline made the whipping sound with his belt again. "Niklaus," she hiccupped, still drunk, "You are a naughty boy."

"Am I?" Klaus innocently asked as he cocked his head. His eyes raked over her body. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She tossed his belt to the side and began to unzip her leather pants. "Yes. So you are not allowed to touch." Keeping her eyes on him, she bit her lip and started to pushed her pants down from her hips but they were so tight she was having difficulty. She wiggled in effort to push them down but they wouldn't budge. She heard Klaus chuckle. "No laughing!" she yelled at him.

Her glare made him choke back his laughter immediately. "My apologies, love. Please continue."

She huffed as she finally got the pants down to her ankles but because they were bunched up, it was difficult to pass over her feet, or really her heels because she had forgotten to take them off. She slammed her palm down on the dresser that was near to help her balance. She tugged on one of the legs but at this point she had successfully created ankle cuffs with her own pants. "Dammit!" she shouted but it was more to herself.

Klaus leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Darling, do you need my help?" He was serious but at the same time he was teasing her.

"No!" she grumbled as she continued to twist her ankle from side to side, trying to shimmy her foot out. "You're, you're naughty and you can't touch me because I'm being sexy right now and, and so you stay put mister!"

Klaus pressed his lips together in effort to hold in his laughter. She was probably the most ungraceful vampire he had ever known but she was adorable nonetheless. He continued to watch her struggle and he came to the conclusion that she sometimes forgot she was a vampire because, even if she was considered a baby, she could easily tear the pants away.

Caroline straightened up with her hands fisted at her sides. She decided to give up on the pants for a moment and instead untie her halter top. She even struggled with that. In her drunken state, she started to cry out of frustration. "Ugh, stupid clothes!"

"Sweetheart, let me help you," Klaus tried again with a little more sincerity.

"No, I can do it my—" Her words were cut off as she swayed to the side and her arm hit the lamp on the dresser. She fell to the floor and the lamp followed her, hitting her precisely on the head. "Ow!"

Klaus frowned. As much as he was enjoying her current state, he didn't want her to hurt herself in the process. He rolled his eyes at himself, fully knowing that she would be fine because she was indeed a vampire, but the humanity in him would not allow him to not tend to her. He swiftly got up and crouched over her. "Let's go to sleep, love," he said as he tore off her pants and halter top with ease. He cupped the back of her ankles and pulled off her heels. He took a moment to appreciate her body as she was only wearing a small thong. He kissed her head where the lamp had hit her and then scooped her up in his arms.

"No, I want you," she insisted as she started to kiss his neck again while he walked them over to their bed.

"You have me, love."

"Please, I want you now."

He laid her down and then took a moment to undress himself until he was just in his boxer briefs. He situated them both so that they were under the covers. He supported himself on one elbow and pulled her to him and gave her a heated kiss on her lips. Caroline held his face but he felt the effects of sleep begin to overtake her. "Sleep, my love," Klaus whispered to her after he switched off the night-table lamp.

She yawned and her eyelids became heavy and eventually shut. "I want you," she mumbled.

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her temple. "You have me. Always." He felt her fall asleep but he continued to stroke her hair and he kissed her lips softly. His thoughts were filled of their future. "Say yes, Caroline, because I can't live without you."

**~theVampireDiaries~**

_For vampires, Time is never slow. Hours feel like minutes and years feel like weeks. Time is a vampire's friend in the sense that it will always be there to have. It will never run out. It will never become constricting. Even so, the blurring effect of Time is sometimes a curse because Moments are endless; Time allows them to be constantly created and therefore those moments must be created wisely. _

_For humans, the routine of waking up in someone's arms is cherished because they know that one day they themselves will end. For vampires, for immortals, Schedules and Routines are recipes for Insanity. This is the sole reason why vampires let go of their humanity because to be tethered to human beliefs and habits is the equivalent of walking in circles for the rest of eternity. There is one thing that diminishes the line between humans and vampires. It is Love. _

_Love is the only thing that stands the test of Time so if there is one treasure a vampire can carry with them for the rest of their existence, it is the love they share with another immortal. For vampires, Love makes schedules or walking in circles bearable. Desirable. The circle isn't just a circle anymore; it's an infinite promise of devotion. _

Caroline stirred from her slumber as she felt a hand lazily stroke up and down her naked spine. She opened her eyes to the most captivating blue eyes she would ever know. She smiled shyly. "Hi."

"Good morning, love." Klaus brushed her hair from her face and then went back to stroking her back.

"What time is it?" she asked as she rolled off her stomach and cuddled closer to him.

"Early," he smirked.

She groaned and held a hand to her head. He chuckled. "It's not funny. Your sister always manages to get me drunk."

In one quick motion he pulled her body to lay fully on top of his. He brushed her hair back from her face. "I quite like it," he confessed, "You tend to be very… _needy._"

She blushed a scarlet red as she remembered the show she put on for him last night.

Klaus was relishing the feeling of her naked body on top of his. She was always amazingly smooth and soft. But when he looked at her he could tell that her hangover had given her a very painful headache. "Join me for a bath, love."

Caroline found it hard to remember they were on a yacht. The rooms were majestic, rich in color, and heavy in materials. Their bathroom was fit for a king; large mirrors and gold trim. The grey and blue marble flooring crept up on the walls and leaked around the grand tub they were now soaking in.

Klaus' eyes roamed over Caroline's creamy skin as he made small circles on it with the bar of soap. She sat in front of him, between his legs, and hummed at the soothing feeling he was giving her. His fingers delved into her wet hair and he began to massage her scalp.

"Oh," she purred. Klaus smiled at her reaction.

"Enjoying yourself, love?"

"Oh, I love you," she moaned as he continued to massage her.

Klaus chuckled but was silenced when she suddenly turned around, effectively creating waves that sloshed everywhere, and kissed him. She ran her hands up his smooth, sculpted chest and wound them around his neck, pulling him to her. Their bodies sunk deeper into the water, their skin unable to create any friction against the porcelain of the tub. Water splashed as he brought his arm around her waist, holding her to him, while his other arm straightened behind him and braced himself upright to keep them both from sinking further. When she finally pulled away she smiled and gave him a feather light kiss.

"I love kissing you," she admitted. She smiled and bit her lip as she took in his expression. She loved that she could take his breath away the same way he did to her.

He looked at his Caroline and grinned like a fool. She made his breath ragged and it was only a kiss. Oh what she could do to him. "I love kissing you more, sweetheart."

She shook her head in false annoyance. "Always a competition with you."

He ran his hands up her arms slowly. "Mmmm but do you know what I like more?"

Caroline tilted her head, still smiling. "What's that?"

"Turn around." She turned around like he told her, situating herself between his legs again. He took her hands and set them on the edge of the tub and then whispered in her ear. "I love being, as you put it, _naughty. _Do you still want me, Caroline?"

She gasped as he cupped her soft chest. "Yea-yes," she stuttered as she covered his hands with her own as he started to tease and pinch.

"Good, because I want you," he took her hands and set them firmly on the sides of the tub again; a silent command.

He pulled her back tightly against his chest and kept his arm around her to keep in her place. She watched his other hand disappear into the water and then she felt it graze in between her thighs.

"Close your eyes," he instructed. Caroline did as he said and leaned her head back on his shoulder. Klaus could see the profile of her face and when his hand reached the apex of her legs he watched her lips part as she gasped softly.

He started out slow. His fingers curled into her, in and out of her, circling within her, the heel of his hand teased her simultaneously and he was insistent. His other hand rubbed up and down her slick body and before Caroline could get lost in his movements, she became lost in his husky voice for he whispered sweet nothings into her ear:

"_You're beautiful, Caroline."_

"_You're a queen."_

"_You're my world, Caroline."_

"_I love you."_

"_You set me on fire, love."_

"_You're bloody perfect."_

"_I love your body."_

"_I crave you."_

"_You're the sweetest thing."_

"_You're mine."_

"_Forever, love, forever."_

"_That's it, sweetheart. Moan for me."_

"_I love you."_

"_Feel it, darling."_

"_I love my name on your lips."_

"_You feel so good against my body."_

"_I'm never letting you go."_

"_You're so beautiful."_

"_I love you."_

"_That's it, sweetheart. Say my name."_

"_Good girl. Move your body like that."_

"_I love you."_

"_Feel it, darling."_

"_You're my everything."_

"_I love you."_

"_That's it, love." _

"_Give it to me."_

"_Let go."_

Caroline panted hard and cried out as she felt the beginnings of her unraveling. A delicious heat spread from her core and rippled through her body but before she could come down from her euphoric high, she felt Klaus at her neck. His hot mouth came down on her and he suckled just before his fangs pierced her skin.

The perfect timing of his bite sent Caroline flying. Waves of ecstasy crashed against her very soul as hot flames licked over her skin. Her hands gripped the edges of the tub, her eyes rolled back, and her toes curled until the point of pain. Her body shook against his as the overwhelming feeling of pure pleasure consumed her.

She slowly opened her eyes to a haze. She felt like she was lost somewhere in the atmosphere and the only thing that kept her grounded was him as he held her close. Before she could get any words out, she felt his wrist at her mouth. _Bite me._ His blood was still as sweet as she remembered. It ran down her throat like thick nectar and Caroline thought it was the most delicious drug. She released her tight hold of his wrist and she turned her body sideways as he cradled her to him.

His fingers touched her neck where he bit her and he sighed with relief because it had healed. He cupped her face and turned it towards him. "How do you feel, love?"

Caroline could see how concerned he was. He was serious and so she knew she had to convince him that she was fine. "I feel fine, Nik. That was amazing."

"You can be honest, sweetheart."

She lifted her fingers to his chest and she lightly grazed his skin. "I am. I didn't think you heard me last night. I mean, I didn't think you knew I was serious."

"I'll admit you surprised me but I knew it wasn't the alcohol speaking." He rubbed his thumb over again where he bit her. "It's natural for vampires to bite one another during sex. I know how pleasurable it is," he smirked but then his eyes bore into hers, "but I also know that a hybrid's bite can be extremely painful in a matter of minutes. That's why I've held back, love. I can't bear the thought of causing you such pain."

"You didn't hurt me," she reassured him.

He nodded. "Promise me that you'll never resist taking my blood after I bite you then. Give me your consent to force you to take me blood if I have to."

He was so demanding but it was only out of concern, out of love. Caroline swallowed hard at the intensity of his stare.

"Caroline," he pushed. He grasped her chin and tilted her face upwards so that she had to look at him. "Promise me."

"I promise."

He moved his hand to cup her face and rested his forehead against hers. "Good. Thank you, sweetheart."

She closed their small distance and lightly caressed his bottom lip with her tongue before she crushed her lips to his. Never parting from his insistent mouth, she turned and faced him and settled on her knees between his legs, She pulled away and then took his hands. She smirked as she pressed them firmly to rest on the edges of the tub.

His breath quickened as he watched her watch him. She rubbed her hands up his chest and then leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Your turn."

She pulled away and dragged her hands down his chest, down his chiseled abdomen and then took him in her hands. Klaus hissed and threw his head back, gasping for air. He knew she was watching him as she stroked him slow and then fast and the fact that she never tore her eyes away from him was highly erotic. Her hands twisted and squeezed and his jaw slackened as he watched her. "Caroline," he breathed her name like a prayer. She drove him completely insane but he was fine with it because she was sinfully good at driving stick.

Afterwards they both agreed they needed a cold shower.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

"Stefan I do not snore!" Rebekah huffed as she came out of one of the cabin doors and onto one of the decks of the yacht.

"Rebekah, why would I lie about this?" Stefan trailed after with a smirk on his face.

"I've never snored in my life."

"Babe, you asked me why I couldn't sleep and I told you. Don't get defensive."

"Well then don't lie!" she fumed.

Stefan stalked over to her and she couldn't help but let her gaze roam over his bare chest and defined torso. He was wearing the same green swim trunks he wore when they went to Puerto Rico, when they admitted feelings for one another. "Rebekah, let's not fight. Look around. Look at where we are."

She sighed in defeat because she knew he was right. They both leaned over the edge and took in the sight of Santa Cruz. They been sailing the coast of Argentina for days, starting for Buenos Aires, and now they were almost at their destination.

"I never tire of this," the Original blonde smiled as she stared at the rocky coast and then over at the horizon where the sun was rising.

However, Stefan was gazing at his wife. Rebekah was a gorgeous woman, especially when she opted to wear a red bikini. "Yeah, I'll never get tired of this either," he spoke while never taking his eyes off her.

**~TVD~**

Klaus stirred in his sleep and reached his arm out over the other side of the bed. When all he felt was the cool cotton of the sheets his eyes shot open. He lowly growled, hating that he was yet again waking up alone.

He rolled onto his stomach, onto her pillow and breathed in her sent of vanilla and lilac. He swore he would never grow tired of her; he would never have enough of her. Eight solid years had swept by and he had learned everything about her. He'd seen every side of her and became knowledgeable of all her secrets.

The sound of someone singing stole him away from his thoughts and he smiled against the pillow, loving the sound of her voice. He would never tire of her singing either, he thought. Lazily he reached over to the night table and checked his phone. He had an email that he'd been expecting and as he read it he couldn't help but feel, well, excited. It was the same feeling he got every time he brought her to a new country. It was the same feeling he got when he watched her smile as she discovered something new. It was the same feeling he got every time she told him she loved him.

_Mr. Mikaelson, your order is finished and is now ready for your final input._

He sat up in the bed and leaned against the headboard. He fixed his stare on the bathroom door and realized she was singing a Christmas song. He shook his head slightly and chuckled at the strangeness that was Caroline Forbes. She was so many things to him.

The bathroom door opened and Caroline smiled at him as she came out donning a white bikini. "Good morning, Klaus."

He smiled at her. She made him like his other name again because she didn't associate it as evil anymore. She loved all of him so when she called him the name that his enemies feared but she stilled looked at him with love, he couldn't help but fall for her even more. "Good morning, sweetheart. 'Winter Wonderland'?" he replied as he boldly eyed her body.

"It's a good song," she defended.

He didn't reply but instead continued to admire how she looked.

She shook her head, amused with him. "You should get ready for the day. It's nearly noon. Stefan and Rebekah have been up for hours."

"Come here," he said once his eyes locked on hers.

She knew that look. "No." She smirked with her hand on her hip.

"Love, come here," he said again.

"Promise my swimsuit stays on?"

He chuckled, "Yes, darling. Please come here."

She crawled onto the bed and as soon as she was in his reach he pulled her to him until she was straddling him. "You smell good," she commented and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"You too," he grinned as he smoothed his hands over the sides and curves of her body. "You're so beautiful, Caroline." He watched her cheeks turn a light pink and then she shyly kissed his lips. He smiled when she pulled away. "I'm going to ask you a very important question, sweetheart, and I want you to be completely honest with me."

He watched her watch him, trying to anticipate his question. "Okay," she answered with curiosity.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes. "Do you prefer top or bottom?" And then he smirked as he witnessed her expression go from serious to annoyed.

"Seriously," she shouted shoving away from him, "Nik you are so—"

Klaus loved how she tasted. He loved how soft her lips were and how smooth her body felt under his touch. He moved them so that he was laying on top of her as he kissed her deeply.

When he pulled away from her he spoke seriously. "I do have a surprise for you today though. Would you be willing to indulge me by joining me on a lengthy trek?"

She smiled from underneath him and then bit her lip. "Will Stefan and Rebekah coming along?"

He nodded. "Yes. That's why they are already up. I gather they are excited."

"Where would we be going?"

"It's surprise, love."

She rolled her eyes. "Aren't you tired of surprising me?"

"Mmm," he said against her jaw line, "never." She whimpered as she felt his hand press on her lower stomach while his other hand glided across her cheek and then tangled in her hair at the nape of her neck. "Is that a 'yes'?"

Caroline nodded her head eagerly as she pulled at his shoulders and then crushed her lips to his. She could become so lost in him it scared her. She had been awake for barely an hour and she was already consumed by him. She really did want to go wherever he had planned by she was also fully content on staying in their room all day. Not sleeping.

"Nik! Stop snogging Caroline and both of you come up here!" Rebekah yelled from a distance.

In the same moment, Caroline took the opportunity to dash away from him and out of the room. Groaning, Klaus turned over onto his back and ran his hands down his face. "Bloody hell," he mumbled.

**~TVD~**

The yacht was anchored about a mile off from a set of caves that belonged to Santa Cruz. The sun was at it's highest and the breeze warm. The skies were clear and Caroline watched as Klaus spoke to the captain about their plans. She admired him appreciatively as she gazed at his male figure. He was wearing, only, a dark navy speedo. She giggled when she first saw him wearing it but then she remembered that he was indeed European at heart and why should she complain when he looked like _that_ wearing it. He was James Bond in that speedo. Cut to perfection and rippling muscles with every movement. He disappeared into one of the cabins so she peered over the balcony and watched Stefan and Rebekah play with one another. Rebekah threw him overboard but Stefan was quick as he swam back, successfully catching her hand and pulling her in with him. She screamed at the temperature of the water.

She was happy for them, glad that they rekindled their love. Stefan was her best friend, and while she would always love Elena, her heart always hurt for Stefan when she watched him compete for affections with his own brother. Her favorite Salvatore beamed at his wife as they splashed each other and then kissed each other passionately.

"They really don't believe in privacy do they?" Klaus spoke over her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why should they?" Caroline replied as she leaned back into him, "It's only us."

"You think I enjoy watching my sister lust in public."

"You're such a hypocrite, Nik. Like we never do that. Besides, I know you're happy she's happy."

Klaus grinned into the side of her neck because he was an open book to her. He hated and loved that she understood him so well. He pulled away only to gather her hair in his hands and then tied it in a high ponytail.

She giggled. "Are we going to play dress-up now?"

"For lack of better wording, yes." He turned her around and pointed to two wetsuits that were slung over the backs of lounge chairs.

**~TVD~**

The water was freezing as it sprayed Caroline's face as they neared the caves. A crewmember slowed the small speedboat until they were just outside one of the cave openings. Stefan and Rebekah were first to dive in because they've _been there before. _Caroline watched them swim into the darkness and Klaus watched her. Honestly, he wanted nothing more than to continue what they started in their bedroom earlier that morning but he also wanted to keep his promise of surprising her.

They were all clad in identical black wetsuits. Every inch of her was covered from her neck down with the exception of her hands. She was even wearing special swimwear boots that fit her tight like a glove. Klaus stood up and gave the crewmember orders of when to retrieve them and then he strapped on a small backpack as he approached her.

"What's the bag for?"

"Just some essentials we may need. Flashlights, flare gun, tracer, blood bags," he paused and looked at her with a gleam in his eyes, "some rope."

She let out a laugh at his implication. They'd never done anything like he was suggesting. Not that she was opposed to it, it just hadn't happen yet. "You're too much."

He smirked as he leaned toward her, "Oh I know, sweetheart, but when you're writhing from pleasure underneath me I know you don't mind." He noticed her briefly reddened face and then extended his hand. "Come. I promise you will love this."

She took his hand and stood up but then nervously glanced at the cave openings.

"I won't let you get hurt, love. You know that."

Caroline turned to face him again and gave him her own smirk before she dove elegantly off the side of the boat.

**~TVD~**

It really was amazing the way light crept into the caverns. Even when the openings were small, those small rays of light somehow reflected off the water and the glistening rocky walls and created a glow like no other. The water's color changed from deep blue to an aqua green to cerulean blue to a jade green. It was magnificent to see the stalactites drip and then create small ripples on the water's surface.

Stefan and Rebekah remained ahead as the four of them climbed over rocky sides and clung to random juts and edges. The caverns seemed to grow in size the further they ventured. Caroline, upon Klaus' instruction, placed her steps exactly where he had stepped as to not hurt herself and to move through as easily as possible.

The caves were quiet but it wasn't an eerie quiet as she had expected. It was a silence that only came with age, a sort of wisdom that was only acquired over time.

As if sensing her thoughts of Time, Klaus grasped her hand and stole her attention. "These caves are one of Elijah's favorite places on earth. We used to come here all the time, the five of us, and swim through, daring each other to get lost. Mind you, this was before a time that there were tracking and navigational systems. Over there, "he mused as he pointed to a particular spot in the cave, "Kol used to sit and brag about how many women he'd had that year while Finn lectured him on the pleasures of just loving one woman." Klaus glanced at Caroline for a brief moment, "Obviously I wasn't a believer in Love at the time because Rebekah always complained about her hair and how I would never let her pursue the men that supposedly loved her."

"You were always such an ass, Niklaus," his sister interjected from ahead of them.

Klaus smiled at Caroline, a smile that let her know that Rebekah was indeed telling the truth. "Kol and Rebekah would only stay in here for a day's worth while Elijah and I stayed within these caverns almost to the point of starvation."

"Why?" Caroline asked as her face went to amusement to disappointment.

"You see, love, these caves are known to take lives in the sense that they are extremely easy to get lost in. The caverns are endless and one could simply take the wrong turn and never find their way out."

"Okay, but I don't understand what you and Elijah has to do with it. Besides I can't even imagine Elijah being so reckless. You, "she raised her eyebrow at him, "it's expected."

He chuckled. "True. Ah but you see Elijah, a few centuries back was just as reckless as I was, sweetheart. He's always kept his noble ways but his sense of adventure has always been a rival to my own."

Stefan and Rebekah dove into the water and disappeared as they swam through a tunnel.

"Elijah and I would be in here for weeks because we purposely got lost. It was a thrill for us. When you live forever sometimes you get the urge to recklessly test your limits."

"Well that just sounds irresponsible," she scoffed at him as she stared at where her companions vanished.

He laughed again as he watched her. "Yes, I suppose I could agree with you. However, what we found was well worth the risk." He tugged Caroline to follow him into the water. "Hold your breath, love." They both knew air wasn't necessary for them but it served to build the anticipation.

With that they submerged into the water and began to swim in the direction of the tunnel Rebekah and Stefan went through. At first the only light they had were the flashlights they wore as headbands but as they continued to swim, Caroline could make out a light, yes, at the end of the tunnel.

When they made it to the surface Caroline gasped, not for air but at the sight in front of her. They were now in what appeared to be an enclosed lagoon and at the end of it was a towering waterfall that noisily beat down on the rocks underneath it.

"Oh wow," she breathed.

They remained in the same spot for a minute or so, treading water as she took in the sight before her. Klaus was staring at her though, his heart filling with joy at her obvious admiration.

"Wow, this is beautiful." She turned and looked at Klaus and shot him her trademark smile, the one that lit up his life.

"I'm very glad you like it, sweetheart." He pulled her along toward the waterfall.

"Where are they?" she asked him, referring to Stefan and Rebekah.

"There is another waterfall beyond that wall," he pointed. "I told Rebekah this one was yours."

Caroline laughed as they ducked under the fall and retreated in the privacy of the cavern the waterfall created. She crawled atop the bed of rocks while Klaus was behind her.

"Now where were we earlier," he whispered in her ear as he grasped her and then held her from behind.

"Earlier?" she asked as her breath hitched, the sensation of his lips on her neck causing her to do so.

"You left me alone in our bedroom this morning, love," he turned her around in his arms, "we were just getting started."

She would never get tired of how he looked at her. He looked at her like he wanted to devour her every moment. He watched her like she was the rarest beauty. And as he stated from time to time, he needed her more than blood. "Here?" she asked timidly.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his body until there was no space between them. His lips barely brushed against her as he spoke against her mouth. "Now."

With that he captured her lips desperately, reaching his hand to her hair, tugging on it so she would open her mouth. She gasped from his eagerness as his tongue plundered her mouth, tasting her and groaning as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around as he walked them further into the cavern until her back was against one of the hard rocky walls. Just as hard as what she was felt bulging from him.

His hands were everywhere on her body and she didn't dare tear her lips away from his. She loved how he kissed because oh god he was such a good kisser, she thought. She felt one of hands begin to tug on the long zipper on her back and she couldn't believe he wanted to undress her right there. And now, the thought of Rebekah or Stefan swimming in on them made her too nervous to want to continue.

"Nik," she somewhat gasped and his lips began to trail her jaw line and then suck on her neck. "Nik, not here."

"Yes. Here. Now." She was taken back on how serious he was. The zipper came down and his hand found the small of her back. The feel of his fingers on her skin was electrifying.

She moaned but she wanted to stand her ground. "No, Nik," she moaned as he gently bit her earlobe, "What about Stefan or, or, your sister?"

"They won't interrupt us," he responded as he tugged the wetsuit material off one of her shoulders. He hungrily kissed her skin, trailing his lips on her collarbone.

The rapid sensations he was giving her was making her head spin so she gripped his shoulder and neck tighter, desperate to hold on. "How, how do you know?"

"I know Stefan," was all he said.

His other hand went underneath her thigh to hold her in place as he continued to kiss her shoulder, her neck, her face, and then gently suckled her bottom lip. "But—"

Klaus finally pulled his head back to look at her. "Caroline, I want you. If I don't have you now I'm going to go mad. I can't think about anything else right now."

"I don't understand. How? I mean what exactly am I doing?"

He kissed her deeply before he answered her. "You're just you, sweetheart." He smiled at her then as he looked up at her. "Say 'yes', Caroline." She didn't know it now but Klaus wasn't thinking of the position they were currently in. For a brief moment he wasn't thinking of how sweet she tasted or how good it felt when her legs were wrapped around him so tightly. He was thinking about when he would ask her to be eternally his and even if this wasn't that moment, he was terrified of her possibly rejecting him.

Caroline ran a hand through his damp sandy locks. He was looking at her so passionately, so desperately, she really couldn't understand why. But she loved him and she knew he loved her. "Yes," she said and her smile matched his.

Without another word she kissed him just as fiercely as he'd been kissing her. Her legs dropped momentarily as he not so gently tugged her wetsuit down to her ankles, and then struggled to pull one of her legs out of the suit as her diving-boots remained on.

At the same time she unclipped the backpack he was wearing and then unzipped his wetsuit with the same impatience as he was showing her. She yanked down the material until it was well below his waist. She then slipped her hand under his speedo and began to stroke the length of him.

"Oh sweetheart," he moaned as his head fell to her shoulder. He numbly played with the ties of her bikini bottom and when he couldn't wait any longer he pulled at the small bows allowing the unwanted garment to puddle on the rocky ground.

Caroline felt his breath hot on her neck as she slowly touched him. She loved that she could make him feel this way. She kissed his neck and inhaled his masculine smell. He turned his head and kissed her roughly, earning him a low whimper from her.

Without warning his hand pulled her hand from underneath his speedo and then she felt him pulling up one of her legs to wrap around him. Holding her place, he slowly filled her, easing into her so deliciously they both groaned at the wonderful connection.

He held her leg underneath her knee as began to pump into her. She moaned as he started to kiss her neck while she ran her hands through his hair, down his back, squeezing him and urging to move faster. Her breath grew ragged as her backside repeatedly hit the wall from his movements. She kissed his face tenderly and trailed her lips though his scruff and then down to her neck. She could hear his blood pumping so sweetly just underneath his skin.

Black veins formed around her eyes and her fangs came through her gums. She threw her head back in passion as he continued to move inside of her. Klaus caught sight of her and smirked. He loved when he was able to see her in vampiric form. Seeing her like that only urged his hybrid features to appear.

He moved his lips to kiss her chest and then further down as suckled on the soft curves of her body, eliciting tender mewls from her. He captured her mouth again as he roughly pulled her other leg up and then positioned her legs to hook over the inner elbow part of his arms, all the while never ceasing his movements.

The new position, although rougher, was intensely more pleasurable and Caroline cried out as he stroked within her deeper. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he moved within her harder. The smell of blood was in the air and she realized the rocky wall was cutting into her back. She clenched her eyes in pain and bit her lip but her expression didn't go unnoticed by Klaus. As soon as the scent of blood hit him he realized it was coming from her. He slowed his movements aiming to move away from the wall, but then she squeezed him desperately. "No, please don't stop," she breathed. "Oh don't stop."

A deep growl erupted from Klaus at her words and he obliged her. He didn't stop but only continued, harder, faster, grinding with a force that was driven by his hybrid-nature and the love he had only for her. He let her legs fall from his arms only so that he could hold them up from underneath her thighs.

They were both panting as the heat between them was almost suffocating. But Caroline didn't want any space between them as he continued to move within her. She curled her arms under his and wrapped them tightly around him so that her hands were splayed on his upper back. She could feel the rocks from the wall cutting into her but she welcomed it. The pleasure was in the pain. His roughness was another declaration of his love for her because it wasn't just him, a man, loving his woman, it was the Original Hybrid loving his Vampire.

And just before she thought she was going to fall over the edge of bliss, he groaned into her neck, stiffening from his own release. His hips bucked involuntarily into her as he relished in the pleasure she just gave him.

Caroline thought for the briefest moment she was going to be left teetering, that it was over, but then she felt his hand sneak in between their bodies to touch the most sensitive part of her. And without warning he grabbed her hair, yanking her head to the side and sunk his fangs into her tender neck.

She screamed as the most delightfully violent storm of ecstasy rippled through out her body, sending bolts of pleasure from her heated core to the very tips of her toes and she shivered as he let his fingers dance all over her skin, commanding her sensual high to continue until her entire body shook from the now overwhelming intense experience.

He was still slightly moving within her on his body's own accord, still enjoying the aftershocks of his own high all while he drank from her, completely drunk off of the sweet honey-like taste of her blood. He groaned as he finally pulled his fangs from her, leaning his head back so he could see her.

Caroline licked her lips at the sight of him as her own blood dripped from his crimson stained lips. Klaus reached up and stroked her cheek before he kissed her softly. "Drink, my love," he ordered as he gently guided her mouth to his neck.

Once he felt her bite him he pushed them away from the wall so that they eventually fell backwards into the water. When they surfaced Caroline was still wrapped around him tightly as she drank from him. She would never know any blood that tasted as euphoric as his.

Klaus gently massaged her back as it healed and used the water to wash away the blood. "That's it, sweetheart. Good girl." When she had enough she pulled away and smiled when their eyes met. He kissed her tenderly again and then they both laughed as they washed each other's blood away from their mouths. "How do you feel, love?" he asked as he moved them closer to the rocks again so he could hold them up.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a few seconds before she answered. When she looked at him again she couldn't help her smile. "Ravished," she answered breathlessly.

Her response made him bite his own lip before he grinned. "Good."

**~TVD~**

Caroline thought the task of putting back on their wetsuits was difficult until Klaus led her to a cavern that had an opening about two hundred feet above them. He told her it was time to climb and Caroline's definition of 'difficult' changed.

When they finally reached the top they were now standing in the middle of a rainforest.

"It's about time!" Stefan shouted from a distance. Caroline could only hear him because of her vampiric hearing. The Salvatore and his wife were standing on the peak of a mountain waiting for them. She smiled at Klaus who was watching her. The sounds of birdcalls echoed from the treetop canopies. She could hear a symphony of frogs clicking amongst the dense leafy plants.

Klaus took her hand as they trekked through the black soil and the thick greenery of the forest. The air was hot and sweet. The flowers were exotic. The trees seemed to touch the clouds and she could see monkeys swing from limb to limb. A jaguar pounced in front of them at one point only to cower away when Klaus growled at it. Caroline couldn't help but giggle.

They were nearing the top of the mountain Stefan and Rebekah were waiting on when Klaus told her to turn around. She couldn't help but cry as she beheld the amazing view in front of her. Argentina was a beautiful country and seeing it from that height was what some would consider a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. She silently cried from joy and smiled when she felt Klaus hold her from behind. He kissed her cheek and then rested his chin on her shoulder as he held her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she responded.

A hummingbird appeared in front of them. They could hear the thrumming of its heartbeat, beating desperately to keep itself alive.

Klaus stared at the tiny bird as it fluttered in place as Caroline brought one of his hands to her lips. She kissed his inner palm and then hummed affectionately as she placed it over her undead heart. They both had never felt more alive.

**~TVD~**

"It's about time you two joined us," Rebekah complained with one hand on her hip.

Both girls took in the appearance of each other's disheveled hair and looked away quickly. Klaus and Stefan shared a knowing smirk.

"Did you like the waterfall, Caroline?" Stefan teased.

Caroline playfully shoved his shoulder. "Yeah. Just as much as you and Rebekah enjoyed yours." The four of them laughed. It was always like Paris when they were all together. There was only Love between them. "So what now?" she asked.

Klaus took note of the sky. "The sun is where we want it, sister," he beamed.

"Just watch," Rebekah advised. She gave Caroline a wicked smile before grabbing Stefan's hand. The two of them walked toward the edge of the mountain that Caroline realized was really a cliff, and then jumped off disappearing from Caroline's sight.

Caroline gasped and ran to where they jumped. She looked down in time to see the huge splash the two created when they hit the water.

Klaus stood next to her and watched her reaction. "Our turn, sweetheart."

"No way!" Na-uh!" she said, panicking as she backed away from the edge.

"Love—"

"No! Are you all crazy? That drop is at least four hundred feet!"

Klaus walked towards her as she continued to back away. "Sweetheart, if we don't jump then you won't see your surprise."

"Surprise? But I thought the waterfall was the surprise," she exclaimed.

"That was nothing compared to what is down there. Sweetheart, stop."

But Caroline continued to back away, shaking her head from fear. Klaus sighed and then vamp sped toward her, grabbing her to him. "No! Nik, please, please don't make me do this," she begged as she tried to pry herself from him.

He walked them back toward the edge before he spoke again. "Caroline, look at me. Trust me, darling. You'll be fine. I promise."

The fear in her finally diminished when she saw the confidence in his eyes. "You're right," she breathed. "I'm sorry I panicked," she said shaking her head as she cast her eyes down.

He gently grasped her chin and tilted her head up, making her look at him. "Don't apologize for that. It took us years to get Rebekah to even climb this mountain." He cupped her face and then kissed her and when he pulled away she was smiling again.

They both turned toward the edge. "Don't let go of my hand, okay?" She asked him as she looked down.

He didn't. Not once. They stepped off the edge and surrendered to the law of gravity as the whistling of air overtook them. The cavern narrowed the further they dropped, the air turned cooler. The feeling of a human death left Caroline's body and she finally, for the first time, felt the power that came along with being a vampire. Over and over again she had experienced her own supernatural strength, speed, hearing abilities, and even sight, but she never felt the power of being immortal until now. The rush she felt from falling so long made her grin from ear to ear and when they finally hit the water she already felt the urge to do it all over again. _When you live forever sometimes you get the urge to recklessly test your limits. _Klaus' words from earlier echoed in her mind and now she understood them.

The water was cold as they swam toward the surface. Klaus was still holding her hand when they emerged and then he smiled at her silence.

The sun's rays angled down into the cavern beautifully. The water reflected the light to disperse through out the large space, illuminating the natural art display perfectly. Hundreds if not thousands of natural crystals blossomed from the walls. Each one a different size ranging from the size of her hand to the size of his body. They jutted out in the same way an opened pinecone would, shining peacefully in the secret cavern. Most of them were white but some of them were slightly yellow in color. But as Klaus had predicted, Caroline was drawn to the light pink ones. He watched her as she touched them, mesmerized by their natural glitter and shine.

Stefan and Rebekah pointed toward a tunnel that was the way out when it was time to leave. When Caroline wasn't looking, Klaus broke off a chunk of pink crystal and put it in his backpack.

**~theVampireDiaries~**

It had been a week since their adventure in the caves and rainforest. They were still on the yacht but in a few hours they would dock and be on their way to their next country. Until then, they laid in bed and he let her rest.

Caroline was sleeping on her stomach as Klaus lazily caressed her bareback. He loved how exhausted she was. He loved how much smiled in the past week. He rolled over slightly when he heard his phone vibrate. He slid his finger across the screen to read the email and smiled.

_Mr. Mikaelson, we have received your package of the rare crystal. _

_It will be added elegantly to the diamond ring and will be ready by next week._

****Oh my goodness, long drabble! I hope you all liked it. Favorite parts?**

**Again, I'll take requests for the next country or any ideas really. **

**Please please review. Your comments are so helpful and they make me smile bigger than Caroline. :]**


	9. Kiss

**Hello dear readers! **

**I am so so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. It was really fun to write. Thank you for all of the wonderful and blushing reviews. I'm so flattered by all the compliments and I'm very appreciative. Thank you. **

**I answered most of you who asked, but for those I didn't get a chance to PM, my answer is Yes. I will write a drabble in which Klaus proposes to Caroline. It will happen in Rome like I mentioned in the epilogue of my first story. But as you all have realized, I like to skip around and not write everything in order, nor do I write continuous fluff or continuous angst. My personal life is a bit of a rollercoaster and so are my writing habits. Hehe**

**Anyway, this drabble isn't as long as the last one. I have a bit of writer's block right now but this came to me so I had to get it out. **

***takes place between Chapter 15 and the Epilogue (italics are parts from those chapters)**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

_Hours later, Caroline found herself arching in pleasure underneath him again. He told her he wanted to apologize for taking her on the kitchen table so he carried her to a bedroom._

_After they both came down from their fourth wave of euphoria they laid tangled in each other's embraces._

_Caroline raised herself on one elbow as she laid next to him and smiled. Klaus covered her hand that was resting on his chest while his other was underneath his head. He saw her contagious smile and he couldn't help but smile back._

_"So, back to Paris?" she asked._

_He smirked at her. "Precisely."_

**~TVD~**

Caroline woke up and for a moment she panicked. She had forgotten where she was. The room she was in was large and bare. It had a single painting on one of the walls and the aside from the bed, the rest of the furniture was covered in white sheets. She forgot she was in Klaus' Manhattan penthouse, a place of his he hadn't used in at least a decade.

She sat up and clutched the thin sheet to her naked body and sighed because she was alone. She ran her hand through her hair and pressed her lips together. Her mouth was still sore from the bruising kisses he had given her but she'd take those kisses again simply because she knew how broken he was and all she wanted to do was make him happy again.

Last night their reunion was intense but she knew they weren't done talking about it. She had disappeared for six weeks. Left him. She knew he wasn't done talking about it.

She slid off the bed, wrapping the sheet around her body, and set off to look for him. She tiptoed down the hall and then quietly descended the stairs. Checking all of the rooms, she finally came to the conclusion that she was indeed by herself. She found her clothes scattered in the kitchen and reluctantly dressed herself, wishing she had other clothes to put on instead.

She rounded the corner and noticed the front door he kicked open was now leaning against the wall next to the doorframe. While normally she'd wonder about anyone walking in, those thoughts were vanished when she saw a man standing outside of the door entrance, his back facing her. Taking a chance she approached him and was about to step out the door when suddenly he turned around and addressed her.

"Miss Forbes, is there something you need?"

The man looked to be no older than she was. "Um, no. Who are you?"

"My name is David. Is there something you need?"

"Where is Nik?"

He looked uneasy at her question. "By Nik, do you mean Klaus?"

It was his tone that gave him away. It was the look in his eyes that told her she knew exactly what he was. "Yes," she answered him.

"Klaus said he would be back shortly and you shouldn't worry."

A hybrid. He actually had a hybrid guarding the door. She decided to test out her limits. "Oh okay well I think I'll just go down and find a coffee shop." She went to move past him but he blocked her path.

"I'm sorry Miss Forbes but I can't let you do that. Klaus said that he would be back shortly."

"I can't go get a cup of coffee?" she complained.

"I have strict instructions," the hybrid replied.

She groaned loudly. "Did he say exactly when he'd be back?"

The hybrid was about to reply but he was cut off by another voice.

"Right about now," Klaus said as he came walking through the doorway. "Thank you David. Off you go now." The hybrid left immediately.

"What was that about?" Caroline questioned as Klaus came toward her.

"Good morning, love," he smiled at her and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It was just a precaution."

Caroline accepted the coffee he handed her but was still confused. "A precaution to what?"

Klaus walked into the one of the living rooms and she followed. She watched him as he set the duffle bag he'd been carrying on one of the sofas. "Well, I did kick down the door yesterday, sweetheart, and being that I had to take care of some things this morning I didn't want to leave you exposed to an intruder."

The excuse was lame. They both knew that she could handle a robber or any human really. And she doubted that anyone supernatural would know she was even there because her being in his Manhattan penthouse wasn't planned. But she took a sip from her coffee and smiled because he remembered the way she liked it.

"I brought back some clothes for you, love. You have some choices," he smiled at her.

"You're in a good mood," she said setting her coffee down on the nearby table. She moved to look in the duffle back.

He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes, and you're my reason for it." He kissed her cheek again and then sat down in one of chairs.

Caroline juggled between her choices and eventually raised a black sundress to her eyes, It had a pink, red, and yellow flowers patterned on it and the smile on her face assured Klaus he did well in shopping for her.

"I have to handle something today, love."

"Oh?" Caroline couldn't help in hiding the disappointment in her voice.

"Yes. I need to take a visit to Atlanta, Georgia. Care to join me?"

She found it strange that he was asking her. She assumed that since that had been separated for six weeks, he would want her by his side no matter what, no questions asked. "Sure," she replied not knowing what he really wanted.

He nodded his head once and then stood up. "Alright, we'll be leaving here soon then. Once I've finished, we'll head back to Paris from there."

With that he walked out of the room, leaving Caroline to dress herself but even more so confused.

**~TVD~**

When Klaus had woken that morning he found himself relieved at the sight of Caroline asleep next to him but he also realized he was still aggravated. Upset. Hurt.

Even after they cried in each other's arms yesterday, and then afterwards made love, he was still pained by the fact that she had indeed left him without a word, without any intention of being found.

He wanted to understand why she did it. He wanted to be able to forgive her but he had never forgiven someone before. The feeling was completely foreign to him.

They were now walking on the busy streets of Manhattan weaving through tourists. Klaus held Caroline's hand tightly as he guided her into a waiting limo that was parked on the corner of the block.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she settled in her seat.

Klaus pulled her to his side though and wrapped his arm around her. He wasn't content with space between them and he wasn't sure if he'd ever be. "We're headed to Atlanta, Georgia. The plane is waiting for us."

Caroline watched him as he looked ahead as he spoke. He seemed distance and yet he was holding her to him. She couldn't understand him and it scared her.

**~TVD~**

The pilots finally closed the cockpit's door and Klaus and Caroline took their seats on his private jet. He had held her hand as soon as they got out of the limo until they were inside of the plane.

She felt them lift off from the ground and watched Klaus visibly relax. "Nik, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, sweetheart." He glanced at her for a moment but then took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Here, you haven't fed today." He handed her a blood bag and she accepted it without hesitation.

She watched him recline his chair and eventually he fell asleep.

As he slept, Caroline went over everything they said to each other since yesterday. She thought about everything she told him and she still couldn't understand why he was being so distant.

**~TVD~**

Atlanta wasn't nearly as busy as Manhattan but Caroline couldn't judge it fairly since Klaus didn't give her enough time to actually see the city. After they got off the plane, he took her hand and they went into another limo. They didn't drive long because before she knew they were parked outside of what seemed to be a warehouse.

"Where are we?" Caroline asked, finally breaking the silence between them.

"It's one of seventy-two locations. I have something of mine here. I also need to dismiss a coven and a group of hybrids and then we can be on our way."

Holding her hand he led her up the steel staircase that clung to the side of the building. As soon as they walked inside she gasped. The entire floor was painted with maps of America, of Europe, of the world.

As they continued to walk further in, she saw pictures of herself plastered onto 'Missing Person' posters. All the maps had pins of possible locations she'd been at. There were numbers tacked onto boards, paperwork sitting in front of computers that displayed a sort of tracking system on the screens. A list of names and numbers of police stations and detective agencies were categorized according to location and language. Blurred pictures of blonde women, or possibly her, were also on the walls.

And that wasn't all. As they rounded the corner, she saw the other side of the floor that was everything supernatural. Pentagons were painted on the floors, crystals hung on the walls. Amulets hovered over still burning embers. _One of seventy-two locations_. His words echoed in her mind and she could hardly believe there were locations just like this one all over the world.

A woman appeared from a doorway. "Klaus."

"Aaleya you and your coven are no longer needed. Contact the other coven leaders at the other locations and dismiss them from my orders."

She sighed in relief. The dark circles under her eyes were evidence enough that Klaus had been relentless in his orders.

"Do you have the bracelet?"

"Yes," the witch responded, handing him over the bracelet he gave Caroline over a year ago.

"Obviously she is with me now but did the bracelet help your coven at all?"

Aaleya shook her head. "It was not in her possession long enough to act an item under her possession."

Caroline watched his jaw hardened and she knew his mind went back to the memory of when she wrenched the bracelet free of her wrist and threw on the floor before as if it were trash.

"Good to know," was his response as he tucked the bracelet in his pocket. "You may leave now."

She merely nodded and then glared at Caroline before she left the building.

"Who was that?" Caroline asked but her voice wavered. She was beginning to feel a range of emotions from of all this. She was frustrated from him being so quiet but most of all she was starting to feel guilty.

"Ah, Daniel. Are the other locations shut down like I asked?" Klaus addressed as a man walked in, worn-looking and stressed.

Klaus finally looked at Caroline and she saw a flash of pain in his eyes before he put a mask back on of nonchalance.

"Yes, Klaus."

Caroline numbly sat down in one of the chairs and watched as Klaus continued to talk with the hybrid. She watched him as he did what would be equivalent to business in their world. Dressed in his traditional Henley and dark jeans, she watched him become so stern and commanding and she was reminded that he was a man of many different sides and pasts.

"Excellent. Now why don't you tell me this precise locations just so that I know we are on the same page."

The hybrid nodded and began to list off all of the places Klaus had set up as headquarters to search for her. Caroline eyes widened as the list seemed to go on and on. She heard the name of almost every state of America, but when the hybrid started to list off countries she hadn't even been to her eyes began to water.

During the past six weeks Klaus had been very busy and it was all in the pursuit of her.

"Will that be all?" the hybrid asked and Caroline could see how exhausted he was. She couldn't imagine how the rest of his pack looked.

"Yes. You can leave," Klaus replied simply.

As the hybrid began to leave Caroline couldn't help herself from speaking. "Daniel?" she hoped that was his name. She was reassured when he turned to face her. She smiled weakly at him. "Thank you. I can't imagine everything you and your pack have gone through in the past six weeks but please know that I'm grateful."

Daniel's eyes softened and then he just nodded at Caroline before he left.

At the sound of the door shutting, Klaus and Caroline were left to themselves. "You wanted me to see this, didn't you?" she began as she wiped her cheeks free of tears.

Klaus crossed his arms and leaned against one of the walls. "Yes."

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked him as silent tears continued to trail down her face.

When he looked at her he sighed heavily because he hated to see her cry. Absolutely hated to see her in any pain. "Caroline—"

"Because if you are," she interrupted, "Please just tell me. Get it out of your system." She felt herself become angry. "Go ahead. Tell me you're mad at me."

She walked around one of the many desks and placed her hands flat on the surface. Klaus watched her as her head hung low. She breathed out heavily and he knew they would have to have it out. He wanted to forgive her but he didn't know where to begin. "You left me, love."

Her head shot up. "Because you lied," she defended.

It was that statement that finally broke his silence. "And you were a coward. You couldn't face me and talk to me."

"A coward huh? Well how about you being pathetic? You kept Tyler away from me, made me believe that he died so that you could sweep in and be my knight in shining armor."

He stepped forward and slammed his hands flat on the surface of the desk, facing her directly. "I said I was sorry, Caroline! I went to Mystic Falls looking for you, remember? I flew to that bleeding town to tell you, to show you how sorry I was."

"But—"

"Rebekah too," he cut her off, "she went with me to apologize to you for what she did to Elena. She went and apologized to Stefan and now they're engaged."

Caroline couldn't hold her surprise as she gasped. "They're engaged?"

"Yes," he bit out, "And I waited for you, for hours hoping you would come back but you never did. You ran, Caroline." Klaus' face contorted into one of pain. Before he had been seething but now he was on the brink of crying. "You ran and you didn't give me a chance to make it up to you."

She began to cry as she listened to him. "Nik—"

"I watched you. I saw you and Tyler together. I watched as you two spoke to one another, laughed with one another, _held _one another." He straightened up and ran a hand through his hair before he looked at her again. "You don't think I don't know that Tyler could make you happy? He loves you, I am not blind, of course he can make you happy. I know what I did wasn't fair but you just walked away without a word."

"You wouldn't have let me go," she explained as she cried.

"Of course I wouldn't have let you go! Bloody hell Caroline, you are mine! I am never going to let you go but you seem to not understand that," he fumed as his own tears spilled over.

She buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, okay! I am. I'm sorry."

Klaus walked around the desk, closing the distance and grabbed her face between his hands. "Say it again."

He was looking at her with so much need she felt the air leave her body. Last night she thought they had reconciled but now she knew she was wrong. Being around him for nearly a year should have taught her that he wasn't familiar with expressing himself. The intense relationship they had was just as new to him as it was for her. He was broken because of her and he needed to hear her say the words because after six weeks she still felt like a mirage to him, even against his skin. "I'm sorry," she said again.

He kissed her hard as he sharply tugged her body flush against his. She whimpered as she kissed him back. She kissed him with all the love she had for him as her hands held onto his shoulders tightly.

Klaus groaned at the feel of her lips moving against his. He kissed her harder and forced his tongue into her sweet mouth and savored her, groaning as his hands traveled down her body only to roam back up again.

He broke their kiss and rested his forehead against hers. They were both breathing harshly as they looked into each other's eyes.

Caroline reached up and caressed his damp cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he inwardly smiled. He reached up and ran his hand through her long blonde tresses. "Sweetheart, I wished for you to see this because I wanted you to see how serious I am. I am never letting you go." He cradled her head in his hands and brushed his lips on her forehead, her temples, her nose. "Let it sink in, love. Say it. Tell yourself I'm never letting you go."

She held his wrists as she stared back at him. "You're never letting me go," she repeated.

"Never." He dipped his head low and kissed the side of her neck. "Say it again, sweetheart."

"You're never letting me go." He rubbed her upper arms reassuringly. She moved her hand to fiddle with his necklaces and it occurred to her that she didn't know the story behind them but it didn't matter. She had time to find out because "You're never going to let me go," she said again.

"Never, Caroline." He drew her body closer to his. "Never. You're mine."

"Never," she echoed numbly, lost in the sea of his blue eyes but completely aware of who she was when she was with him.

_Never._

_Never letting go._

_Never._

_Forever. _

_Forever._

_Forever._

_Forever._

_Forever. _

The words repeated over and over again in her mind and the meaning finally sunk in. The weight of them finally hit her. The meaning of Forever was used so differently when she was human, so nonchalantly. The weight of forever could never be conceived by humans because their lives would never be defined by it. But as a vampire, Caroline was now, in this moment, grasping the meaning.

Her body stiffened and Klaus knew she finally understood. She gasped and tried to step away but he wouldn't let her. He pulled her back to him and held her tightly to his chest. He heard her whimper and he pressed his lips to her forehead before he spoke.

"You understand now." He lifted her face. "You understand that you can't runaway because I won't let you. This is what I'll do if you do." Her eyes followed the gaze of his as he looked around, glancing at all the paperwork and orders he made over the weeks. He looked at her again. "I have no limits in matters where you are concerned because I vowed to myself long ago that I would protect you and love you with every fiber of my being. I'm greedy with you, Caroline, because I'm in love with you."

Klaus knew he was overwhelming her. He knew he sounded like a possessive man. He knew the building they were in made him look obsessive. He knew and he didn't care because it was only the truth. For the past six weeks he felt as if he couldn't breathe so right now he couldn't help but overwhelm her. He was indeed possessive of her and he wasn't shy in showing anyone that, least of all her.

"So please, my love, don't do it again." He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes taking comfort in her sweet vanilla lavender scent. "Please. I need you."

Caroline had silently wept while he spoke. She knew that he loved her but she never imagined how deep his love was for her and she was incredibly relieved because during their time apart, she learned that she was madly in love with him too. But being immortalized at the age of seventeen and then to fall so deep in love at the still would-be young age of eighteen, she herself thought she was being dramatic. After all, she hadn't even finished high school and she wondered why the most experienced and knowledgeable immortal would love her so passionately. But for some reason he did.

He said he needed her. He walked the earth for over one thousand years and he could have anything he wanted but he didn't just want her. He needed her.

"I need you too," she began. He opened his eyes and sighed when she cupped his face, gently wiping his tears with her thumbs. "Leaving you was the worst thing I've ever done in my life." Her stare leveled with his neck for moment as she gathered her words. And then she chuckled and she gave him a half smile. "I'm not good with words like you are."

He tilted his head and returned her smile but then it faded when he saw how serious she became.

"I won't ever do it again. I don't want you to let me go," she choked, "God, Nik I love you so much, I… ugh I just want to stop crying!" she stepped back for a moment and wiped her away her tears with the back of her hand. She ran her other hand frustratingly through her hair.

"Sweetheart—"

"No! You have to understand," she shook her head and rolled her eyes, mad at herself for not being able to form her words like he could because her heart was just as possessive as his. She clutched at his shirt at his chest, "I would go after you too, you know. I'm so sorry for—"

"Caroline, no more." She had apologized enough and he just wanted to make her happy again.

"No, you _no more_! You're always the one to make me feel better. This is all my fault." She glanced around their surroundings again but then she laid her hand on his heart. "This is my fault and I want you to know how much I love you."

Caroline pushed him so that he leaned back on the desk, his feet still planted on the floor, making his eyes leveled with hers. He watched her as she stepped in between his legs and saw the hunger and passion swimming in her eyes. Tenderly cupping his face, she kissed him, at first slowly but the longer she continued the more urgent and, to his surprise, aggressive she became. "You are amazing," she breathed against his mouth making him groan. He moved his hands that were resting on her hips to her back and pushed her closer to him. Her hands went into his hair and she pressed her lips to his again, gliding her tongue along his bottom lip until he sighed, loving how she was touching him. She plunged her tongue into his mouth and caressed his, intimately savoring how sweet he was. She could taste the tangy flavor of blood that was laced within him, centuries of vampirism making him an aphrodisiac. Caroline moaned as he tilted her head to deepen the kiss as his tongue began to battle with hers. But she didn't want to be kissed, _she_ wanted to kiss _him_. She moved her hand to the back of his head and yanked his hair making him hiss but then moan when he felt her lips on his neck, kissing wet trails from underneath his jaw to his collarbone. She ran her tongue through his light scruff until she was able to bite down on his earlobe. "You're mine," she whispered in his ear and it left him breathless as a shudder ran up his spine. He could feel his heart hammering in chest as she snuck a hand under his shirt, her fingers smoothing up his stomach while she buried her lips in his again. She kissed him long and lingeringly, she wanted to take her time and show him, giving him slow compelling kisses that was making his head swim. He abruptly braced his arm on the desk behind him because of how intense she was kissing him and he knew, he knew that in this moment he was totally emasculated because she was the one with his arms around him, holding him close to her as her lips continued their sensuous movements. His hand tangled in her hair as he crushed her lips harder to his only to feel her hand under his jaw, moving his face she could kiss and suckle his neck again. He clung to her when her hand found the small of his back, brushing circles until it smoothed upward in between his shoulder blades. His own hands roamed down her body and he squeezed her backside and then felt up the length of her body until he was cupping her face tenderly, in awe of her beauty and passion. Her hands ran up his inner thighs and then up the sides of his torso underneath his henley. She kissed him possessively, ultimately branding him and his words from the first time they made love rang through her head. _Caroline, are you sure? Because after this there is no turning back. The wolf inside me won't allow it. _And all she could think was _Yes. Oh god yes because I love him so. _She began to pull away only for him to pull her back greedily, not wanting her lips to leave his. She lazily peppered warm kisses on his jaw, his cheek, his temple and then she gave him one last kiss on his mouth before leaning back to look at him.

They were both breathless but Klaus was completely taken. Her sweet scent was a cloud around him and he was still basking in the aftershocks of their lustful kissing. She had only kissed him and it made his chest ache. He could still feel her arm wrapped around his neck while her other hand rested on his chest. For a moment he tightened his hold on her hips just to make sure she was real.

When he finally did open his eyes Caroline was smiling at him. He was still in a daze. He opened his mouth to say something but he was at loss for words.

She could see he was speechless so she began to laugh and only seconds later did her join her. He wrapped his arms around her just to hug her.

He pulled the bracelet from his pocket and clasped it around her wrist and she smiled because there was no way she was going to return it now.

"Are you hungry?" he finally asked.

"For?" She smirked.

He raised his eyebrows and returned her smirk. "For food, my love."

She smiled softly and nodded.

Klaus couldn't take her out of that building fast enough. Both of them now just wanted to move on and be happy that they were together again.

They walked a few blocks and he took her to the World of Coke; they tried every coke flavor from all the countries and she hated the Japanese one. They had lunch in the cafeteria only to continue playing tourist from there.

They perused through the Georgia Aquarium, taking their time wandering through the exhibits while they held hands, but by the afternoon they were on his private plane headed back to Paris.

**~TVD~**

_Silence had never felt so good to Klaus before. All he could really hear was the hum of the jet plane's engines and the steady rhythm of Caroline's breathing as she slept. He was laying on one of the sofas of the plane and Caroline was laying entangled on top of him. He needed sleep himself. The past six weeks had been agonizing for him without her in his arms but at the moment he was too elated to shut his eyes. Instead, he didn't move. He let her sleep because her tired eyes told him she needed rest. He was content to just lay there and lightly stroke her soft skin._

****Well now you all know how I would just love to kiss Joseph Morgan if I ever had a chance to seduce him. Haha **

**Please review if you have time. Tell me, do you like how Caroline took charge, how she apologized?**

**I'm willing to take country suggestions again for the next drabble so please don't be shy in asking. **

**Also, does anyone else forget that Caroline and Klaus aren't a couple on the show? I've read and written so many Klaroline stories that when I watch Caroline reject him I'm like 'Stop it! He is your man and you love him!' Please tell me I'm not the only one who feels this way. :]**


End file.
